


Endurance: Mecha

by clarkescrusade (alindy), troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Endurance - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Survivor-esque reality competition for teenagers between 14-18, these twenty contestants will battle it out for a chance to become <i>Endurance Champions</i> and a trip of a lifetime to Rome, Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. E01.a BTS

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lovechild of myself, nathenmiller/troubledpancakes, and Annie, clarkescrusade/alindy. It's based on the reality show Endurance that was on Discovery Kids when I was in high school. 
> 
> This project has taken us almost a year from it's inception and it grew to something neither one of us thought it would. Join us on [tumblr](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com) for interactive polls, player bios, sound bytes, and the chance to root for your favorite team. You can catch up with who's been eliminated, who has what Pyramid pieces and what's going on behind the scenes.
> 
> This show consists of twelve episodes (the finale is split into two parts) and eleven behind-the-scenes snippets, as well as a reunion episode that will follow the finale. 
> 
> While not _overtly_ shippy, the fic does delve into many different relationship dynamics, both romantic (most prominently endgame/slow burn Bellarke, and minor Minty, Wellven, Harpoe, Clexa and Linctavia) and non-romantic (the whole squad, plus Princess Mechanic, Blake Siblings, Millamy, Clarktavia, and Wicken)
> 
> We hope that you'll come along for the journey as we update episodes on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays and provide BTS snippets Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays until we arrive at the finale and reunion the first week of August.
> 
> Big thank yous go out to: kindclaws and bispaceprincess/luxelisbon, for being great cheerleaders, proofreaders and all-stars.
> 
> With love, Annie & Katelyn

[Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)

**[Intro Video](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4) **

* * *

Clarke stands in the middle of the hotel lobby, her mom by her side. Still being a minor, her mother is required to accompany her to the show. She won’t be there during filming, they have chaperones for that, but all of the parents will receive daily updates as to their child’s well-being.

“Mom, I’m fine,” Clarke says after Abby fiddles with her name tag for the third time.

“Are you sure you have everything?”

Clarke places her hand over her mother’s. “Mom, I’m ready for this. It’s just a competition.” _I’ve been competing for things my whole life._

“I know, I’m just worried. Television can be very cruel, especially to teenagers.”

Clarke smiles and pulls her mother in for a hug. “I love you.”

Abby relaxes against her. “I love you, too.”

* * *

The lobby is full, nearly twenty teenagers and their parents scattered around and crew members weaving in and out of the crowd making sure everyone has their paperwork and all of their things.

Bellamy stands close to Octavia, who’s bouncing excitedly.

“I can’t believe we’re here, Bell.”

“Chill, O. I’m excited, too.”

Octavia rolls her eyes. “You sure seem like it.”

Bellamy elbows her. “Where’d mom go?”

She shrugs. “I think she’s in the bathroom.”

“Of course.”

“Bell,” Octavia says, peering up at her brother. “This is going to be good for us.”

Bellamy smiles fondly at her. “I know. And look at it this way, even if just one of us wins, we both get to go to Rome.”

Octavia’s lips tug into a wide smile.

* * *

“Sinclair, stop trying to put that walkie into my bag.” Raven shoots a look at her guardian.

“What, I’m just--”

Raven smiles, shaking her head lightly. “We can’t bring that stuff, I could get kicked off the show.”

She watches Sinclair deflate a little. “Yeah, I know.”

Raven grabs his hand and squeezes. “I’m going to be fine.”

“You know, I think there are more weepy adults in here than children.”

Rolling her eyes, Raven leans down and zips her bag back up. “That’s because we all get to _be on a reality competition show._ ”

He snorts softly. “True.” Sinclair glances at his watch. “It’s almost time.”

A middle aged man in a bright salmon colored linen shirt moves to the center of the lobby and claps his hands together. “Alright, ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention.”

The noise level drops to a murmur and the man smiles.

“My name is Marcus Kane, and I am the host of _Endurance_. I know the last few days have been crazy, but I hope that all of your meetings with producers and wardrobe consultants all went well. As I’m sure most of you know, today is the day. We will be taking our contestants out to our site and filming will begin.”

An excited whisper sweeps through the crowd.

Marcus continues, “Chaperones, this is where we will leave you. We will be taking the kids out to the bus, where we’ll bring them to Walden Harbor. From the harbor, we’ll be taking a boat out to Mecha Valley, where these kids will be living for the next few weeks as they fight to become _Endurance_ champions. We’ll begin filming intros on the boat, so from here on out, the game is on. Parents, say your goodbyes, kids, grab your gear, it’s time.”

Marcus gives a sharp nod to let the group know he’s finished talking, and the lobby is abuzz once more, hugs and wet kisses, sniffing moms and pretending-to-be-unaffected dads.

Across the room, Nathan Miller lets out a slow breath. “Bye, dad,” Nathan Miller says with a grunt as David Miller embraces his son strongly.

“Good luck, son.”

Nathan grabs his duffel and swings it over his shoulder. “See you soon,” he says.

“Hopefully not too soon.”

This makes Nate smile and he gives his father a quick nod.

Beside them, two younger contestants, Fox and Myles linger with their parents a little longer, almost hesitant to get on the bus.

“It’s going to be fine, Foxy,” her mother croons. “You’re a strong girl.”

Myles dad gives him a firm handshake. “Go get ‘em, sport.”

Myles ends up hugging him instead.

* * *

As the last teenager drops into their seat, Marcus steps on the bus.

“As you were told before, we’re asking you to avoid interacting with each other as much as possible, so we can capture it on camera. Our ride to the harbor is about twenty minutes.”

A few of the kids squirm in their seats, trying to contain their excitement.

“Once you’re on the boat, we’ll begin filming your intro bits. Everyone will be mic’d and you stay plugged in until the end of filming each day. You will have time off camera to relax.” Marcus pauses and glances around at the anxious teenagers. “You’ve all been briefed on the structure of today. Once we arrive at camp, you will have a short amount of time to settle in before the first challenge. Catering will be available for lunch, and then we’ll head to the set-up. Six of you will be eliminated today, and the remaining fourteen will be paired up tomorrow in the team challenge. Are there any questions to this point?”

A girl in braids raises her hand.

“Yes, Zoe?” Marcus tips his head towards her.

“For the teams, will we have our team colors provided for us? I tried to pack the best I could, but--”

Marcus nods his head as she speaks, cutting in quickly. “Yes, wardrobe will have a small collection of items available in addition to our _Endurance_ shirts that each player will receive upon the formation of their teams.”

Monroe smiles settles back into her seat.

“If there’s nothing else, I will see you guys at the harbor!”

The host gives a quick wave and hops down the steps, presumably heading to his own mode of transportation.

* * *

Clarke sits in her seat, trying not to fidget. A boy with long, dark hair sits across from her, eyeing her quietly.

“Nervous?”

His voice breaks her trance. “What?” she snaps, whipping her head towards him. “No-- excited, really.”

He smiles and it’s a nice smile. “I’m Finn.”

Clarke offers a tip lipped smile in return, keeping it short. “Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you, Princess.”

Clarke frowns at the name and shrugs, turning her focus to the seat in front of her, but he persists.

“Where are you from?”

She lets out a small puff of air, turning back towards him in agitation. “Boston, but I don’t think we’re supposed to be talking just yet.”

Finn leans back against the seat, legs splayed out lazily. “Whatever, this is going to be fun. Might as well enjoy it while I can.”

Clarke ponders that and turns forward once more, feeling Finn’s gaze on her profile.

* * *

They arrive at the harbor and production sets them all up with their microphones for the ride out to the film site. There are several cameras and boom mics following them around as they get set up. Marcus advises them that he will see them once they arrive at camp.

“I have a few scenes to film on the beach, and I will meet you all there. Now that you are mic'd up, you are welcome to start getting to know your competitors and potential teammates. I wish you all the best of luck.”

The group waves goodbye as Marcus climbs onto a speedboat, taking off towards the coast just hidden along the horizon.

One of the producers starts barking orders and the adventure begins.


	2. E01, Right to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty teenagers from across the country gather at Mecha Station to begin their journey to becoming an Endurance champion. Treehouses and camping with no parents sounds fun, but they can't get comfortable until they've proven their _Right to Stay_.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
 ****

**Endurance: Mecha** \- E01, Right to Stay

* * *

**[Camera pans over a dense forest that opens out onto a rugged coastline, crystal waters lapping at the sand and zooms in on a man clad in a blue and yellow Hawaiian-print shirt walking along the shore]**

**Marcus Kane:** Right now ten guys and ten girls from all across the country are about to embark on a journey of a lifetime. They will be isolated from their friends and families and put to the test. These twenty kids will see if they have both the ability and the _Endurance_ to overcome obstacles to achieve a goal. As this group of strangers makes their way across the sea, they must mentally prepare themselves to have their courage, strength and stamina tested.

**[Camera pans to a boat skimming across rugged water, a lanky boy with disheveled brown hair and a goofy smile leans on the edge of the boat]**

**Myles:** I’m Myles. I am from Knoxville, Tennessee and I am fourteen years old.

**[Cuts to wild-haired girl with dark, intense eyebrows]**

**Maya:** My name is Maya, I’m fifteen, from Boulder, Colorado.

**[Cuts to two olive-skinned teenagers sitting close together on the bench; the boy leans forward, elbows on his knees]**

**Bellamy:** Bellamy. Seventeen. Rhode Island.

**[The girl glances at him, rolling her eyes subtly]**

**Octavia:** My name is Octavia, I’m fifteen and also from Rhode Island.

**[Octavia continues in a voiceover as the camera pans over the group of teenagers situated anxiously in various spots around the boat]**

**Octavia:** Yes, I came here with my brother. Obviously, we understand that it’s a competition and we know that we could end up on different teams, but we’re both fighters and we’ll both do whatever it takes to win.

**[A scrappy looking blonde boy sits sprawled out on the bench, encroaching on the space of the girl beside him]**

**Wick:** What’s up, I’m Kyle, but I go by _Wick_. I am eighteen years old and I hail from Virginia Beach, Virginia.

**[Camera pans slightly to the muscular latina sitting beside him]**

**Raven:** The name is Raven Reyes from Richmond, Virginia and I am seventeen years old.

**[The boy smirks and Raven crosses her arms against her chest and leans back, keeping her eyes trained to the sea]**

**[Cuts to two boys, one scrawny with a pair of goggles on his head, the other smiling wide with a mop of dark hair as they jostle back and forth]**

**Jasper:** Hey, I’m Jasper Jordan from Las Vegas, Nevada and I’m fifteen.

**[Jasper bumps the other boy with his shoulder good naturedly, alerting him to the camera]**

**Monty:** Oh, hi, my name is Monty Green, I’m sixteen years of age, and I live in San Diego, California.

**[A brooding, dark-haired boy wearing a zip up hoodie despite the heat, the hood half covering his head, leans against the rails of the boat as he eyes the waves]**

**Murphy:** Birmingham, Alabama, sixteen, and call me Murphy.

**[The boy’s eyes remain trained on the water, not bothering to give the camera a second glance]**

**Harper:** Hi, my name is Harper.

**[Camera cuts to a girl with her backpack in her lap, stuffed bear peeking out over the top]**

**Harper:** I am fifteen and I’m from Savannah, Georgia. My strategy would be to find people I connect with and try my best in every challenge to show that I have what it takes to be the _Endurance_ champion.

**[Two girls with long curly locks braided back, one with dirty blonde hair and the other brown, both stone faced as they sit stoically next to each other come into the camera’s view]**

**Anya:** I’m Anya from Portland, Oregon and I’m eighteen years old. I’m here to win and nothing else matters.

**[The darker-haired girl watches her appreciatively, nodding once before turning her own concentrated eyes on the camera]**

**Lexa:** Lexa, seventeen, and I’m from Miami, Florida. I don’t plan on aligning myself with anyone who won’t take me straight to first place.

**[Camera pans out, circling the boat as it speeds across the water, approaching the coast quickly]**

**Lincoln:** What’s up, I’m Lincoln and I am eighteen years old. **[Cuts to a broad shouldered boy with a Yankees cap on backwards]** I am from the ATL. If you ask my family what I bring to the table, they will tell you I am fiercely loyal and I will do anything for those that I care about. I’m not here to manipulate, I’m here to play the game.

**[A girl with long brown hair and fair skin smiles at the camera with tight lips]**

**Roma:** Roma, sixteen, and I’m from Scottsdale, Arizona.

**[Camera pans to the left, a small girl with dark hair falling over her shoulders and pointed features plays nervously with her bag]**

**Fox:** Fox, I am fourteen and I am from Casper, Wyoming. I’ve never done anything like this before, I’m hoping to prove that I _do_ have _Endurance_ , even though I’m the youngest girl here.

**[Cuts to a boy wearing a University of Texas beanie and a scowl, leaning against a wall. He nods gruffly]**

**Miller:** Nathan Miller, mostly everyone calls me Miller. I am seventeen and I’m from Waco, Texas. I would say my greatest weakness is probably my extremely dry wit. I am a smart aleck and I have no problem telling someone they are an idiot.

**[A girl snorts and the camera pans]**

**Monroe:** And, I’m Monroe. I am sixteen and I came all the way from La Crosse, Wisconsin. I’m here because I have what it takes to become the _Endurance_ champion. I am a warrior.

**[Camera cuts to a fair-skinned blonde, head thrown back with laughter next to two boys. The dark-skinned boy laughs along while the other who has long brown hair, whipping in the wind, smiles on]**

**[The blonde turns toward the camera, a smile still on her lips]**

**Clarke:** I am Clarke Griffin from Boston, Massachusetts, and I’m seventeen. I’m an incredibly competitive person who will never shy away from a challenge, and I _definitely_ think I bring to the table what it takes to win.

**[The dark-skinned boy sends a side glance in her direction, nodding softly in agreement]**

**Wells:** Wells Jaha. I’m sixteen and from Hartford, Connecticut. I think my biggest asset in this game is my ability to think logically; I’ll never do anything without thinking it through, and I’m sure this’ll take me to the end.

 **Finn:** Finn Collins.

**[Camera pans to the final boy who leans himself back against the bars]**

**Finn:** I’m seventeen and from Dayton, Ohio. I’ve always wanted to come prove my strength and determination, and I think Endurance is the perfect way to show everyone just how good of a competitor I am.

**[Music continues as the camera sweeps out before cutting to the man on the coast]**

**Kane:** Only two players will make it to the end as we find out who possesses the greatest _Endurance_.

**[[Cuts to intro video]](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4) **

* * *

**[Cuts to the group of teenagers with backpacks, nervously bouncing on the balls of their feet while the man in the Hawaiian-print shirt strolls up]**

**Kane:** Welcome!

**[There is a scattered response of _hellos_ and _thank yous_ and the man stops short of the group as they crowd around closer]**

**Kane:** I’m your host, Marcus Kane, and this is Endurance.

**[This time there is cheering and bumping of shoulders and elbows as excitement titters through the group. Marcus waits for the chatter to die down before continuing his speech]**

**Kane:** You guys know how this works. Right now there are twenty of you, but here on _Endurance_ you must earn your _Right to Stay_. For six of you, today will be your last day. For the rest of you, today is just the beginning.

**[In the crowd, Jasper turns and high-fives Monty, and Clarke smiles broadly when Wells elbows her excitedly]**

**Kane:** You all know how the game works. Following the Right to Stay Challenge, the remaining contestants will be paired up with a partner and as a team you will compete in series of challenges. In our game there are two types: in the Endurance Missions, you will battle it out for the right to use the Samadhi, handicapping another team in the Temple Missions, along with one of the twelve Pyramid pieces you need to win this game. The Temple Mission winner will wield the power to send two teams to the Temple of Fate, where one team will be eliminated from the competition completely.

**[Several of the players nod along in understanding as Kane reviews the setup of the competition]**

**Kane:** The competition will continue until only two teams remain, and they will battle until one team possesses all twelve Pyramid pieces, thus ensuring their title as _Endurance Champion_. This year, the winning team will receive a week trip to Rome, where they will immerse themselves in the rich history, architecture and food that _Roma_ has to offer.

**[Marcus pauses and the kids cheer, he takes a deep breath]**

**Kane:** All twenty of you will take part in a challenge that will determine your fate here on _Endurance_ in just a few short hours. But first, who wants to see where you will be staying?

**[A few of the teenagers’ hands shoot up and they cheer boisterously. With a smile, Marcus beckons them with an over-exaggerated arm gesture and the group trails at his heels]**

* * *

**[Cuts to the group arriving in a small clearing in the woods]**

**Kane:** Welcome to camp. **[Kane gestures upward]** If you look up, you will find your home for the remainder of your journey.

**[Eyes turn upwards and a few gasps of awe filter through the crowd]**

**Kane:** Yes. **[Kane smiles]** You will be sleeping in treehouses. For the next few weeks, you will have no electricity. That means no computers, no iPhones, no Facebook. You will have to endure both the challenges of surviving out here and the challenges designed to push you to your physical and mental limits. I hope you’re ready. Take the next few hours to get to know your competitors. I’ll meet you guys back at the beach for your challenge later this afternoon.

**[Marcus departs from the group and the teenagers exchange looks before bursting forward towards the treehouses, girls on the left, boys on the right, excitement evident in their jitters and yells]**

* * *

******[Cuts to the girl’s hut]**

**[Several girls have thrown their packs on various beds, some of them opting to keep their bags close without getting too comfortable]**

**Fox:** I wonder what the challenge will be.

**[Fox worries her bottom lip between her teeth, Clarke turns from the bunk she’s dropped her bag on and offers the younger girl a smile]**

**Clarke:** In the past seasons it’s always been some kind of physical challenge, holding on as long as you can.

**[Raven is telling Roma and Harper that she plays Varsity volleyball while Anya and Lexa stand quietly away from the group, speaking only to each other]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa in the confessional booth]**

**Lexa:** I didn’t come here to make friends. This is a competition, I will always do what’s best for me and my team. Always.

* * *

**[Cuts to the boy's hut]**

**[Bellamy watches the other boys, studying them quietly. Jasper and Monty have both already thrown their bags onto a bunk and headed back out to the main campsite]**

**Myles, to Lincoln:** Dude, you’re huge.

**[Myles gapes at Lincoln, reaching out tentatively to grasp his bicep]**

**Myles:** Are you sure you’re only eighteen?

**[Lincoln laughs]**

**Lincoln:** Yeah, dude. I’m eighteen.

**[Myles nods absently with an open mouth, and Lincoln shakes his head before leaving the hut to join the group outside]**

* * *

**[Cuts to the main camp]**

**[Wick has found a hammock to lounge in and several other people have gathered around, perching themselves on the various log benches. Harper and Monroe talk amongst themselves as Maya attempts to flirt with Jasper]**

**[A lot of the teenagers are talking over each other, laughing and jumping around with nervous energy. Finn is chatting with Raven, Clarke and Octavia, recalling his experience rock climbing in Australia last summer]**

**Finn:** It takes an insane amount of upper body strength and discipline.

**[Raven raises an eyebrow]**

**Raven:** Well, hopefully that’ll help you out here.

**[Miller rolls his eyes as he watches from behind the girls]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Miller in the confessional booth]**

**Miller:** There are twenty of us right now, in two hours, six people are gone and I want to make sure I don’t get too buddy-buddy with someone who might be going home. I’ll bide my time, and align myself properly after the challenge is over.

* * *

**[Cuts back to the main camp, camera focusing on Bellamy as he sits near the group. He listens to Finn and Raven, Clarke and Octavia converse behind him as he rolls his eyes]**

**Clarke:** I’m so excited to finally be here. It feels like I’ve been waiting forever to get here and really do this.

**[Bellamy scoffs, and the girls turn their eyes toward him at the sound]**

**Clarke:** Is something wrong?

**[Bellamy stands up to approach the group]**

**Bellamy:** Just wondering how long the princess is going to last is all.

**[Bellamy shrugs and the dull roar of conversation quiets as the majority of the teenagers attempt to nonchalantly eye the exchange. Camera zooms in on Bellamy and Clarke as they stand face to face. Octavia is visible behind Clarke wearing an anxious expression]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Octavia in the confessional booth]**

**Octavia:** Bellamy isn’t _actually_ an ass, but it is part of his strategy to intimidate and maintain his appearance of strength. He has a tendency to get carried away sometimes, and I think Clarke is a person that’s going to have a lot of sway in this game, so he has to be careful. I hope he can get over himself for the sake of the game.

* * *

**[Camera sweeps over the whispered conversations of the other groups before finding Bellamy and Clarke again]**

**Octavia:** Bell...

 **Clarke:** Don’t worry, Octavia, **[Clarke offers her a warm smile]** Bellamy will see just how long this _princess_ is going to last when the whole game is over and I’m the one going home with the first place prize.

 **Bellamy:** You sure about that?

**[Clarke smiles directly at Bellamy as he narrows his eyes in return]**

**Clarke:** Guess you’ll just have to watch to find out.

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** Bellamy isn’t the first person in this world who has underestimated me, and the most satisfying thing about having someone underestimate you is getting to show them just how wrong they are. I may not appear to be as cutthroat as some of the other people here, but don’t think for a second I didn’t come here to win. Bellamy Blake will see just how wrong he was about me by the end of this game.

* * *

**[Camera sweeps over the group approaching Marcus, who is standing in front of the challenge set up]**

**[[Challenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opVIyoYKOwQ) set up: the contestants are brought out to a small body of water in the middle of the dense forest, just off the shore is a platform with ten cylindrical poles dangling from the scaffolding, the poles will move out over the water at the start of the challenge where the contestants must hang on for their Right to Stay]**

**Kane:** Welcome, guys. **[The group comes to a halt in front of him]** As you all know, six of you will be going home… tonight.

**[The camera pans to a few worried faces as they look around at each other, but several of the kids remain stoic and confident in their stances]**

**[Marcus sweeps his arm out to the scaffolding set out over the water]**

**Kane:** For this challenge, you will have to hold on for dear life. The girls will go first, followed by the guys. The first three girls and three boys to fall will be eliminated and sent home tonight, the remaining fourteen will be guaranteed another night.

**[Camera zooms in on Clarke's face as she lets out a calculated breath]**

**Kane:** Girls, are you ready? **[Marcus smiles as his eyes scan the group of anxious contestants]**

**[Panning the group, the camera cuts to zoom in on several of the girls faces: Lexa stoic and ready, chest puffed out; Fox nervous and fidgety; Harper chewing on the inside of her cheek]**

**Kane:** Let’s get to it!

**[Cuts to girls readying themselves on the platform, each in front of their respective poles. Upon zooming in on Roma adjusting her clothes, the small lipped bottom of the pole is visible]**

**Kane:** Alright ladies, get ready!

* * *

**[The girls move forward, wrapping their arms around their poles, feet still planted on the platform]**

**Kane:** Set... begin!

**[Marcus drops his hands and the girls jump up, some hooking their legs around the metal cylinder and others bracing the edges of their feet on the small lip at the bottom of the pole. The challenge begins and the boys watch on, cheering from the shore as the girls hang tightly]**

**Wells, cupping his hands around his mouth:** Let’s go, Clarke!

**[Several of the other boys let out a whoop and the occasional, _’Hang on girls!’_ ]**

**Kane:** You’ve been hanging for one minute ladies!

**[Raven adjusts her grip, steadying her balance on the lip of the pole. The petite girl, Fox, is visibly shaking already, her grip uneasy around the pole]**

**Finn:** You’ve got it Fox!

**[Fox starts to slip down the pole, unable to secure herself. A brief moment later she drops off the end of the pole into the water]**

**Kane:** Oh, that’s it for Fox, she will be going home tonight. Who else is going to join her?

**[More time passes and the girls start to feel the burn. Monroe’s arms shake as she focuses her breathing. Camera pans in close to the contestants, pain and determination drawn on their faces. Anya shimmies herself up the pole a bit and tries to jostle it, causing the whole scaffolding to shake. Maya lets out a pained squeal, and she drops down the pole, her whole body wrapped around the bottom third. Noticing the effect she had, Anya braces her grip and repeats the action]**

**Maya:** Stop! Please stop! **[She is panicked and begins to slowly inch down the pole]**

**[Camera zooms in on Anya’s face, calculating and determined. With one final jump, the scaffolding shakes and Maya drops into the cold water below with a splash]**

**Kane:** That’s it for Maya. Who is going to be the last to drop?

**[Cuts to the boys standing on the shore with Marcus and a cold, wet Fox with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. Jasper glances at Monty, who shrugs, and returns to cheer on the remaining group on the rig over the water]**

**Monty:** Let’s go girls! Hold on tight! You can do it!

 **Kane, looking at his watch:** Five minutes have passed ladies, five minutes!

**[Several more minutes pass as the girls show off their steely will-power and strength. Camera sweeps in close to the girls, showcasing the shaking muscles of the contestants]**

**Kane:** Eleven minutes, ladies. None of these girls seems to want to go home tonight!

 **Raven, shifting slightly against her pole:** Hell no!

**[Camera zooms in on Harper, who has her eyes closed, whispering to herself]**

**Harper:** Fall, fall, fall.

 **Myles, from the shore:** You can do this, Harper! **[This prompts several other boys to continue cheering for the girls]**

 **Kane:** Fifteen minutes have passed ladies. **[He turns to the boys]** Looks like we’ve got some tough ladies out there, guys. Think you can keep up?

**[A few of the boys snort, but most of them just nod in acknowledgment. None of them wants to underestimate these ladies]**

**Kane:** Seventeen minutes.

**[Cuts to the contestants, and out of nowhere, Roma suddenly drops into the water]**

**Octavia:** Oh my god! We did it! **[She thrusts a fist up into the air and practically flips off her pole]**

 **Kane:** That’s it! Roma makes three. **[He claps his hands together]** Ladies, you’re finished! Congratulations!

**[There is screaming and numerous splashes as the remaining contestants let go of their poles and fall into the water, swimming to each other and throwing arms around necks. Raven smacks a big kiss on Clarke’s cheek and Monroe high-fives Harper]**

**[Cuts to Fox in the confessional booth, her eyes are bright and watery as she looks into the camera]**

**Fox:** In today’s Right to Stay challenge, we had to hang onto these large metal poles over water. The hardest part was finding a secure position. There wasn’t anywhere to really put your feet and I just wasn’t quite ready for it, I guess. Being on the show has definitely taught me that I can do things if I push myself hard enough. I hope I can take away some awesome friendships and memories.

**[Camera cuts back to the shore, all the girls have now returned to the group, save the three eliminated contestants and Marcus beams at them]**

**Kane:** Congratulations girls, great work. You’ve shown you have the _Endurance_ to make it a few more days here on this competition.

**[Camera circles the group, capturing the reactions of several of the girls: Anya smiles smugly; Octavia is bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly; Harper is smiling, but looks utterly exhausted]**

**[Cuts back to Marcus]**

**Kane:** Now it’s the boys turn.

**[Pans to the boys]**

**Kane:** Ready to show these ladies what you’re made of?

**[There are several low hoots and slapping of hands as the boys get pumped up]**

**Kane:** Alright, let’s get to it.

* * *

**[Camera cuts to a wide shot of the challenge, the boys below are visible as they take their positions. Bellamy crosses an arm across his chest, pulling it into a stretch. Lincoln cracks his neck, rolling his shoulders as he takes a spot on the pole beside Bellamy]**

**Lincoln:** Good luck, bro.

 **Bellamy, drawling:** Yeah, okay, bro.

**[Lincoln shrugs and wraps his long, muscular arms around his pole]**

**Kane:** Ready? Set… go!

**[Marcus once again drops his arm and the boys all scramble onto their poles. Camera sweeps across the boys, smug and confident as the challenge begins]**

**Kane:** Thirty seconds!

 **Octavia, from the shore:** Let’s go boys!

 **Clarke:** Hang in there Myles!

**[Myles has his feet settled on the lips of the pole, struggling to find a secure spot]**

**Myles, muttering:** Dang it! **[He tightens his arms around the pole. It’s not enough, and a beat later, his foot slips and he drops into the water]**

 **Kane:** Oh! There goes Myles... and then there were nine!

**[Myles’ head pops out of the water and he slaps the surface angrily]**

* * *

**[The boys put up a fight, same as the girls, as several minutes pass]**

**Kane:** Four minutes, gentlemen.

**[Cuts to Wick]**

**Wick:** It’s all mathematics, kids. **[He shrugs, weight pressed to the metal cylinder]**

**[Pans to Bellamy, who rolls his eyes]**

**Harper, from the shore:** Alright guys, you got it!

**[Cuts to wide shot of the boys. Jasper stretches out almost standing on just the lips on the pole. Murphy, taking a cue from Anya, starts to jump on the pole, causing the scaffolding to jostle and Jasper loses his balance, crashing into the water below]**

**Monty:** Jas!

**[Jasper surfaces and lets out a frustrated yell]**

**Kane:** Oh, and Jasper is out. He will be heading home tonight. Seven minutes have passed, who has the _Endurance_?

**[Cuts to Finn]**

**Finn:** Shoot, my legs are shaking. **[He tries to adjust himself, but one foot slips, and his whole body slides down the pole. He scrambles to pull his foot back up to the lip but cannot gain purchase. A second later, he falls to the water with a splash]**

**[Camera zooms in on the girls watching from the shore. Several of the girls gasp, shocked that Finn would be the third to fall]**

**Raven, covering her mouth in surprise:** Oh my god.

 **Kane:** Whoa! That’s it! The game is over.

**[The remaining boys whoop as they, too, release their poles splashing around to congratulate each other on earning their Right to Stay]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Finn in the confessional booth]**

**Finn:** I-I don’t really know what happening in today’s challenge. I thought I had what it takes, but apparently Endurance is about a lot more that what you think you can do. **[He frowns at the camera before rising to his feet tiredly]**

* * *

**[Camera pans to Marcus who is now standing in front of the remaining fourteen contestants]**

**Kane:** Congratulations everyone!

**[The group cheers]**

**Kane:** You have earned your Right to Stay in this competition. But today was only the beginning. Tonight you will get to go back to camp and make yourselves comfortable. Tomorrow, we will be forming teams. I suggest you get to know each other tonight, and really think about who you want to continue on in this competition with. And, if I were you, I’d make sure everyone else knows who you want as a teammate, because you never know who’s hands that fate will be in.

**[The contestants exchange curious glances, and Marcus smiles]**

**Kane:** Goodnight guys, I’ll see you back at camp tomorrow for your next challenge.

**[There are various _“Bye, Marcus!”_ and _“Thanks, Marcus!”_ exclamations as the kids wrap towels tightly around their shoulders]**

**[Camera zooms out, following the contestants as they head back through the forest to camp. Octavia and Raven have their arms draped around each other and Monty hangs to the back of the group]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Monty in the confessional booth]**

**Monty:** I’m definitely sad to see Jasper go so early, he and I bonded right away, but that’s the game, I guess. I’m just glad to still be here, and I can’t wait to see who my partner will be. People may underestimate me, but I really am here to bring home the gold. Hopefully my partner feels the same.

* * *

 

##  _Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Camera cuts to Marcus]**

**Kane:** So, the Blue team has been formed.

**[A wide shot of Lincoln, Raven, Wells, and Anya with their fist holding up a pillar against a wooden frame]**

**Kane:** It’s been eight minutes. Put more pressure on it! Don’t let go!

**[Cuts to Anya in the confessional booth]**

**Anya:** I cannot stand my partner. We’re complete opposites. You might as well send me home tomorrow with this kind of luck.

* * *

**Episode Two: Hold Up The Pillar, airing: July 13, 2016**

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	3. E01.b BTS

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)

* * *

_“And cut!”_ one of the producers shouts over the murmur of the group.

The sun has mostly settled and the camp is fairly dark, save a few large generator lights. The group of fourteen has returned to camp, this time bringing their bags into their cabins and pulling out items confidently.

The film crew begins to pack up the cameras and one of the assistants, Luna, gathers the group around for a final round of instructions.

“Everyone has turned in their mics, yeah?” She looks around the group, making eye contact with each teenager individually. “Great. Cratering is here for the next hour for a late dinner, chaperone staff will be on call if there is an emergency. Call tomorrow is eight o’clock for mics and wardrobe. Any questions?”

No one says anything, only shaking their heads in response.

“Okay, Indra is on site tonight. She’ll be your go-to for any questions until production comes back to work in the morning. Our camp is about fifteen minutes from here, so if there’s an issue, Marcus and/or myself can be here quickly.”

She smiles, and then claps her hands together. “And, goodnight guys.”

As Luna departs, the group disperses.

* * *

Clarke finds herself sharing a bunk with Raven.

“I’ve never been to Richmond,” she says when Raven tells her where she’s from.

Raven shrugs. “It’s pretty cool. I went to Boston last spring, checking out campuses.”

“Where are you applying?”

Raven smiles smugly. “Penn, Cornell, Harvard, Columbia, Northwestern, MIT…” Clarke raises an eyebrow. “I’m trying to keep my options open.”

“That’s awesome,” Clarke replies. “My mom went to Yale, so I think she sort of expects me to follow in her footsteps.”

Raven grimaces.

“But, anyways,” Clarke breathes. “I don’t really want to talk about college right now.” She laughs. “Let’s talk about potential partners.”

“Shouldn’t we save this conversation for the cameras?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “We can have the same conversation tomorrow, I promise.”

Raven snorts in response. “I don’t know. Bellamy seems like a tough competitor.”

“What about Wick?”

Contorting her face, Raven looks up at her. “Wick?”

“I don’t know, he seems interested, at least.”

She thinks about it. “I don’t know. I mean, Bellamy probably wants to be with his sister. I kind of thought, _at first_ , that Finn would make a good partner.”

Clarke cocks her head at this.

Raven ducks hers, saying, “Yeah, obviously I was _wrong_.”

A low laugh escapes Clarke and Monroe and Harper enter the cabin, and their conversation turns towards the rest of the guys and who they think will end up together tomorrow. By the end of the night, most of the girls are huddled together on Clarke and Raven’s bunk, laughing and talking late into the night.


	4. E02, Hold Up The Pillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourteen remaining contestants will _Hold Up The Pillar_ for a chance to pick their partner and a say in the formation of the remaining six teams.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
****

**Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E02, Hold Up The Pillar

* * *

**_[Previously on](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/147243573055/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-intro)…. Endurance!_ **

**[Wide shot of the boat skimming the water towards the coast]**

**Marcus Kane [voiceover]:** Right now ten guys and ten girls from all across the country are about to embark on a journey of a lifetime. They will be isolated from their friends and families and put to the test. These twenty kids will see if they have both the ability and the _Endurance_ to overcome obstacles to achieve a goal. As this group of strangers makes their way across the sea, they must mentally prepare themselves to have their courage, strength and stamina tested.

**[Cuts to a shot of the treehouses and contestants chatting excitedly. Camera zooms in on Bellamy and Clarke staring each other down]**

**Bellamy:** Just wondering how long the princess is going to last is all.

**[Quick shots of the boys and the girls competing in the Right to Stay including: Maya asking Anya to stop jumping, Myles slapping the water in anger, and Octavia nearly flipping off her pole after successfully passing the challenge]**

**[Cuts to Marcus standing before the group of contestants after the eliminations have been completed]**

**Marcus Kane:** You have earned your Right to Stay in this competition.

**[Cuts to a shot of the group walking back to the treehouses after the completion of the Right to Stay competition, Octavia and Raven holding on to one another, a few of the teenagers’ wide smiles]**

**[Marcus speaks in a voiceover as the scene fades]**

**Marcus Kane:** Who has the skill to win it all? Find out as we see who possesses the greatest _Endurance_.

**[[Cuts to intro video](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4)]**

* * *

**[Fades into the player's’ camp, teenagers can be seen lounging around: Wick is laying in a hammock between two trees and Raven is tying and untying a knotted rope at the base of one of them, her back leaning against the bark. Bellamy and Octavia are sitting beside each other on a log, Monty and Miller standing above them talking]**

**Monty:** There’s a lot of really tough girls here.

**[Miller nods and Bellamy picks up a twig, twisting it between his fingers]**

**Octavia:** Who would you want for your partner? If you could choose _right now._

**[She looks between the two boys, who turn and look at each other with contemplation]**

**Monty:** Monroe seems really cool. Anya and Lexa could be tough competitors, but they kind of scare me, to be honest.

**[Miller grunts out a laugh]**

**Miller:** I think Monroe would be a good pick, too.

**[Octavia leans forward, turning to Bellamy]**

**Octavia:** Bellamy?

**[Bellamy drops the twig and tilts his chin up]**

**Bellamy:** Raven, for sure.

**[Octavia gasps in mock offense]**

**Octavia:** Not your own sister? **[She clutches at her chest as she gapes comically at the boy]**

**[Bellamy rolls his eyes]**

**Bellamy:** I don’t know if we’ll get that lucky, O.

**[Octavia sways and bumps Bellamy with her shoulder fondly]**

**Octavia:** I’m just messing with you, big bro.

* * *

**[Cuts to Octavia in the confessional booth]**

**Octavia:** In an ideal situation, obviously I would love to have Bellamy be my partner. We’d _dominate_ , but I understand how crazy it already is that we’re even here together. At least there are definitely some other strong competitors, and I think if I had to work with someone besides Bellamy I’d love to work with Lincoln or Miller.

* * *

**[Cuts to the inside of the girls’ treehouse, sweeping over Anya and Lexa having a discussion in the corner before moving to a group of three on the other side of the room. Clarke, Harper, and Monroe are huddled on the lower bed, heads pushed together for their hushed conversation]**

**Harper:** There are some really strong people here. **[Harper bites her lower lip, eyes widening with worry]**

 **Monroe:** Don’t doubt yourself. You’ve already made it this far.

 **Clarke:** Who would you guys want to partner up with given the chance?

**[Camera widens slightly as all three girls think over the question. Monroe nods, looking resolute as she leans forward]**

**Monroe:** Miller is definitely my speed. He’s strong and silent, which means he won’t be spilling any game secrets to anyone.

 **Clarke:** That’s a good point, plus he won’t get himself into any drama. You never know what someone like Bellamy will do with that mouth of his.

 **Harper:** He’s a really fierce player, though. He wasn’t shaking at all during the Right to Stay.

 **Clarke:** Realistically he wouldn’t be a bad partner, but we haven’t seen him compete mentally. I’d much rather partner with Wells who I know is a well-rounded player.

**[Camera zooms in on Harper as she nods along and knits her eyebrows together in thought]**

**Harper:** Some of the players seem too outwardly intense for me; I don’t think I could be comfortable partnering with them. I’d rather go with someone like Monty who’s great mentally, or Lincoln. He’s been super nice but still in it to win it.

 **Monroe:** Speaking of intense and in it to win it…

**[Monroe trails off, her eyes shifting to Lexa and Anya across the room as the camera sweeps to the other side of the treehouse. Lexa and Anya are sitting with their backs against a wall and a foot of space between them, speaking only in sharp whispers]**

**Anya:** Monty will be the first one to go, no doubt.

 **Lexa:** He at least has some intelligence. Murphy hasn’t tried to talk to anyone, horrible social gameplay, and verdict is still out on Lincoln.

 **Anya:** Lincoln seems to be incredibly strong; he’d crush any physical competition.

 **Lexa:** But so far he’s talking to everyone and being far too friendly. Who knows if he’ll be able to really bring it.

 **Anya:** Ideally, I’d chose Lincoln or Bellamy. I trust them to win any physical competition and they won’t hold me back in any mental challenge.

**[Pans to Lexa’s face as she nods at Anya’s words, face poised even in thought]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa in the confessional booth]**

**Lexa:** At this point I don’t really know who I want to be partnered with. Honestly, most of the girls would make better partners than the boys here. I need someone focused and strong, but most of these boys are too concerned with socializing. Bellamy seems the most focused so far; by default I would choose him.

* * *

**[Cuts to Wick still on the hammock, swaying slightly with the breeze as he looks over at Raven curiously. Raven remains oblivious as she keeps her head ducked and her eyes on the knots in the rope lying in front of her]**

**Wick:** What are you working on?

 **Raven:** Rocket science… what does it look like?

 **Wick:** It looks like you’re untying a knotted rope.

**[Raven looks up and raises an eyebrow, setting the rope down in her lap]**

**Raven:** Well, aren’t you observant.

**[A beat of silence passes before Raven sighs]**

**Raven:** You aren’t going to ask me who I want to be my partner? Or tell me who you want? Everyone’s talking about it.

**[Wick shrugs and smiles widely at her]**

**Wick:** I’m not worried about it. Plus I’m pretty sure it’ll be you.

 **Raven:** Excuse me?

 **Wick:** You and I will be together. We’ll be partners, it’s practically destiny.

**[Raven rolls her eyes, grabbing the rope from her lap and moving toward the larger group by the fire pit]**

**Wick, calling out to her back:** It’s fine, we’ll talk it over later!

* * *

**[Cut to Wick in the confessional booth]**

**Wick:** Raven is definitely my first choice for a partner, and I’m hoping by hinting around others that I want her to be, they might just make it happen. She may not agree with me right now, but she’ll change her mind once she realizes how well we’ll work together. I’m sure she’s going to warm up to the idea.

* * *

**[Sweeps over the group at large. Teenagers are still scattered around the logs, discussing partner picks and what the competition could be. The few people who had been in the treehouses shuffle over, boredom evident in their limbs]**

**Lexa:** Do we know when this competition is going to happen yet?

**[Most of everyone shakes their head no while a few discuss when they think the next challenge will occur]**

**Harper:** I just want it to begin, I feel so ready.

* * *

**[Cut to Harper in the confessional booth]**

**Harper:** There’s definitely a part of me that’s terrified to see what the next challenge is, especially because I’m about to find out just who my partner will be, but I definitely feel ready for it. Just like everyone else I came here to play, and it’s about time I got to see who I’ll be playing with.

* * *

**[Fades into the contestants hiking through the forest into a clearing where Marcus Kane, now donned in a short-sleeved green and yellow plaid shirt and cargo shorts, waits for them in front of the challenge setup]**

**[[Challenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4iQhSQoTgQ) setup: twelve wooden posts with varying heights with a beam about a foot long jutting out from the top are laid out in a V-shape and sitting below each post is a two-foot tall cylindrical pillar. Each player will be positioned below the post, holding the pillar between their hand and the beam. If the pillar loses contact with the beam and the pillar falls away, the player will be removed from the challenge. The last remaining player will win the challenge]**

**[Also present in the clearing are seven colored poles, representing the seven colors the teams formed will represent]**

**Kane:** Good afternoon guys, everyone sleep okay?

**[There are murmurs of positive affirmation to the question and Kane smiles]**

**Kane:** Good, good. As you know, today you will be competing to be paired up with the ideal partner. Assuming you’ve all discussed this thoroughly, is there anyone here who knows who they’d like as their partner already?

**[Most of the group remains silent but Bellamy opens his mouth hesitantly]**

**Kane:** Bellamy?

 **Bellamy, shifting his weight:** I mean, ideally Octavia is my first choice. We’ve been a team for a really long time and I think that would translate really well to this competition.

 **Octavia, agreeing:** Yeah, I would love to be with Bell.

**[Kane smiles knowingly]**

**Kane:** Well, because you had the courage to speak up. Octavia and Bellamy will be our first team formed here on Endurance, and you will not have to compete in the team challenge.

**[The group is surprised and several of the contestants look around at each other. A wide smile pulls across Bellamy’s face and Octavia darts in front of the group to throw her arms around her brother’s neck]**

**Kane:** You also get to choose the color of your team.

 **Bellamy & Octavia, simultaneously:** Blue! **[They immediately look at each other and laugh]**

**[There is scattered laughter and Kane chuckles, clapping his hands together]**

**Kane:** So the Blue team has been formed. For the rest of you, a different fate awaits you. Behind me, you can see that there are wooden posts and large cylindrical pillars. Your job will be to _Hold Up The Pillar_ against the beam jutting out from the top of the post. It’s that simple. If the pillar falls away, you’re out.

**[Cuts to Raven, who rolls her shoulders in preparation. Panning the setup, the camera sweeps back to Kane]**

**Kane:** Remember what I told you yesterday about your fate? You never know whose hands it will be in. The winner of this challenge will be awarded the right to pick their partner, as well as the next set of partners. Once that team is formed, they will subsequently pick the next set of partners, and so on and so forth until all the remaining six teams are chosen.

**[A nervous murmur bounces around the group]**

**Kane:** If there aren’t any questions, I’ll have everyone take their positions.

* * *

**[Fades into contestants positioned below their respective poles]**

**Kane:** Alright everyone, remember, the last one standing will guarantee themselves their first choice in partners. **[There are scattered ready exclamations]** Get into positions. On your mark, get set…go!

**[The challenge begins and the players place their fists against the bottoms of their pillars as they hold them up. It takes a few of them a moment to balance their pillar against the beam]**

**Octavia:** Alright guys, you can do it.

 **Clarke:** Let’s go everyone!

**[Less than a minute into the competition Monroe’s pillar slips and she grabs it right out of the air. Her face is frustrated but amused]**

**Monroe:** Dang it, it slipped right off!

 **Kane:** Oh, Monroe, what happened? **[Monroe trots off to join Kane and the Blue Team]**

 **Monroe:** I don’t know! I just didn’t get enough pressure under there.

**[Camera pans back to the challenge, Wells’ eyes trained on a spot on the ground in concentration. Camera zooms in on various contestants as they focus on their task]**

**Kane [voiceover]:** Gotta put enough pressure, find your center guys.

**[Harper nibbles on her bottom lip as her hand sways just slightly]**

**Kane:** One minute, everyone.

**[The sun is beating down from overhead and sweat trickles down arms and necks as the competition continues. Players pillars start falling away much quicker: Harper, followed by Monty, Wick and Murphy]**

**Kane:** Three minutes, four girls and three boys remain.

 **Harper:** Let’s go ladies! You got this Clarke!

**[Clarke tries to arch her back slightly, causing her balance to sway]**

**Kane:** Whoa, whoa!

**[Quickly gathering her wits, Clarke steadies the pillar and widens her stance. A moment later the camera cuts to Miller. His hand lowers suddenly and the pillar loses contact with the beam, he tries to lift it back up quickly]**

**Kane:** Oh, no that’s it. Miller, you’re out!

 **Miller:** Damn! **[He grips the pillar angrily and moves to throw it down, stopping himself mid-motion]**

 **Clarke, voice shaky:** Whoa.

**[Clarke loses her balance and the pillar slips off the beam and falls to the ground]**

**Harper:** That’s okay, Clarke!

**[The camera sweeps across the remaining contenders: Wells, Lincoln, Lexa, Anya and Raven. Wells is still mega-focused and the three girls have fierce determination written on their faces]**

**Kane:** Seven minutes have passed!

**[Camera pulls out into an overhead shot of the challenge, circling the clearing]**

**Lexa:** You guys may as well give up, I’m not going anywhere.

 **Raven, frowning:** Oh, shut up.

**[A wide shot of Lincoln, Raven, Wells, and Anya with their fist holding up a pillar against a wooden frame]**

**Kane:** It’s been eight minutes. Put more pressure on it! Don’t let go!

**[Anya looks like she’s about to say something when the pillar above her head wobbles and slips out from under the beam]**

**Kane:** And then there were four.

**[Raven’s jaw clenches, her arm visibly shaking from the pressure of holding up the pillar]**

**Monty:** Let’s go guys, keep it up!

 **Kane:** Ten minutes are gone!

**[Raven groans underneath her breath, eyes focused with steely determination]**

**Raven:** Come on Reyes, you’ve got this.

 **Octavia:** You guys are doing great!

**[Lexa catches Raven’s eyes, smirking over at her, Raven pointedly looking away. Lincoln and Wells both keep their stares locked somewhere unseeable, only focused on the challenge in front of them]**

**Kane:** Two more minutes have passed! Who’s going to come out on top?

 **Lexa:** It’s going to be–

**[Lexa’s arm suddenly gives, falling a few inches down and allowing for the pillar to slip from her hold and to the ground. Her lips purse with anger, her fists clenching at her sides as she moves toward the other fallen players]**

**[Raven grunts once more before her own pillars falls, a brief flash of disappointment hitting her features. As she walks back to the group she makes a point of sending a smirk in Lexa’s direction]**

**Kane:** It’s been fifteen minutes, the final two boys remain standing with unwavering determination!

**[Camera pans out, the sun scorching hot overhead as the two boys struggle with the growing fatigue of the challenge]**

**Wells:** Ahhhh. **[His arm is shaking and sweat drips down his face]**

 **Lincoln:** You’re alright, bro.

 **Wells:** I’m not giving up!

 **Lincoln:** Wouldn’t be a competition if you did. [He laughs]

**[Several more minutes tick by, when suddenly, Lincoln shifts and his pillar wriggles its way out from under the beam and topples to the ground. He shouts in frustration and Wells looks up from the spot he’d been focused up, a wide smile]**

**Kane:** Oh! That’s it. Wells, you’ve won!

**[The group cheers as the challenge finishes and Wells drops his arm, rubbing the muscles gingerly with his other hand. He jogs over to the group, where several of the boys clap him on the back, congratulating him. Camera pans to Bellamy, who remains unreadable at the outcome. Clarke pushes through the crowd and hugs Wells, and Marcus moves to quiet the group]**

**Kane:** Okay, Wells. Congratulations. That took an incredible amount of _Endurance_.

**[Wells is beaming, arm draped across Clarke’s shoulders]**

**Kane:** You look really comfortable there with Clarke. **[Wells nods]** Is there a chance that she’s your first choice for a partner?

 **Wells:** Absolutely, Marcus. I’m going to be choosing Clarke as my partner.

 **Kane:** Alright, choose your team color by taking a place in front of the respective pole.

**[Clarke and Wells draw their heads close together, whispering for a moment before moving to take a spot in front of the Yellow pole]**

**Kane:** Our second team has been formed, the Yellow team. Now, Wells, you have a decision to make. Who will be the next team on _Endurance_?

**[Wells studies the group and Clarke leans in to whisper something inaudible in his ear, Wells nods and turns back to Marcus and the contestants]**

**Wells:** Marcus, the next team is going to be Miller and Monroe.

**[Cuts to Monroe, who clenches her fist in appreciation. Pans to Miller, who nods brusquely. They come together at the front of the group and high-five, standing in front of Marcus]**

**Kane:** Take your place in front of your desired team color.

 **Miller, turning to Monroe:** I honestly have no preference.

 **Monroe:** Green?

**[Miller shrugs and nods and they jog over to the Green pole happily]**

**Kane:** Okay Green team, who will be the next team?

**[The Green team speaks in hushed voices between each other]**

**Monroe:** The next team will be Monty and Harper.

**[Cuts to Harper, who is outwardly excited. Pans to Monty who is nodding happily]**

**Monty:** Alright.

**[They join each other in front of Marcus with a quick side hug]**

**Kane:** Please take your place in front of your desired color.

**[Harper walks straight to the Purple pole, Monty at her heels]**

**[Camera pans across the remaining six players, Anya chewing on the inside of her cheek and Raven with her arms crossed against her chest]**

**Kane:** Who will be the next team, Purple?

 **Harper, looking at Monty:** Our choice is going to be… Raven and…

 **Monty, nodding:** Wick.

**[He drags his eyes back to the group and sees the smug grin on Wick’s face. Raven remains emotionless but allows Wick to throw an arm over her shoulders as they take their place in front of Marcus]**

**Kane:** Okay, Raven and Wick, take your place in front of a pole.

 **Wick, turning to Raven:** Red or Grey?

 **Raven, thinking:** Let’s go Grey.

**[They take a few strides to find their position in front of the Grey pole. Kane takes a deep breath and scans the already formed teams before bringing his attention back to the four remaining un-teamed contestants]**

**Kane:** Lexa, you look a little annoyed.

 **Lexa, shrugging:** My first choice was Bellamy.

**[Camera cuts to Bellamy, eyebrows quirked in surprise, before panning back to Marcus]**

**Kane:** Interesting. Grey team, what’s it going to be? By default, you will be deciding the final two teams.

**[Cuts back to Raven and Wick communicating with too many words]**

**Raven, licking her lips:** We’re going to put Lexa with Lincoln and Anya with Murphy.

**[Cuts to Anya, nose flaring in aggravation. The remaining four gather together for a moment, and then Lexa and Lincoln take their place below the Orange Pole, while Anya and Murphy take the Red team]**

**[Camera sweeps across all seven teams now in position. Zooms in slowly on each team, the contestants staring fiercely into the camera. It then zooms out so Kane is visible]**

**Kane:** The seven teams of Endurance. Blue Team, Octavia and Bellamy. **[Cuts to Blue team, Bellamy positioned behind Octavia, arms wrapped around her and pulling her back into his chest]** The Yellow Team, Clarke and Wells. **[Cuts to Yellow team, Clarke glancing up at Wells with a determined smile]** The Green Team, Miller and Monroe. **[Cuts to Green team, both stoic and sure-footed]** The Purple Team, Monty and Harper. **[Cuts to Purple team, Harper and Monty both smiling widely]** The Grey team, Raven and Wick. **[Cuts to Grey team, Wick with a goofy smile plastered on his face and Raven, ponytail whipping in the wind with her arms crossed against her chest]** The Orange team, Lincoln and Lexa. **[Cuts to Orange team, Lincoln is smiling softly and Lexa remains emotionless]** And finally, the Red team, Anya and Murphy. **[Cuts to the Red team, Anya is very obviously annoyed and has positioned herself away from her teammate]** Congratulations guys. Take some time to get to know your partners, and I’ll see you back at camp shortly.

* * *

**[Sweeps over the group as they walk back toward camp, the late afternoon sun beating down. Partners talk excitedly, Wells and Clarke holding each other’s arms as they laugh with giddiness, Monroe and Miller conversing quietly as they give another high-five, Octavia squealing as Bellamy readjusts her on his back]**

**[Zooms in on Anya as she walks on the opposite side of the clump from her partner. She kicks her foot out in frustration at a wayward branch and sends it flying into the woods]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Anya in the confessional booth]**

**Anya:** I know I should retain my composure, but this is ridiculous. I cannot stand my partner. We’re complete opposites. You might as well send me home tomorrow with this kind of luck. Murphy was my worst case scenario, and now I’m screwed. The only thing that can save me at this point is a miracle.

* * *

**[Wide shot of the two treehouses and the empty fire pit before the camera zooms toward clusters of people rushing from the woods into the clearing. Octavia, now free from Bellamy’s back, does a cartwheel and rushes to throw herself onto a log]**

**[Octavia beams, sighing in content]**

**Octavia:** Best case scenario.

**[Anya stalks past and gives her the eye as she makes her way to the girls’ treehouse]**

**Anya:** For you, maybe.

**[Octavia shrugs, turning toward Clarke as she sits beside her instead]**

**Clarke:** Congratulations, Octavia. That’s so awesome that you get to be with your brother.

 **Octavia:** Congrats right back at you. You and Wells are going to be tough competition, but don’t let Bellamy know I said that.

 **Clarke:** Trust me, your brother and I won’t be having any heart to hearts anytime soon. I wouldn’t worry about it.

**[Octavia laughs to herself as she shakes her head, watching her brother lean against a tree near the hammock where Wick and Raven are currently sitting]**

**Octavia:** Who do you think got the most screwed over?

**[Clarke ponders the words as she notices Monty, Monroe, Miller, and Harper sitting in a circle a few yards away, Harper talking excitedly with her hands as the rest listen on. Miller sends a smile in Monty’s direction and seconds later Monroe notices, chuckling as she punches Miller in the shoulder]**

**Clarke:** They’re all going to be fine **[Clarke nods toward the group of four]** I think it’s going to be hard for Anya and Murphy to work together, and probably Lincoln and Lexa as well.

**[Wells appears out of nowhere and sits himself next to the two girls]**

**Wells:** You can say that again. I just walked past your treehouse and saw Lexa and Anya discussing furiously. They did not look happy.

 **Clarke:** That makes it easier for us. **[Clarke shrugs]**

 **Octavia:** I feel bad for Lincoln, though. He’s so nice and he got stuck with Lexa.

 **Wells:** Lexa isn’t a bad player.

 **Octavia, giggling:** But she is frightening.

**[Clarke and Wells join in her laughter as the camera sweeps over to the hammock. Bellamy still has his back against the bark of the tree, and Wick has spread his arms out on the hammock]**

**Wick:** I don’t want to say I tol–

 **Raven:** Good, then don’t. You got mad lucky, Bellamy.

**[Bellamy shrugs but can’t resist the small smile that spreads across his lips]**

**Bellamy:** I did, but if things hadn’t worked out that way I would have picked you in a heartbeat.

 **Raven:** Don’t worry about it. **[Raven turns toward Wick, rolling her eyes as he sends her a toothy grin]** It could have been a lot worse.

 **Wick:** I know that really wasn’t a compliment, but I’m going to savor that one, Reyes.

* * *

**[Cuts to Wick in the confessional booth]**

**Wick:** I’m glad Raven is warming up to the idea of us as partners, and I couldn’t have been happier that we ended up together. I know she is just as determined as me to win this thing; I’m ready to start fighting our way to the top.

* * *

**[Follows Bellamy as he walks toward Clarke, Octavia, and Wells. He nods tersely at Clarke and Wells before setting his eyes on Octavia]**

**Bellamy:** Can we talk?

**[Octavia leaps up, wiping her hands on her shorts]**

**Octavia:** Of course, big bro.

**[Camera follows the Blakes as they walk away away from the group, finding an empty spot behind several trees]**

**Bellamy:** I thought we should take a little time right now to talk game.

 **Octavia:** We could have talked about it in front of them.

 **Bellamy:** Not if we want to give the Samadhi to them, we can’t. It makes sense to handicap them after Wells just killed that last competition.

 **Octavia:** Would you really want one of the strongest teams coming after us right away? The two of them won’t crack under pressure, it makes much more sense to give it to Lincoln and Lexa. Lincoln was in there until the end with Wells, and it’ll probably put much more a strain on Lincoln and Lexa’s working relationship than it would Clarke and Wells’.

* * *

**[Cuts to Octavia in the confessional booth]**

**Octavia:** I don’t have anything against Lincoln personally, but he’s a fierce player. As long as him and Lexa get along they’ll no doubt go far in this game, it would only make sense to try to put as many rifts in their relationship as possible. It’s all theoretical at this point, but I think I’d give the samadhi to them.

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa and Anya sitting huddled together on a log]**

**Anya, whispering:** I cannot believe this. You get _Lincoln_ and I get stuck with… **[Camera follows Anya’s gaze towards Murphy, sharpening a stick with a rock]** _Murphy_.

 **Lexa:** It’s going to be okay. **[Anya snorts]**

 **Anya:** You guys are going to get the Samadhi if Yellow or Blue wins tomorrow.

 **Lexa:** You don’t think Blue would give it to Yellow?

 **Anya, shaking her head:** No, I think Blue will try to keep Yellow in their good graces as long as possible. Clarke and Wells have a solid bond. They would definitely try to put a strain between you and Lincoln, because they know you guys weren’t each other’s first choices.

**[Lexa hums]**

**Lexa:** You’re probably right. But Blue is definitely getting the Samadhi tomorrow if we win. **[Anya nods in agreement]** They lucked out not having to participate in today’s competition, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t going to be contenders. Bellamy has a strong physical presence.

 **Anya:** What about Yellow, though? Wells easily towers over all the boys aside from Lincoln.

 **Lexa:** I’m not sure about Clarke yet. I need time to see what she’s made of. She could prove useful.

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa in the confessional booth]**

**Lexa:** So, I was paired up with Lincoln today after Bellamy and Octavia were automatically paired by speaking up. **[Lexa rolls her eyes]** He wasn’t my first choice, but I definitely think he will be a strong competitor. My only worry is that he is too friendly with Blue, who is very obviously going to be our biggest competition. I said it before, I will do what I have to do to survive this competition. I didn’t come here to make friends.

* * *

**[The teams return to the clearing, now donning their team colors, to meet Marcus as he waits by the poles. Set up beside the poles is a long shelf upon which twelve pyramid pieces sit]**

**Kane:** Welcome back, guys. I see you’re all ready for this team competition.

**[The kids offer affirmations as they stand beside their partners]**

**Kane:** As you all know, to win this game you must possess all twelve pyramid pieces that represent the characteristics it takes to have _Endurance_. As a token for making it this far in the competition, each team will start with one piece.

**[The camera slowly pans down the line of pyramid pieces: Commitment, Courage, Discipline, Leadership, Luck, Perseverance, Strength, Heart, Knowledge, Trust, Ingenuity and Teamwork]**

**Kane:** Blue Team, since you had the courage to speak up. You will have the Courage piece.

**[Blue team steps forward and Octavia grabs the courage piece from the shelves and together she and Bellamy walk to the Blue pole and place the piece on the bottom peg jutting out of the wood. They then return to their place in the line of teams standing before the host]**

**Kane:** Yellow Team, one of the most important pieces, Knowledge.

**[Yellow team steps forward and Wells and Clarke each grab a side of the Knowledge piece, carrying it to their pole together and placing it on their peg]**

**Kane:** Green team, in this game you need a lot of Heart if you’re going to win.

**[Green team follows suit, retrieving their piece and placing it on their team’s pole]**

**Kane:** Purple team, you cannot win this competition without a little bit of Teamwork.

**[Harper turns and smiles at Monty, looping her arm through his as they walk side by side to the piece. Harper pulls the piece off and together they place it on their pole]**

**Kane:** Grey team, sometimes you’ll need a little Ingenuity if you’re going to survive this competition.

**[This time, Raven smirks knowingly and Wick trails behind her as she takes their piece and thrusts it over her head triumphantly. They return to their spot with the group following the placement of their piece on the tall Grey post]**

**Kane:** Orange team, Leadership. Because, you never know when you’re going to need to step up in a situation.

**[Lexa nods at Lincoln and they mimic the past five teams actions by retrieving their piece and placing it on their pole]**

**Kane:** And finally, Red team. With a little Luck, you may make it through a few more days.

**[Anya rolls her eyes and they trudge their way to the shelves, grabbing the piece and shoving it onto their peg]**

**Kane:** The remaining five pieces will be up for grabs in the five Endurance Missions that stand between each of you and the Final Temple Mission. Tomorrow, you will compete in your first Endurance Mission for the Strength piece. I suggest you take time tonight to get to know your teammate, learn about each other, discuss your strategy for this game. Because starting tomorrow, the game _is on_. Get some rest, because you’re going to need it.

**[The crowd grows noisy as the camera pulls out, circling above them as they disperse from the clearing. The sun is setting on the horizon and their path is lit with torches as they hike back through the woods to camp. Many of the players gravitate close to their teammates, aside from Anya who nearly sprints ahead to the front of the group, leaving Murphy trailing in the back]**

* * *

_Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Camera sweeps over the blue sea, coming up to a huge apparatus with seven platforms high above the water]**

**[Camera cuts to Marcus]**

**Marcus:** I hope you and your partner have grown to trust one another, because the two of you are going to need to depend on one another if you want to win this challenge, and the chance to wield the power of the Samadhi.

**[Pans over all seven teams with the boys hooked in a harness, the girls dangling from their locked hands]**

**Raven:** Don’t you dare let go!

 **Wick:** Don’t _you_ dare let go!

**[Cuts to Murphy in the confessional booth]**

**Murphy:** To be honest I’m just tired of all of this. I don’t know how much longer I can go on here.

* * *

**Episode Three: Tilt, airing: July 15, 2016**

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	5. E02 BTS

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)

* * *

 

“I’m starving,” Miller groans. “These cookies have no flavor.”

Monty glances over at the boy, piling food from craft services onto his plate, and laughs. “Welcome to television.”

Miller rolls his eyes. “Seriously? They can’t afford to feed us anything that tastes like something resembling food?”

Monty ducks his head and shifts down the line as Miller pulls his tray away and finds an empty spot at the table where Wick and Wells are arguing about their comic book heroes.

Miller pulls a worn out paperback from his back pocket before sitting down, tossing it on the table beside him. Bellamy’s eyes bug out, mouth full of pasta.

“Wha’s tha–?” he asks.

Miller frowns at him and glances at the book. “That? Um, just some Shakespeare.”

“Can I borrow that sometime? I only brought two books,” Bellamy says, finally swallowing.

Miller shrugs. “Sure, only if you let me borrow one of yours.”

Bellamy lights up and then looks back at his meal.

Octavia, beside him, rolls her eyes and then turns to whisper to Raven and Harper, something about _minty_.

* * *

Clarke fluffs her pillow and looks around. Raven and Octavia enter the cabin chatting.

“–and you and Bellamy are so lucky–”

“Hey, Clarke.” Octavia smiles at her.

“Hey guys,” Clarke says, pulling herself up into her bunk.

Octavia crosses the room and flops down into her own bunk. “So, how do you think today went?”

Raven shrugs. “I think most everyone got a good deal out of the team challenge.”

“Except Anya,” Clarke says with a snort.

“Right, except Anya,” Raven chuckles in agreement. “I feel like he’s the kind of guy that would stab you in the back and then try to give you some sob story as to why it’s not actually his fault that he’s a dick.”

The group agrees with her, Raven finally crawling into the bunk below Clarke. “Anyways, tomorrow the game starts.”

“I am so ready,” Octavia says.

Lexa and Anya enter the cabin, and their eyes flick over the girls setting into their beds.

“Hey guys,” Clarke offers cheerfully.

Anya doesn’t answer, but Lexa offers a _hello._

Harper is already asleep with her back to the group in her bunk. And Monroe is writing in a small notebook. Everyone finally gets quiet, breath slowing as they fall into a deep sleep. 


	6. E03, Tilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Endurance Mission leaves one team at a disadvantage for elimination. One team expresses their discontent, and alliances start to form. Which way will the game _Tilt_?

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
 ****

**Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E03, Tilt

* * *

**_[Previously](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/147344113181/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-intro) on… Endurance!_ **

**[Cuts to Kane standing before the contestants prior to the Partner challenge. Pans to Bellamy]**

**Bellamy:** I mean, ideally Octavia is my first choice. We’ve been a team for a really long time and I think that would translate really well to this competition.

 **Kane [voiceover]:** Well, because you had the courage to speak up, Octavia and Bellamy will be our first team formed here on Endurance.

**[Cuts to Bellamy and Octavia standing below the Blue pole. Cuts back to Kane]**

**Kane:** So, the Blue team has been formed.

**[Cuts to Wells winning the Partner challenge, quick snippets of the team selection. Cuts to Anya’s reaction post-team selection]**

**[Cuts to Anya in the confessional booth]**

**Anya:** I cannot stand my partner. We’re complete opposites. You might as well send me home tomorrow with this kind of luck.

**[Cuts to teams dressed in their team colors standing before Kane and the line of colored poles]**

**Kane:** As you all know, to win this game you must possess all twelve pyramid pieces that represent the characteristics it takes to have _Endurance_. As a token for making it this far in the competition, each team will start with one piece.

**[Quick snippets of teams receiving their beginning pieces and placing them on their poles]**

**[Cuts to final shot of Kane]**

**Kane:** I suggest you take time tonight to get to know your teammate, learn about each other, discuss your strategy for this game. Because starting tomorrow, the game _is on_. Get some rest, because you’re going to need it.

**[[Cuts to intro video](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4)]**

* * *

**[Camera fades into the kids loitering in camp, as usual Wick is perched in his hammock, Raven hovering close by]**

**Wick:** Raven, can you please stop pacing?

 **Raven:** Shut up, Wick.

**[Wick sits up, dropping his feet on either side of the hammock to steady himself]**

**Wick:** What’s going on in your head, Reyes?

 **Raven, looks around before leaning in closer:** Orange and Red. Green, Yellow and Purple. You’ve got Blue kind of floating in between, and then there’s us. Who do we have?

 **Wick:** Well, it’s not like we’ve gone and pissed anyone off yet.

**[Raven shoots him a look]**

**Wick, holding up his hands:** I swear, I have not antagonized a single player. **[Raven slumps]** What do you suggest then?

 **Raven, twists her mouth in thought:** I’m going to go try and talk to Clarke.

 **Wick:** Yeah, okay. Good.

**[Raven straightens up and kicks up a small swirl of dirt before marching off to find Clarke]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Raven in the confessional booth]**

**Raven:** It’s no secret that you can’t go through this game alone. I may be feeling comfortable with Wick, but we haven’t participated in much social game. Hopefully by trying to socialize more, especially with someone as strategic and well-placed as Clarke, we’ll be able to up our potential to win.

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke and Harper, ankle deep in the water of the small lake on the outskirts of camp as Raven approaches them]**

**Clarke, smiling:** Hey, Raven.

 **Raven:** Hey.

 **Harper:** You nervous for today’s challenge?

 **Raven, letting out a small laugh:** Wick has enough ego to boost both our confidences.

**[The group laughs with her and Raven is visibly more at ease]**

**Raven:** So, if one of you guys wins todays mission, who’s getting the Samadhi?

**[Clarke chews on her bottom lip]**

**Clarke:** It’s a toss up. Bellamy and Octavia are probably our biggest threat when it comes to the challenges, but I don’t really want to get on their bad side this early in the competition. I feel like it could be useful to have them close later down the road.

**[Harper nods along with Clarke’s analyzation]**

**Raven:** Yeah, I feel the same way. What about Orange?

 **Clarke:** See, that’s what I was thinking. Lincoln was up there with Wells in the challenge yesterday, so we know they can compete physically. But again, Lexa has the kind of influence that could be important to have.

 **Harper:** Except she only really talks to Anya.

 **Clarke:** Anya and Murphy do not get along though. I haven’t seen them say more than three words to each other. I doubt they will make it very far in this competition, and then Lexa is going to come looking for someone who can get her to the top.

 **Raven:** That’s true. I feel like giving the Samadhi to Orange, though, would rattle their teamwork more than giving it to Blue. It might just piss Blue off and make them even stronger.

 **Clarke:** You have a point.

 **Harper:** So, Orange?

 **Clarke:** Now we just have to convince Blue.

* * *

**[Cuts to Bellamy and Octavia sitting side by side in front of the camera]**

**Bellamy:** I think today’s mission is going to be a challenge. But we’re up for it.

 **Octavia:** We’re the dream team.

**[Cuts to Anya and Murphy]**

**Anya:** We’re going to need a lot more than just _Luck_ in today’s mission.

 **Murphy:** Says the girl who carries around a lucky rabbit’s foot.

**[Anya keeps her face trained at the camera]**

**[Cuts to Yellow team]**

**Wells:** We’re the team to beat.

 **Clarke, smiling:** Absolutely.

**[Cuts to Lincoln and Lexa]**

**Lexa:** Am I worried that we’re a target for the Samadhi? Absolutely.

 **Lincoln:** That’s why we’re going to win today’s challenge and use it to our advantage instead.

* * *

**[Cuts to the seven teams donning their team colors marching through the forest to the lake where the Endurance Mission is set up, the Pyramid poles are visible in the clearing and on the shelf sits the Strength piece that will be up for grabs in today’s mission]**

**[[Challenge setup](http://www.veoh.com/watch/v13607798HwnDF6W/enduranceondk) ** ( _see 6:28 in video)_ **: a large platform over the water. One member of each team will be harnessed to a pole and hold their partner as the platform slowly tilts downward. Once the platform stops, the harnessed partner will be charged with holding onto their partner as long as possible. If they let go, and their partner falls into the water below, they will be eliminated from the mission. The last team holding on will be the winner]**

**[The group comes to a halt in front of Marcus as he claps his hands in front of himself, nodding at the kids as they give him their attention]**

**Kane:** Hey everybody, how’s everyone doing today?

 **Wick:** Great. Thank you for asking, Marcus.

**[The rest of the group nods and murmurs in agreement]**

**Kane, chuckling:** Glad to hear it, Wick. Now, as you can all tell by the set up behind me, we’ve got quite the challenge in store for you all. For the first time ever your duo will be tested today, so I hope all of you have been getting along well with your partner. Murphy, how have you and Anya been getting along?

**[Anya shifts a glare in Murphy’s direction and he rolls his eyes after noticing, crossing his arms over his chest]**

**Murphy:** Just peachy, Marcus.

 **Kane:** Anya, would you like to elaborate?

 **Anya:** I think it’s no surprise to anyone Murphy and I weren’t each other’s first choices, but we’re hoping to dominate today’s challenge all the same.

**[Murphy scoffs, trying to turn it into a cough, and Anya grimaces at him before turning her attention back to Marcus]**

**Kane:** I wish you two the best of luck. **[Marcus gives the pair a nod, clearly a little uncomfortable behind his giant grin, before addressing the group in its whole]** Today we’ll be playing for the ever important Strength pyramid piece, and whoever grabs this piece today will be pulling their partnership into the lead. Strength is an important attribute for anyone who hopes to win _Endurance_. Lincoln, several people have commented on your size and stature already in this game; do you think you’re strong enough to win today?

**[Lincoln nods as he readjusts his baseball cap]**

**Lincoln:** Most definitely. I’m clearly a large guy, and I’m sure I can hold on in any way that is necessary to bring my team to victory.

 **Kane:** We’ll see shortly whether that’s true or not. Not only will you all be playing for the strength piece, but also this.

**[Marcus holds up a weathered looking jar in both of his hands]**

**Kane:** This is the all important Samadhi. Whatever is in here will negatively affect the outcome of the Temple Mission tomorrow. Not only does winning today’s mission get you a pyramid piece, it also gets you power and control of the game. You’ll have all day to think about who you will give this to, but at the end of the day you will have to choose one opposing team to give this penalty to, which will make it more difficult to compete in the challenge tomorrow. Now, are you all ready to play the game?

**[The group is more visibly shaken now. Camera zooms in on Miller as he cracks his knuckles then pans over to Clarke and Wells, who grab each other’s hands and nod determinedly at the other]**

**Kane:** You and your teammate are going to have to depend heavily on each other right now. If you look out to the water, there is a platform. One member of each team will be harnessed to a pole. You will have to hold onto your partner as the platform tilts downward. The team that can hold on the longest gets the pyramid piece and the power, the Samadhi. If you guys are ready, let’s head on out to the challenge.

**[Pans over the lake before settling in on the players climbing up the apparatus. Cuts to the players strapping in, tying themselves to the poles. The remaining partners stand in front of them jittering as they wait for the boys to be set up. Raven breathes out slow in concentration as Monroe shifts from foot to foot]**

**[They turn toward their partners strapped into their harnesses, grabbing their hands]**

**Kane:** Alright everybody, on your mark! Get set! Go!

**[The platform begins to slowly tilt and practically everyone is silent as they try to hold on. All of the girls, except for Purple, who decided to switch positions, begin to slide off as the platform has now rotated 45 degrees, dangling from their partners’ hands in midair]**

**Kane:** This is a game of _Endurance_! How long can you hold on?

**[Sweeps over all of the contestants as they hang. Monty’s eyes are closed in concentration, Octavia is staring off into space as she clasps her hands tightly in Bellamy’s]**

**Miller:** Damnit!

**[Zooms in on Monroe and Miller’s hands which have a loose hold. Monroe’s fingers twitch as they try to grab a better grasp. Her right hand nearly slips entirely from Miller’s but she quickly reaches up and claps her hand on his wrist]**

**Kane:** That was a close one. Monroe nearly fell there.

 **Monroe:** I’m not going down just yet!

**[Slides over to Anya and Murphy who are incomprehensibly arguing under their breaths. Anya continues to shift her weight as Murphy clenches his face in anger and concentration]**

**Kane:** Looks like Anya might be the first to go.

 **Anya:** Don’t drop me!

 **Murphy:** Stop fidgeting!

**[Without a bit of warning Monty drops into the water and Harper groans to herself]**

**Kane:** Looks like Purple was the first to drop today. Who’s going next?

**[Pans to Clarke who looks steady in her grasp]**

**Clarke:** Good job, Harper!

 **Bellamy:** Feel free to drop anytime, princess!

 **Wells:** Clarke isn’t going anywhere.

**[Bellamy laughs as Octavia ignores him, eyes trained forward. Camera pans over the remaining girls’ faces, pausing over Lexa’s as a dribble of sweat falls from her forehead]**

**Kane:** We’ve hit the five minute mark everyone!

**[Anya yells as she falls into the water with Monroe shortly following suit.**

**Kane:** Dropping like flies! Remember you’re fighting for a pyramid piece _and_ the Samadhi!

**[The camera moves to Raven who is breathing heavily and readjusting her weight]**

**Raven:** Don’t you dare let go!

 **Wick:** Don’t _you_ dare let go!

 **Raven, grimacing:** Our hands are slipping!

**[Raven falls to one hand and Wick desperately reaches out to grab back the other, but their fingers slip and she plummets toward the lake]**

**Kane:** And then there were three! Who has the strength to come out on top?

**[Wells grimaces as he tightens his fingers]**

**Wells:** Come on, Clarke, we’ve got this.

 **Clarke, through gritted teeth:** I’m going down.

**[Clarke’s fingers fall from Wells, leaving only two groups]**

**Kane:** It has come down to Blue and Orange! One of you will be leaving this challenge with a lot of power today.

**[Bellamy narrows his eyes in concentration. Lincoln grimaces as Lexa digs her fingers into his hand]**

**Anya:** Come on, Lexa! Don’t drop.

 **Harper:** Let’s go, guys, hold on tight!

**[Suddenly, Lexa’s hands slip from Lincoln’s and she falls to the water]**

**Kane:** Congratulations, Blue team! You’ve just won this challenge!

**[Octavia squeals, instantly releasing Bellamy’s hands and jumping into the water]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa in the confessional booth]**

**Lexa:** I’m extremely disappointed in myself right now. I was sure Lincoln and I were going to win the challenge today, but at the last minute our hold was just too slippery. I’m definitely afraid of getting the Samadhi right now, but I’m just hoping Blue decides to get gutsy and give it to Yellow.

* * *

**[Cuts to Bellamy and Octavia squashed into the confessional booth]**

**Bellamy:** We’re absolutely thrilled that we won today.

 **Octavia:** Now we have ultimate power in the game. We’ve had a great start in this game and I know we can keep it up.

* * *

**[Camera sweeps over path as the contestants wander back into camp, plopping down on various logs and looking around. The atmosphere is slightly tense as everyone decompresses, contemplating what will happen next]**

**Monty:** So… about that challenge today, huh?

**[The group lightens up at Monty’s words, shoulders relaxing and light conversation beginning to flow. The camera pulls in on Monty as him and Harper smile at one another, Miller soon joining the two of them as he sets himself down next to Monty]**

**Harper:** I’m a little disappointed in today. **[Harper sighs but her lips pull into a smile, nodding determinedly]** We’ll just have to do better in the future.

* * *

**[Cuts to Harper in the confessional booth]**

**Harper:** We definitely thought that I would be a better fit to hold Monty, but it turns out it was just a tough challenge for us. We’re confident that we can continue to fight our way through this game, though, we’re just going to kick it into high gear.

* * *

**[Zooms in on Monty’s face as he opens his mouth to respond, but before he gets the words out the camera is cutting to Miller as he speaks]**

**Miller:** You guys tried your hardest, **[Miller shrugs, avoiding eye contact]** you’ll improve next time.

**[Monty seems slightly surprised, staring at the side of Miller’s face until he finally looks over and they make eye contact. Monty smiles wide, and a grin stretches slowly and unavoidably across Miller’s face in return]**

**Monty:** Thanks, Miller.

 **Miller:** You can call me, Nate. **[Miller clears his throat]** You know, if you want.

**[Monty’s smile reappears as he hits his shoulder to Miller’s]**

**Monty:** Nathan it is.

**[Camera pans to Harper who’s trying to hide her smile as she side eyes to the two of them, hands clasped in her lap and wide eyes]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Harper in the confessional booth]**

**[Harper shifts, smirking]**

**Harper:** Monty and Miller? _So_ a thing. You can call me Nate? _Chill_  guys.

* * *

**[Blue team lingers outside of the group, talking to each other in hushed whispers]**

**Octavia:** Ahhh, okay. **[She shakes out her arms]** So.

 **Bellamy:** So.

 **Octavia:** Still think giving the Samadhi to Yellow is a good idea?

 **Bellamy:** I do.

 **Octavia:** Bellamy, Orange nearly beat us!

 **Bellamy:** You rattle Yellow, you rattle the whole alliance.

**[Octavia inhales sharply]**

**Octavia:** I know you think that’s a good idea, but, I’m just not sure.

**[Camera pulls away, leaving Octavia at a stand-off with her brother]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke messing with her stuff in the treehouse, Lexa enters]**

**Clarke, glancing over her shoulder:** Good work today, close fight.

 **Lexa:** Thank you. You put up an impressive show as well.

**[Clarke drops her bag and turns around]**

**Clarke:** What do you need Lexa?

 **Lexa:** Either Yellow or Orange is getting the Samadhi.

 **Clarke:** How can you be sure?

 **Lexa:** That’s the game. Rattle your competitors, tear apart alliances, cripple the strong. You are strong. You and Wells. **[She dips her head towards the window with Wells and Wick laughing in the clearing below the treehouse]**

 **Clarke:** So, what do you propose?

 **Lexa:** I believe that out of the two of us, the one without the handicap is likely to win the Temple Mission. And when one of us does, we send Blue to Temple.

**[Clarke licks her lips, contemplating the given situation]**

**Clarke:** But, if they give you the Samadhi. Why does that make sense for Yellow to send Blue to Temple?

 **Lexa, narrowing her eyes:** Because if we don’t send Blue _soon_. Then the first Temple Mission they win, it’s Yellow and Orange that are heading to the Temple of Fate.

**[Clarke lets out a calculated breath]**

**Lexa:** Just think about it.

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** I don’t know what to think about Lexa’s proposal. It makes sense, but I’m just not sure about it. Bellamy and Octavia haven’t done anything to Yellow, I have no reason to align myself against them, yet. We’ll have to see who they give the Samadhi to first, and how that affects tomorrow’s mission before I decide anything.

* * *

**[Camera cuts to the gathering spot, Kane standing in front of the teams, spread out on various rock formations. Temple Poles are visible in the background, Blue’s now containing the Strength pyramid piece]**

**Kane:** Good afternoon, guys. Welcome back.

**[A murmur trickles through the crowd]**

**Kane:** Blue now stands in the lead with two pyramid pieces. There will be more opportunities to win pieces as the competition continues. But, first, Blue Team– the fate of the Samadhi rests in your hands.

**[Octavia is holding the clay jar that is the Samadhi, attempting to stand, Bellamy grabs her wrist and pulls her to her feet and they approach Kane]**

**Kane:** Bellamy, Octavia– what is your decision?

 **Bellamy:** We thought about this all afternoon. Obviously we have some really tough competitors, but at the end of the day, only one team was right there until the end with us.

 **Octavia:** We’ve decided to give the Samadhi to…

 **The Blakes, simultaneously:** Orange Team.

**[Camera cuts to Lexa, whose face falls, lips pressing together firmly]**

**Kane:** Lexa, Lincoln come on up here.

**[Kane takes the Samadhi from Octavia, who follows Bellamy back to the boulder they were sitting on. He passes it to Lincoln who is now standing beside his partner]**

**[Lincoln slams the Samadhi against a rock, breaking it open to reveal three rubber balls]**

**Kane, watching as Lexa squeezes one of the balls tensely:** Tomorrow, you will be handicapped by having three balls during the challenge. You will find out how that will play out during tomorrow’s Temple Mission. Will you be able to overcome the Samadhi to win?

**[Camera sweeps to Lincoln, who’s nodding confidently]**

**Kane:** The winner of tomorrow’s mission will choose two teams to head to the Temple of Fate, where we will see our first team elimination of the competition.

**[Camera pans out as the teams disperse, heading back to camp]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa in the confessional booth]**

**Lexa:** Now that the Blue Team has done exactly what I expected them to, I’m hoping now more than ever that Clarke takes me up on my offer. If she is thinking about this game as strategically as I am, which I know she is, she’ll do the right thing and align herself with me. **[Lexa pauses, nodding sharply once to herself]** We’ll see.

* * *

_Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Camera zooms to Kane as he surveys the teams in front of him]**

**Kane:** Remember, the first team with two balls in the basket– with the exception of Orange, wins the game and the chance to send two teams to the Temple of Fate. Alright, on your marks, get set– go!

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** I’m in a very tough spot right now, I just… there are two clear choices here and either one could be right.

**[Camera zooms into the gathering spot with Kane in front of the group]**

**Kane:** I bet, there are a lot of great players and friends sitting in front of you right now, but it’s time to learn who’s heading out to the Temple of Fate this evening.

**[Sweeps away from the camp to the woods, Wells resting on a tree as he leans his head back and releases a slow breath. Raven rushes toward him, ponytail whipping back and forth]**

**Raven:** What the hell was that?

**[Zoom in on Kane’s face]**

**Kane:** Well, both teams tonight made the trip across the rocky waters. But, only one team will make the trip back

* * *

**Episode Four: Rollerball, airing: July 18, 2016**

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**


	7. E03 BTS

Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Monty are playing cards on the floor of the boys cabin.

“Monty stop cheating!”

“I’m not cheating!”

Octavia narrows her eyes at the boy. “How is it that you have all of the potato chips then?”

Monty looks at his pile and back around the circle. He simply shrugs.

“What’s Monty doing?” Miller drops down, edging his way into the group.

Raven snorts. “I’m pretty sure Monty is counting cards.”

“I’m not!”

Miller bumps his shoulder against Monty’s. “Maybe Monty’s just _real_ lucky.”

Wick gets up from his bunk and heads to the door. “Does anyone want anything from craft?”

“Yeah, bring us more chips. Lincoln keeps eating mine.”

Lincoln shrugs innocently.

“We’re playing poker, Lincoln, you can’t eat the chips!”

Wick just laughs. “You got it.”

* * *

Harper steps up to a sink, Anya scrubbing her face at the one beside her. She sets her toiletries bag on the edge and unzips it, pulling out her tooth brush. She looks over at Anya.

“So, I hear you play field hockey?”

Anya’s eyes meet hers in the mirror. “I do.”

Harper nods and squeezes a small amount of paste on her toothbrush. “I didn’t make Varsity this last year, but I’ve been practicing with my dad. I’m confident I’ll be on the squad this year.”

Anya dabs her face dry with a small towel. “Practice is good. Heart is good. You have to have both.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Anya’s expression softens for a moment, looking at the girl several years younger than her. “Then you should have no problem.” She grabs her bathroom bag, gives Harper a quick lipped smile and retreats from the washroom.

* * *

“Reyes kickin’ your asses yet?” Wells says, amused, as he enters the boys cabin.

The circle of poker players has grown to nearly everyone, save Anya, Lexa, and Wick, who disappeared to craft services and has yet to return.

“Believe it or not,” Raven says, “ _Miller_ is winning.”

“Miller?” Wells asks skeptically.

Miller frowns.

Monty pipes up, “He’s got an excellent poker face.”

“I wouldn’t call perpetually grumpy a poker face,” Murphy scoffs.

“Oh shut it, Murphy, you’re just mad because he took you for all you’re worth,” Bellamy says.

Murphy shoots him a sideways glance and pushes up from the circle. “Whatever, I’m going to go take a shower.”

Wells drops into the newly vacated spot and meets Raven’s gaze across the group. “Deal me in?” He pours out a bag of potato chips from catering and beams at her.

Raven smirks. “Yeah, okay.”


	8. E04, Rollerball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first Endurance Mission comes dealmaking and alliances formed all around. One team presses back against their handicap and two teams face elimination in _Rollerball_.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
 ****

  **Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E04, Rollerball

* * *

**_[Previously on](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/147448478114/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-intro)…. Endurance!_ **

**[Kane, standing on the beach with his arms spread wide and a smile on his face]**

**Kane:** Congratulations, Blue team! You’ve just won this challenge!

**[Octavia squeals, instantly releasing Bellamy’s hands and jumping into the water]**

**[Cuts to Clarke messing with her stuff in the treehouse, Lexa enters]**

**Lexa:** I believe that out of the two of us, the one without the handicap is likely to win the Temple Mission. And when one of us does, we send Blue to Temple.

**[Clarke licks her lips, contemplating the given situation]**

**[Cuts to Octavia holding the clay jar that is the Samadhi, attempting to stand, Bellamy grabs her wrist and pulls her to her feet and they approach Kane]**

**Kane:** Bellamy, Octavia– what is your decision?

**Octavia:** We’ve decided to give the Samadhi to…

**The Blakes, simultaneously:** Orange Team.

**Kane [voiceover]:** Today, the teams face their first elimination. Blue is in the lead with two Pyramid Pieces. Stay tuned as we find out who possess the greatest Endurance.

**[[Cuts to intro video](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4)]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa in the confessional booth]**

**Lexa:** Getting the Samadhi may not have been much of a surprise, but it doesn’t change the fact that Lincoln and I are going to have to work twice as hard if we want to pull through today. We have both proven ourselves to be strong competitors in the past, and we’re just going to have to continue that streak today.

* * *

**[Pans over the empty beach before cutting to camp, at least half of the contestants still in bed. A few are alive and moving. Raven and Wells sit around the campfire as they both stare off into space, Raven finally twitching awake as she moves to pull her hair up into a ponytail]**

**Raven:** What do you think is going to go down today?

**Wells, shrugging:** Anyone’s guess, really. There are a lot of great competitors here.

**[Raven rolls her eyes, leaning back on the log and appraising him]**

**Wells:** What?

**Raven:** Could you turn off the politician for like five minutes and give me a straight answer?

**[Wells pauses but leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees]**

**Wells:** It depends on the challenge obviously, but Blue has already proven to be intense competitors. Orange is strong, but with the Samadhi, I don’t think they’ll take today. Not that we completely count them out or anything though. If it’s more of a head challenge maybe Purple or Green. Red won’t be winning anything with their teamwork, and obviously you and Wick have the competitive drive to take you through.

**[Raven nods slowly to herself before looking back up]**

**Raven:** Obviously I want to be the one who grabs the power today, but you and Clarke have a hell of a chance of winning. Who would you send to Temple?

**Wells:** Got any suggestions?

**Raven:** Wow, you really aren’t making this easy for me.

**Wells:** It’s a two way street, you know. I’m not just going to lay it all out there without anything in return.

**Raven:** Honestly? Orange and Red. Red is already falling apart, you said it yourself, and Orange is going to be tough competition down the line. As much as I like Lincoln, I can’t bring myself to trust Lexa. Girl’s got some wicked intensity in her, could get dangerous.

**Wells:** A lot of people think getting Orange out early would be good gameplay.

**Raven:** Hopefully you’re one of them.

**[Clarke strolls up to the two, plopping herself down beside Raven and tiredly resting her head on her shoulder]**

**Raven, laughing:** You’re really not a morning person, are you, Griffin?

**[Clarke shakes her head, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she stretches back to an upright position]**

**Clarke:** What were you two talking about?

**Raven, shrugging:** Just chatting. I should go get ready for today’s challenge, but I’ll see you guys around.

**[Raven pushes up from the log, turning and sending a quick smirk toward Wells. He smiles back, one edge of his lip quirking up further than the other in response]**

**Wells:** See you later, Raven. 

* * *

**[Camera pans over the kids as they approach a small stretch of beach where they see the mission set up before them]**

**[[Challenge](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZhnSOus6ZcY%3Ft%3D208&t=ZjAzZjIzNTdhODk2NmFkZThiMTk0NmIxNmUyN2NiNDVjOWUwZTM0Miw3NnZmb1Q1Nw%3D%3D) setup: seven long, narrow boards with small walls creating an obstacle course. One team member will be on either end of the board and together they will work to roll a ball through the maze from one end of the board into the basket built in to the opposite end. The winner will be the first team to successfully navigate two balls into their team’s basket]**

**Kane:** Hey, how’s everyone doing today?

**[Group mumbles their answers after being prompted by the same greeting for the second day in a row]**

**Kane:** Good, so, Blue Team– not a bad start yesterday. You’re now in the lead with two Pyramid Pieces, and you also had the opportunity to handicap a team with the Samadhi, which you gave to the Orange Team.

**[Sweeps to Bellamy and Octavia, both standing with their arms across their chests, looking like all-business]**

**Kane:** You guys look confident that you can win today.

**Octavia:** That’s because we are going to win today, Marcus.

**Kane:** Well, we’ll find out. So. [He opens his body to the rest of the group] You know what’s about to happen. Today you will compete in your first Temple Mission. The winner of this mission will choose two teams to go head-to-head at the Temple of Fate, where the losing team will be eliminated from the competition and going home, tonight. Today you will need focus and discipline if you want to win.

**[Lexa looks at Lincoln with a tight lipped smile]**

**Kane:** Here’s what you’re going to have to do. You will each stand on opposite ends of those boards over there. **[Camera cuts to a shot of the challenge setup]** You will use the handles to tilt the board, carefully working these balls **[Holds up a grapefruit sized rubber ball]** through the obstacles and into a basket at the other end.

**[The teenagers nod as the camera pans across the teams listening to Kane]**

**Kane:** If the ball falls off the side, you will have to restart that ball from the beginning. The first team to get two balls into their basket wins. Now, Orange Team, what was in the Samadhi yesterday?

**Lincoln:** Three balls, Marcus.

**Kane:** Right, so in this challenge, you will be required to get three balls in to win. Which strategy will you use? Slow and steady? Or quick and accurate? Go ahead and take your positions.

**[Cuts to teams settling into their positions]**

**Kane:** Remember, the first team with two balls in the basket– with the exception of Orange, wins the game and the chance to send two teams to the Temple of Fate. Alright, on your marks, get set– go!

**[The kids get to work, each team setting their first ball on their boards, grabbing the handles and lifting it into the air]**

**[Harper and Monty move slow and steady]**

**Harper:** Slow, slow, slow. There you go, just a little bit lower on your left.

**[Anya and Murphy continue to struggle with power balance]**

**Anya:** Get lower! Down, down. Murphy!

**Murphy:** Chill, Anya!

**[Across the playing field, the teams focus on their boards, several teams struggling to keep their first ball off the sand]**

**Kane:** Oh, Yellow still has their first one going!

**[Clarke’s chewing on her top lip, hovering low]**

**Clarke:** Steady, easy around the corner there.

**Wells:** I got it, we got it.

**Kane:** Looks like Blue is going strong, too.

**Bellamy:** Octavia, stay down, let me– hold on, there you go.

**[Octavia keeps her end in the sand, lifting slightly when the speed of their ball picks up]**

**[Zooms in on Orange Team, who’ve opted for a more fast and furious sort of strategy]**

**Lexa:** Let it go, quick, quick.

**[Their ball teeters on the edge, nearly plunging over when Lincoln lifts, throwing it back towards the middle of the board]**

**Lincoln, warning:** Careful!

**[Orange slots their first ball into the basket, cheering]**

**Kane:** Oh! It looks like Orange is the first team to get a ball in. But remember, they still have two to go!

**[Clarke looks over at Orange, two spots down and licks her lips]**

**Clarke, turning back to Wells:** We got this!

**[A few seconds later, Yellow’s ball drops into their basket]**

**Clarke:** Yes!

**Wells:** Quick, let’s go!

**[Miller and Monroe are moving steadily, keeping in the middle of the pack, as well as Raven and Wick]**

**[Blue follows shortly with their first ball]**

**Bellamy:** There we go!

**[Camera pans out, the teams concentrating hard on their task]**

**[Another minute passes and Purple, Green and Gray all drop their first ball into their basket as Yellow, Blue and Orange work at their second ball]**

**Clarke:** Dammit!

**[Yellow’s ball falls off and Clarke darts through the sand to grab it and start over]**

**[Red team finally slots their first ball, each team on level ground]**

**Lexa:** Go, go, go, go, yes!

**[Orange slots their second ball in quickly and Bellamy throws a look at them, muttering something under his breath]**

**[Yellow and Blue are nearly neck and neck with their second balls, chasing victory and the chance to send two teams to the Temple of Fate]**

**Kane:** It’s going to be close!

**[Orange has quickly started on their third ball as the other teams race to finish with their second and final balls]**

**Wells:** C’mon, Clarke.

**Clarke:** I got it.

**[Camera cuts between Blue, Yellow and Orange as the music intensifies]**

**Kane:** Oh! That’s it!

**[Yellow slots their final ball into their basket and Clarke quickly drops the handles and thrusts her fists in the air, beaming]**

**Clarke, high pitched:** Yes!

**[Wells drops his side and scrambles through the sand, wrapping Clarke up in celebration]**

**[The rest of the teams let their board drop, balls sliding into the sand. Lexa wipes her brow of sweat, one hand cocked on her hip. Raven is smiling as Wells sneaks a glance at her. Bellamy and Octavia simmer in silence]**

**[Kane trots over to Clarke and Wells. Wells now has an arm slung over Clarke’s shoulders]**

**Kane:** Clarke, Wells, congratulations– you won the game. Which means you now have the power. You can send any two teams out to the Temple of Fate. You’ll have the afternoon to think about it, I’ll see everyone in a few hours. Enjoy your win, Yellow Team!

**[Kane retreats from the game area and Clarke turns to Wells smiling, embracing him one more time. Camera sweeps across the remaining teams as they now must await their fate]**

**[Camera pans up and away from the scene]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke and Wells in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** I have to admit that when Orange got that first ball in the pressure seemed to amplify, but I looked at Wells and he was so calm and knew we had it.

**Wells, nodding:** We really pulled it together. I’m ecstatic we won today, but now we do have some tough choices to make for our game. Let’s hope we make the right ones.

* * *

**[Camera cuts to the girls room, empty besides for Clarke as she has a private moment of excitement. Lexa enters silently, watching the other girl for a moment before moving closer]**

**Lexa:** Congratulations today, Clarke.

**Clarke, turning toward the voice:** Thank you. You guys did incredible even with the handicap.

**[Lexa nods, her face blank as she looks over Clarke]**

**Lexa:** Have you thought more about my offer?

**Clarke:** I’ve considered it.

**Lexa:** And what do you think?

**[Clarke steps forward, leaning her hip against the bedpost as she stares Lexa down]**

**Clarke:** I think… I have no assurance that you’ll return the favor if we spare you from Temple today. How do I know I can trust you?

**Lexa:** I give you my word, Clarke. If you spare Lincoln and I, we are in your debt, and I always repay my debts. I won’t forget this, I promise you.

**Clarke:** I have to talk to Wells first.

**Lexa:** You won’t regret it Clarke.

**[Clarke nods, avoiding eye contact as she brings a finger to her mouth and chews lightly on the nail. Lexa gives her upper arm a quick squeeze before leaving her alone, and Clarke falls onto a bed with a sigh]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** I’m in a very tough spot right now, I just… there are two clear choices here and either one could be right. Wells and I are really going to have to think this through.

* * *

**[Camera pans up the beach to Clarke and Wells who are leaned together in heavy discussion]**

**Wells:** Sending Blue is not a good idea.

**Clarke:** They would have sent us.

**Wells:** But they didn’t, Clarke, because they didn’t win. _We_ won, which means we need to think about our future game and what is going to help us most in the future. Lexa and Lincoln? They have no real ties to anyone and they’re _competitors_. Getting them out early would put us at a huge advantage.

**Clarke:** What if they come back? You really want Orange on your tail?

**Wells:** You really want Blue on _yours_? They’re both dangerous, Clarke.

**Clarke:** I talked to Lexa. She promised us immunity if they win in the future. She wants to go after Blue, so if we send Blue and they’re sent home, not only have we eliminated one of our biggest threats, we have also assured ourselves a potential safe week.

**Wells, sighing:** And you trust her?

**[Clarke pauses and stares off into the waves before giving a brisk nod]**

**Clarke:** I do.

**Wells, shaking his head back and forth:** Then I guess we just have to hope Blue has bad luck at Temple.

**[Clarke turns toward Wells and smiles in gratitude, reaching toward him and giving a hug. Wells wraps his arms around her back and the two embrace, the camera fading back into the waves]**

* * *

**[Camera zooms into the gathering spot with Kane in front of the group, Wells and Clarke at his side. The remaining teams are spread out on logs or in the sand, the Temple poles in the background]**

**Kane:** Alright, Yellow, this is your first win. How does it feel?

**[Clarke and Wells look to each other, smiling proudly]**

**Clarke:** Pretty great, though it was obviously a very tough decision to make.

**Kane:** I bet, there are a lot of great players and friends sitting in front of you right now, but it’s time to learn who’s heading out to the Temple of Fate this evening.

**[Camera pans over the other players. Miller looks stoically ahead and Monty bites his lip. Raven wrings her hands in front of herself as she attempts to retain her collected exterior]**

**Kane:** I need to know the two teams that you’re sending on that boat ride tonight to the Temple. Who’s it going to be, Yellow?

**Clarke:** It’s going to be… Red team…

**[Camera zooms in on Anya and Murphy. Anya’s expression stays flat, the only sign of anger a vein on her neck that’s bulging while Murphy rolls his eyes next to her]**

**Murphy, sarcastically:** Ooo, big surprise there.  

**Clarke, hesitating:** …and the Blue team.

**[Camera sweeps over the group, many faces a mixture of relief and shock. It zooms to Blue, Octavia looking around as if the answer she was searching for would appear beside her, while Bellamy clenches his jaw]**

**Kane:** Red and Blue teams, you’ve been chosen to head out to the Temple of Fate. You’ll have to pack your bags, say your goodbyes. We leave at sunset– see you over there.

**[Kane exits to his left and Yellow makes quick work to retreat as well, the remaining contestants still shell-shocked and confused, murmur breaking across the groups as the camera fades]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Red Team in the confessional booth]**

**Murphy:** It’s obviously not much of a shocker that we’ve been sent to Temple.

**[Anya glares at Murphy before looking back at the camera, rolling her eyes]**

**Anya:** We look like easy prey, even if we come back… the chances of _Murphy_ and I winning a challenge? It’s laughable.

* * *

**[Cuts to Blue Team in the confessional booth]**

**Bellamy:** I didn’t expect better from the princess, honestly, and Wells? He’d do whatever she says.

**[Octavia leans back in her chair, arms crossed and eyes set in a glare]**

**Octavia:** This makes no sense, I can’t understand why Clarke would do this. I just can’t wrap my head around why she would think sending us to Temple is better than sending _Orange_.

* * *

**[The teams arrive back at camp and Octavia is at Clarke’s heels. Most everyone else disperses to their cabins, or to hang out on their own]**

**Octavia:** What the hell, Clarke?

**Clarke:** Octavia–

**Octavia:** Orange almost _beat_ all of us, even with that damn Samadhi!

**Clarke:** I know–

**Octavia, wildly:** You know? Oh you know? Then why the hell didn’t you send _them?!_

**[Clarke pauses, turning to face Octavia fully. Over Octavia’s shoulder she sees Bellamy saunter back into camp, eyes dark as they watch her. He bypasses their confrontation and heads to the treehouses]**

**Clarke:** Octavia, it’s not personal. **[Octavia scoffs]** It’s not! It’s-it’s just the game. Strategy.

**[Octavia shakes her head, rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms against her chest. After a moment, she lets out a sharp breath]**

**Octavia:** Whatever, Clarke. **[She turns to leave]**

**[Clarke opens her mouth to say something, then promptly shuts it, watching Octavia walk across camp to meet her brother]**

* * *

**[Sweeps away from the camp to the woods, Wells resting on a tree as he leans his head back and releases a slow breath. Raven rushes toward him, ponytail whipping back and forth]**

**Raven:** What the hell was that?

**Wells, pushing off of the tree:** What?

**Raven:** Orange, we talked about _Orange_ , not Blue. Do you know how stupid that is for you to throw Blue to the wolves and keep Orange around? That’s plain dumb gameplay, Wells.

**Wells, sighing tiredly:** We had our reasons, Raven.

**Raven, crossing her arms:** For your sake I sure hope so, because the wrath of the Blakes coming after your and Clarke’s asses better have a hell of a good one. They were neutral territory and you went and pissed them off.

**Wells, deflating:** I’m sorry.

**[Raven rolls her eyes, dropping her arms to her sides]**

**Raven:** Apologizing won’t get you anywhere, hell, if I were you I’d be praying right now. You better hope Clarke can smooth things over with Octavia enough that she’ll tame Bellamy, otherwise you’re screwed.

**[Wells nods along as his eyebrows furrow together in thought. For a second he looks as if he might say something else, but before his mouth even has the chance to open Raven is gone and he’s watching her retreating back as she walks back towards camp]**

* * *

**[The Temple of Fate is set up on a small island platform just off the coast, the Red and Blue teams each pile into a small canoe and paddle out with their belongings as the sun sets]**

**[They file into the Temple, a large stone structure, each carrying their team Pyramid Piece. There is a pole for each of them to place their piece, along two sides of the space sit counters topped with three clay pots: one containing fire, one containing wood, and one containing water. In between the two counters was a large fire pit, burning bright and hot]**

**Kane:** Welcome to the Temple of Fate. **[He waves the teams in and they place their pieces on their respective poles, each taking a position behind one of the counters]** As you know, this game isn’t always about Strength. Sometimes, it’s about Luck. Red Team, you have the Luck piece.

**[Anya and Murphy nod, standing at a distance from each other]**

**Kane, looking to the Blue Team:** Octavia, how are you feeling?

**Octavia:** You know Marcus, we’re strong enough to get through this, and strong enough to fight back. We may have the Strength piece, but we also have the Courage piece. I have hope.

**[Kane nods knowingly]**

**Kane:** Well, both teams tonight made the trip across the rocky waters. But, only one team will make the trip back. In front of you, you’ll find three cauldrons, each one representative of one of the elements. Fire, wood, and water. On your table, you’ll each find a few colored stones. As a team, you will write down one of those elements on the stone and we’ll toss them into the fire.

**[Marcus motions to the large pit burning brightly between the two teams]**

**Kane:** As we all know, Fire destroys Wood, Wood floats in Water, and Water puts out Fire. Your goal is to outwit your opponent by choosing the dominant element. The first team to two wins will be rewarded with the opportunity to stay here a few more days, and remain in the running for the title of _Endurance_ Champion. The losing team will be sent home immediately. Without further delay, go ahead and grab your first stone.

**[Zooms in on Bellamy and Octavia, barely audible]**

**Bellamy:** What do you want to start with?

**Octavia:** I don’t know, there’s really no way of knowing–

**Bellamy:** Water?

**[Octavia just nods, trying to keep their voices low]**

**[Cuts to Anya and Murphy]**

**Anya:** Wood–

**Murphy, simultaneously:** Fire.

**[Anya grits her teeth, flaring her nose]**

**Anya:** Fine, whatever. **[She scribbles out Fire on their stone]**

**[Cuts to Kane]**

**Kane:** You guys ready?

**Murphy:** Let’s do it.

**Kane:** Alright, hand those here.

**[He takes the stones from each team and drops them into the fire]**

**Kane:** Will the elements please rise?

**[Camera pans out, the Water cauldron in front of Blue rising, and the Fire cauldron rising in front of Red]**

**[Octavia squeals under her breath and Bellamy nods enthusiastically with a sharp intake of breath. Anya deflates and Murphy chews on the inside of his lip]**

**Kane:** Blue Team, Water puts out Fire. That’s one for you, one more win and you’re heading back to camp. Go ahead and grab another stone.

**[Red Team turns their backs to the Blue Team, whispering]**

**Anya:** They probably think we’ll go Fire again and go with Water, so I say go with Wood.

**Murphy:** Yeah, okay.

**[Zooms in on Blue Team]**

**Octavia:** Do you think they will go with Fire again?

**Bellamy:** I don’t know, it’s possible. But maybe they think we’ll do Water again and go with Wood?

**Octavia:** I don’t know.

**[Camera pans out, Blue Team still whispering as they write out their selection on their stone]**

**Kane:** Alright, here we go. **[Retrieves the stones from each team and throws them in the pit]** Would the chosen elements please rise?

**[Octavia chews on her nails nervously]**

**[A heavy swell of music plays as the camera cuts between the two teams, panning out and circling above the Temple]**

**[A moment later the Wood cauldron rises in front of the Red Team and the Fire cauldron rises in front of the Blue Team]**

**Octavia:** Oh my god!

**[Bellamy chokes out a laugh, pulling his little sister into a hug. Camera pans to the Red Team, Anya remaining emotionless as Murphy just pouts]**

**Kane:** Blue Team, you picked Fire– Red Team, you picked Wood. Fire burns Wood. Blue Team, you’re heading back to camp. Red Team, I’m sorry, but this is the end of line. Grab your things, congratulations on making it this far.

**[Murphy bends down and grabs his pack, heading to the exit without preamble. Anya follows suit, giving Bellamy and Octavia a sharp nod as she passes them]**

**[Camera pans back to the Blue Team, waiting with Kane]**

**Kane:** It looks like your hope was well placed, Octavia. Blue Team, your reward for winning is simple, you get to stay another day. Head on back to camp, we’ll see you tomorrow.

**Octavia, picking up her bag:** Thanks Marcus.

**[Bellamy nods swiftly and grabs his pack, following his sister back to their canoe. Camera fades out as they paddle back to the shore]**

* * *

**[Camera pans across the beach as the Blue Team reaches camp. As they come into view of the rest of the teams sitting eagerly around the fire, a few people cheer. Monty hops up and claps Bellamy on the back and Monroe pulls Octavia into a quick hug. Miller holds out a hand to the Blue Team brother and Bellamy takes it, giving it a firm shake]**

**Miller:** Welcome back.

**[Camera pans out, fading as the camp re-acclimates to the returning team]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Blue Team in the confessional booth]**

**Octavia, jumping up and down in her seat:** We’re back bitches!

**[Bellamy wraps an arm around her waist and pumps a fist into the air, the two of them beaming ear to ear]**

**Bellamy:** We’re back and we sure as hell aren’t going anywhere. Everybody else better watch out.

* * *

_Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Cuts to Raven, fiddling with a stick as Wick lounges in a hammock, Wells leaning against a tree]**

**Wells:** What?

**Raven:** It should have been Orange.

**Wells, sighing:** I understand where you’re coming from Raven, I do. If we would have sent Blue and Orange, they both come back and kick our asses. We minimized damage by sending Red along with Blue.

**Raven:** Whatever. We’ll see how that plays out for you guys.

**[Cuts to Kane, standing before the Teams as the mission is about to begin]**

**Kane:** Glad to see you all found your way out here just fine. [He chuckles, seemingly at ease despite the lack of reaction from the kids before him] Now, Orange, you’re sitting in a nice spot right now because of the gift the Red Team left behind for you. How does that make you feel?

**Lincoln:** We feel very grateful for the Pyramid Piece they left us–

**Lexa, cutting in:** –but we know that we need more than luck to push us in the lead. We’re going to fight tooth and nail today to come out victorious.

**[Cuts to the challenge]**

**[Yellow drops the pole and their ring catches fire, indicating their failure]**

**Kane, surprised:** Oh! And Yellow is the first to drop!

**[Cuts to Clarke, Raven and Octavia lingering together by the water]**

**Octavia:** Do you really think pairing up with Orange is a good idea? How could you possibly trust her? I mean, Lincoln I get, but Lexa?

**Clarke:** She hasn’t done anything yet to prove she’s untrustworthy.

**Raven:** But that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s done anything to prove she _is_ trustworthy, Clarke.

**Clarke:** Right now, she’s proving safe to align myself with, the same way all of you are.

**Octavia:** So you send a person you _can_ align yourself with to Temple? Why send Blue?

**Clarke:** Just because you are a good partner doesn’t mean your brother feels similarly. Octavia, Bellamy hates the “princess” and I’m not so certain he wouldn’t just go after me if he was in the same situation. In fact, it was probably guaranteed that he would.

**Octavia:** You can’t know that.

**Clarke:** Same way you can’t know me trusting Orange is a bad idea. I trust the decisions you two make, please have the same respect for me.

* * *

**Episode Five: Ring of Fire, airing: July 20, 2016**

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	9. E04 BTS

Clarke sits on her bunk, hands in her lap staring at the now empty bunk.

Wells leans on the entrance to the cabin. “That’s how it’s going to be now, huh?”

She startles out of her trance and looks at her partner. “What? Oh.” Her eyes flit back over to Anya’s bed. “Yeah, it’s going to be weird… huh, people leaving all the time.”

“It’s part of the game.”

Clarke shrugs. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Wells watches her in silence for a second before clearing his throat and standing up straight. “You hungry? Raven said craft services has mac’n’cheese tonight.”

The corners of her lips tug upward. “Mac’n’cheese, huh?”

He nods and Clarke hops down from her bunk. Brushing past him, Clarke feels Wells grab her wrist and give it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Clarke sets her plate down next to Lexa.

“Tough day?” the Orange team member asks, shoveling a fork full of green beans into her mouth.

She shrugs.

“You did good, though.”

Clarke smiles and lets out a sharp breath. “Anyways,” she says. “How’s this mac’n’cheese, Wells was basically salivating over it in the cabin.”

“It’s pretty good, actually.”

Clarke falls into an easy conversation, not noticing Octavia’s pointed look from down the table.

* * *

“Do you think there’s something going on with Clarke and Lexa?”

When Bellamy doesn’t respond, Octavia grabs his book and slams it shut.

“What?” he asks, exasperated.

“I think there’s something going on with Clarke and Lexa.”

“Okay,” Bellamy says, shrugging and reaches for his book.

Octavia pulls it away, and Bellamy whines petulantly.

“Clarke’s bi, maybe she like _likes_ Lexa.”

“How do you know Clarke’s bi?”

Bellamy scowls. “We talk.”

Octavia raises an eyebrow. “I’m just trying to figure out why they wouldn’t send Orange today.”

“Octavia the cameras aren’t rolling.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still play the game.”

“Can I have my book back now, please?”

Octavia frowns and hands it back to him. Bellamy takes it back, tugging at Octavia’s grip. She waits, hoping he’ll say something else, but he goes back to reading and Octavia sighs and pushes off his bunk.

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Raven asks, mouth full of toothpaste as Octavia trudges in, towel slung over her shoulder.

“Just thinking about the game.”

Raven spits into the sink.

“You got to turn your brain off sometimes,” Raven says, wiping her mouth.

“Orange needs to be stopped, or slowed down, at least.”

Raven nods. “Yeah, of course I agree. You know that.”

“Endurance Mission tomorrow, one of us has to win.”

“Otherwise who knows what Orange will be capable of,” Raven agrees.

“I think you mean Lexa.”

Raven raises an eyebrow.

“I know you like Lincoln, but they are a team. I don’t think Lincoln’s the kind of guy to let someone walk all over him.”

Octavia sighs. “I know, I just– I feel bad for him. Lexa is cunning. There’s something that just doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Well, tomorrow we win. We give the Samadhi, we keep playing the game.”

“Right,” Octavia says, nodding. “We keep playing.”


	10. E05, Ring of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the first elimination, and one team has something to prove. The alliance has other ideas. A _Ring of Fire_ burns bright as one team continues to be the source of frustration.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
****

**Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E05, Ring of Fire

* * *

 ****_Previously on… Endurance!_

**[Pans in on Raven and Wells sitting together around the campfire]**

**Raven:** Honestly? Orange and Red. Red is already falling apart, you said it yourself, and Orange is going to be tough competition down the line. As much as I like Lincoln, I can’t bring myself to trust Lexa. Girl’s got some wicked intensity in her, could get dangerous.

 **Wells:** A lot of people think getting Orange out early would be good gameplay.

**[Cuts to a shot of the challenge, each team working their balls through their maze]**

**Kane [voiceover]:** Oh! It looks like Orange is the first team to get a ball in. But remember, they still have two to go!

**[Cuts to close up shots of Yellow and Blue, closing in on their final ball. Pans to Kane just as Yellow slots their ball into their basket]**

**Kane:** Oh! That’s it!

**[Cuts to Lexa confronting Clarke in the treehouse]**

**Lexa:** Have you thought more about my offer?

 **Clarke:** I’ve considered it.

**[Cuts to the gathering spot, Yellow Team standing beside Kane as they deliver their decision]**

**Clarke:** It’s going to be… Red team...

 **Murphy, sarcastically:** Ooo, big surprise there.  

 **Clarke, hesitating:** ...and the Blue team.

**[Cuts to Temple of Fate]**

**Kane:** Blue Team, you picked Fire-- Red Team, you picked Wood. Fire burns Wood. Blue Team, you’re heading back to camp. Red Team, I’m sorry, but this is the end of line. Grab your things, congratulations on making it this far. **[Jumpcut]** Blue Team, your reward for winning is simple, you get to stay another day. Head on back to camp, we’ll see you tomorrow.

**[[Cuts to intro video](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4)]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Octavia in the confessional booth, looking tired]**

**Octavia:** So, last night Bell and I were sent to the Temple of Fate with the Red Team. We got really lucky, but we’re back and we’re going to keep fighting. Today’s Endurance Mission is important, another Pyramid Piece is up for grabs, and if Blue wants to stay in this, we need to win it.

* * *

**[Cuts to Raven, Wells and Wick gathered together. Wick is swinging in a hammock as Wells leans against a tree, Raven fiddles with a stick]**

**Wick:** One team down.

**[Wells tries not to roll his eyes]**

**Wells:** Yeah, only five to go.

**[Raven shoots him a look]**

**Wells:** What?

 **Raven:** It should have been Orange.

 **Wells, sighing:** I understand where you’re coming from Raven, I do. If we would have sent Blue and Orange, they both come back and kick our asses. We minimized damage by sending Red along with Blue.

 **Raven:** Whatever. We’ll see how that plays out for you guys.

**[Wells watches her carefully, deflating as she gets up and strides across camp towards the treehouses]**

**Wick:** Bro.

**[Wells shoots Wick an annoyed look]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over the shore where Clarke walks with her feet in the water, Monty and Harper close by]**

**Clarke:** I still think I did the right thing.

 **Harper:** We understand Clarke.

 **Clarke:** Right now, Lexa is an ally-- someone we can use to get us further in this competition.

 **Monty:** Raven will see that. We have another mission today, so we focus on that.

**[Clarke nods, giving Monty a soft smile]**

* * *

**[Marcus stands in front of the teams as they arrive in the gathering area, in his hands is Red’s Pyramid piece and a rolled up piece of parchment]**

**Kane:** Good morning everybody, come in and have a seat.

**[The teenagers settle into their positions, Clarke shooting a quick glance to Raven]**

**Kane:** And then there were six. **[A few kids laugh]** Last night we had to say goodbye to the Red Team. But, even though they have been eliminated from the competition, they still have an opportunity to influence the game. In my hand here is the Luck piece that previously belonged to John and Anya. I also have with me a letter. Lexa, would you like to read it?

**[Lexa nods and pushes up from her position on a rock, trotting over to Kane to retrieve the paper. Unrolling it she begins to read]**

**Lexa:** _Dear Losers (Murphy’s choice of words), we’d like to say we’re sorry to go, but in reality we knew this partnership was doomed to fall apart. Shoutout to Yellow Team for making that happen. We don’t really have much else to say, other than we wish Orange the best of Luck-- which is why we’re giving them our piece. See ya on the flip side-- Red Team._

**[Lexa has a small smile by the time she finishes reading]**

**Kane:** Well, looks like you might have a little Luck on your side now, Orange Team.

**[Kane hands the Pyramid piece to Lexa, who hangs on to the letter. She makes her way over to Lincoln, handing him the piece as she sits down. Raven’s expression is flat as she watches them. Wells gives Clarke’s hand a quick squeeze. Bellamy glances at Octavia]**

**Kane:** Now, as you know today you will all be competing in your second Endurance Mission-- which also means another Pyramid piece is up for grabs. Orange, if you win today, you could take the lead with three pieces, completely shifting the game. I’ll meet you guys at the mission shortly.

**[Marcus exits, leaving the teams to gather their bearings before heading to the challenge setup. Lexa and Lincoln head to their pole, slotting the Luck piece just above their Leadership piece]**

**[Miller bumps Monty’s shoulder as they walk]**

**Miller:** Ready to show the world what you’re made of?

 **Monty, ducking his head:** Purple will surprise you.

 **Miller, smiling:** I’m sure they will.

**[Harper and Monroe watch from behind, keeping a safe distance as they follow the two to the challenge]**

**Harper:** They’re adorable.

 **Monroe, nodding:** I’ll give you that. **[She pauses, looking toward Harper as the other girl is still smiling goofily at the pair in front of them, unable to fight a small smile of her own]** How are you feeling about today’s challenge?

 **Harper, turning her gaze back to Monroe:** I feel… strong. I really want it.

 **Monroe:** Then take it.

**[The two girls smile at each other, a laugh bubbling from Harper’s throat]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Monroe in the confessional booth]**

**Monroe:** I’d absolutely _love_ to win today, and despite the fact that there’s some really tough competition here I don’t think it’s out of the realm of possibility. Miller and I have showed how strong we are already, we just haven’t taken that win yet. Hopefully today is the day we finally do it, but if we don’t? Wouldn’t mind if it was Purple. They have a hell of a lot of heart.

* * *

**[Camera pans over a clearing in the woods, the kids spilling into the space as Marcus stands in front of the challenge setup]**

**[[Challenge setup](http://www.veoh.com/watch/v1756024A6YqGxgN) ** _(see 5:12 in video)_ **: six colored poles with a hoop, perpendicular to the ground, stand about ten feet from each team’s station. At each station is another pole with handles jutting out each side attached to a wooden stand, just long enough that it rests inside their corresponding hoop. The center of the hoop is approximately eight feet off the ground]**

 **Kane:** Glad to see you all found your way out here just fine. **[He chuckles, seemingly at ease despite the lack of reaction from the kids before him]** Now, Orange, you’re sitting in a nice spot right now because of the gift the Red Team left behind for you. How does that make you feel?

 **Lincoln:** We feel very grateful for the Pyramid Piece they left us--

 **Lexa, cutting in:** \--but we know that we need more than luck to push us in the lead. We’re going to fight tooth and nail today to come out victorious.

 **Kane:** That’s good to hear, because today’s mission is going to push you. As a team, you’re going to need to commit to the task at hand. Before you,  **[Gestures towards the challenge set-up]** you will see today’s Endurance Mission, _Ring of Fire_. Each team will stand in position, one on either side of the pole parallel with the ground. Together, you will hold the pole up, so that it remains in the center of the ring **[Points to the colored rings]**. If your pole touches the ring, it will light the fire, signaling that your team has been disqualified. As always, the last team standing will win the Commitment Pyramid piece, as well as have the opportunity to handicap a team in tomorrow’s Temple Mission.

**[The kids nod, Bellamy stretching to crack his back. Several of the kids start stretching their arms and loosening up. Camera cuts to the team’s positioning themselves at their respective stations]**

**Kane:** Alright teams, get ready! **[Pauses]** And, go!

**[Slowly the teams raise their poles over their heads, positioning the end of it in the center of their colored ring]**

**Kane:** How committed are you to having more _Endurance_ than anyone else out here?

**[Camera pans over the teams as the challenge continues]**

**[Cuts to Wells and Clarke]**

**Clarke, whispering:** Alright, Wells, we got this.

**[Five minutes passes and the camera jump cuts to several of the teams, gently adjusting position against the strain of holding up their poles]**

**Kane:** Five minutes has passed, who has the commitment.

**[Several of the teams showed slightly pained expressions. Clarke and Wells seem to be struggling due to Wells’s height advantage over Clarke]**

**Wells:** Are you okay?

 **Clarke:** It’s kind of difficult when you’re like, six-foot-twelve.

 **Wells, resigned:** I’m 6’2”, Clarke.

 **Clarke, snippy:** I am aware!

**[Cuts to Wick and Raven]**

**Wick:** How you doing, Champ?

 **Raven, chewing on her cheek in focus:** Never been better.

**[Camera pans to Orange Team]**

**Lexa:** Dammit, Lincoln!

 **Lincoln:** What?

 **Lexa, hissing:** This hurts!

 **Lincoln, with a frown:** I’m sorry! Keep pushing!

 **Lexa:** I’m trying!

 **Kane:** Nine minutes!

**[Pans to Miller, rolling his eyes]**

**Miller:** How you doing, Z?

 **Monroe:** I’m good. **[Pauses, then more urgently]** I’m good.

**[Miller nods. Camera pans to Purple Team, Monty and Harper adjusting slightly]**

**Monty:** You okay, Harper?

**[Harper groans, but adjusts her position and steadies the stance on the pole]**

**Kane** : Thirteen minutes, who has what it takes!

**[Yellow is struggling immensely]**

**Wells:** C’mon, Clarke. You got this!

 **Clarke, struggling under the stress:** No, Wells. I don’t think that _I do_!

**[One beat later, Yellow drops the pole and their ring catches fire, indicating their failure]**

**Kane, surprised:** Oh! And Yellow is the first to drop!

**[Camera pans, Blue Team holding steady, Purple wavering slightly, Green Team focused. Cuts to Orange]**

**Lexa:** Steady.

**[Lincoln flares his nose, shifting minimally]**

**[Cuts to Purple Team]**

**Monty:** Easy-- _easy._

**[Harper nods and Monty drops his left hand, trying to stretch out his wrist. The purple pole wobbles, nearing the metal circle. A second later the pole and circle collide and the ring catches flame]**

**Kane:** Oh, and that’s it for Purple.

**[A moment later, both Orange and Green Team rings catch fire. Camera cuts to Monroe, rolling her shoulders with a wince. Lexa has a stony expression and Lincoln deflates in disappointment]**

**Kane:** And it’s down to Blue Team and Grey Team, who will come out on top?

**[All the eliminated teams have pulled their focus on the two remaining groups. Harper let’s out a generic ‘Let’s go!’ and Wells singles Raven out. Clarke turns and looks at him, and he just shrugs]**

**Wick:** You okay, sport?

 **Raven, nodding:** It’s all mathematics, angles and shit.

 **Wick:** I don’t think you can say shit on television.

 **Raven, with a smirk:** Then they can bleep it out.

**[Camera pans to Blue Team]**

**Bellamy:** Concentrate, O. We’ve got this.

 **Octavia, struggling:** I know, I know.

 **Kane:** Twenty minutes have passed.

**[Camera pans the entire expanse of the challenge set-up and into a birdseye view of the two remaining teams]**

**Kane** : Twenty-tw _oh_ , and it’s over!

**[Camera cuts to Grey and Raven’s eyes grow wide]**

**Raven:** Oh my god!

**[Wick breaks into a smile and they drop their arms from the pole, Wick wrapping Raven into a bear hug]**

**Kane:** Blue has been eliminated, leaving Grey Team as the winner!

**[Camera pans over the eliminated teams. Bellamy licks his lips and Octavia crosses her arms against her chest one hand digging into her bicep muscle. Clarke shoots a look at Wells, trying to gauge his thoughts, Green Team claps and Orange remains passive]**

**Kane, after the group has gathered in front of him** : Grey Team, congratulations. **[Wick is still smiling, arm draped over Raven, who is bouncing on the balls of her feet]** You have won today’s Endurance Mission. As you know, that means you have successfully secured yourself the _Commitment_ pyramid piece as well as the opportunity to handicap someone in tomorrow’s Temple Mission. You will have the afternoon to decide which team will get the Samadhi. I’ll see you guys back at the gathering spot in a few hours.

**[The camera pans up and away as the group disperses, breaking off into smaller groups with excited chatter]**

* * *

**[Camera moves from the turbulent water to Octavia and Raven sitting in the sand, discussing in hushed tones as Raven works a stick through the sand. Clarke approaches from behind, face neutral as she moves in front of the other two girls]**

**Clarke:** Do you guys mind if I join?

**[Raven and Octavia briefly glance at the other before they turn back and Raven nods. Clarke sits slightly to the left, her body angled toward the two of them]**

**Clarke:** I know both of you aren’t necessarily my biggest fans at the moment, but I just wanted to say congratulations, Raven.

 **Raven, raising an eyebrow:** I don’t know exactly what I’m doing yet.

 **Clarke, raising her hands in surrender:** I’m not here to beg for safety or forgiveness, though I do regret hurting you, Octavia. I just wanted to let you know that whatever you have to do you have to do. I recognize it’s your decision, Raven, and you have no allegiance with Orange, so I respect your decision whatever you do.

 **Raven, nodding:** It _is_ my decision.

 **Clarke:** No bad blood from Yellow whatever you decide, that’s what I wanted you to know.

 **Octavia:** Do you really think pairing up with Orange is a good idea? How could you possibly trust her? I mean, Lincoln I get, but Lexa?

 **Clarke:** She hasn’t done anything yet to prove she’s untrustworthy.

 **Raven:** But that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s done anything to prove she _is_ trustworthy, Clarke.

 **Clarke:** Right now, she’s proving safe to align myself with, the same way all of you are.

 **Octavia:** So you send a person you _can_ align yourself with to Temple? Why send Blue?

 **Clarke:** Just because _you_ are a good partner doesn’t mean your brother feels similarly. Octavia, Bellamy hates the “princess” and I’m not so certain he wouldn’t just go after me if he was in the same situation. In fact, it was probably guaranteed that he would.

 **Octavia:** You can’t know that.

 **Clarke:** Same way you can’t know that me trusting Orange is a bad idea. I trust the decisions you two make, please have the same respect for me.

**[Clarke stands to leave, sending a small smile in their direction. Raven gives a short wave of goodbye in return and Octavia nods in her direction]**

* * *

**[Camera cuts to Clarke entering the cabin, Lexa lounging on her own bed]**

**Clarke:** Hey.

 **Lexa:** Clarke.

**[Clarke looks around, then moves towards Lexa leaning on the post of her bed]**

**Clarke:** Look, whatever happens happens, right?

 **Lexa, studying her:** You trust me, don’t you.

 **Clarke:** I--yeah, I mean, why wouldn’t I?

 **Lexa:** This is a competition, Clarke. You can’t afford to be weak.

 **Clarke:** They are all my friends, Lexa. Sending people home, giving people the Samadhi-- none if it is easy.

 **Lexa:** Being friends with everyone won’t get you to finale.

 **Clarke:** I know, but you-- you haven’t tried being friends with anyone, yet you get frustrated whenever you get targeted.

 **Lexa, cocking her head:** We’re friends, aren’t we?

**[Clarke frowns, trying to read Lexa’s mostly passive expression]**

**Clarke:** Of course.

 **Lexa, pulling herself off her bed:** Then I’m playing my role in this competition. I’m going to get to the finale.

**[Lexa brushes past her, clutching Clarke’s arm briefly on her way out of the treehouse. Clarke stands there, eyebrows knitted in confusion]**

* * *

**[Camera cuts to the gathering spot. The contestants are all spread on the rocks, Kane standing in front of them as he surveys the group. In the background the Temple Poles are visible, the Grey Team’s now displaying the Commitment piece]**

**Kane:** Good to see you guys again. Tough day today, am I right, Yellow?

**[Wells and Clarke spare each other a glance, smiling softly]**

**Wells:** Today definitely didn’t go exactly as we would have hoped, but we aren’t set back. It really just came down to the height difference.

 **Clarke, shrugging:** I never anticipated being short would prove such a problem

**[The camera pans the group of teenagers, some with looks of worries while a few chuckle at Clarke’s comment]**

**Kane:** Let’s hope your genetics help you out more in the next challenge. **[Kane turns toward the Grey team, smiling wide]** You two pulled quite the victory today. Come join me.

**[Raven and Wick push up from a log, Wick guiding Raven with a hand on her lower back. The two stand to Kane’s left, the jar ominous in Raven’s hands]**

**Kane:** How do you two feel?

 **Raven, beaming:** Not going to lie, it feels pretty great.

 **Kane:** Glad to hear it. With today’s win you have now brought yourself into first place, tied with Orange and Blue. The Samadhi could be a big game changer-- who are you going to give it to, Grey?

 **Wick:** The Samadhi is a big decision, obviously, but when it came down to it we knew it was pretty obvious who it should go to.

 **Raven:** The Grey Team sticks to their word **[Raven sends a pointed look in Wells’ direction, who maintains his composure in response]** , so we will be giving the Samadhi to Orange today.

**[Camera cuts to the Orange team, Lexa’s jaw tight and Lincoln nodding in regretful acceptance]**

**Kane:** Ok, Orange, come on up here. You know the drill, open that jar and see what’s inside.

**[Lexa grabs the jar, wasting no time in breaking it against a nearby rock and pulling out a piece of parchment]**

**Lexa, reading from the parchment:** 30 seconds?

 **Kane:** For the next challenge, you will have a 30 second delay. Whether that hinders you or not in tomorrow’s challenge only time will tell. Tomorrow’s winner will pick the teams to head to Temple, so good luck. See you all tomorrow, then.

**[Teams disperse, the camera panning across the varying teams as they head back to camp]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa and Lincoln in the confessional booth]**

**Lincoln:** It doesn’t feel that great to get the Samadhi a second time, does it?

**[Lexa rolls her eyes, clenching her jaw]**

**Lexa:** No, it doesn’t.

 **Lincoln:** Honestly, it doesn’t come as much of a surprise.

 **Lexa:** If they want to attack us, **[Lexa leans forward, eyes steely]** they better watch out. We aren’t going anywhere without one hell of a fight.

* * *

**[Camera cuts between a number of scenes-- Monty, Miller, and Monroe sitting around the fire pit, Harper, Raven, and Lexa napping in the tree house,  Lincoln and Octavia climbing a tree close to camp-- before cutting to Clarke at the beach, skipping stones across the glassy surface as Bellamy approaches her]**

**[Clarke’s resolved gaze is focused forward as Bellamy steps to her side, shuffling a few pebbles in his palm]**

**Clarke, sharply:** What do you want?

 **Bellamy:** Manners, princess.

**[Clarke turns her face toward his simply to narrow her gaze before turning back around and whipping a stone hard at the surface, the rock skipping three times before slipping away into the water]**

**Clarke:** I have a name, Blake, and it shows good manners to use it.

 **Bellamy:** Octavia wanted me to come talk to you.

 **Clarke:** Figures, I should have known there was no way you would be speaking to me by choice.

 **Bellamy:** Oh please, like you would freely talk to me, either? Don’t play the victim, Clarke, it doesn’t suit you.

 **Clarke:** Oh, wow! My name! Would you look at that?

 **Bellamy:** You’re a brat.

 **Clarke:** And you’re an ass.

 **Bellamy:** No, I’m just someone who wants to win this game more than anything. How does that make me any different than you?

 **Clarke:** I’m capable of being a good person while doing it.

 **Bellamy:** We’ll see. That kindness you’re doling out to everyone? To _Lexa_? I’d just be careful.

 **Clarke:** And what’s so wrong with Lexa? What great big bad evil has she done to you?

 **Bellamy:** You think I’m bad, Clarke? She’s worse, because she’s playing with your feelings while playing you in this game. I’m not pretending to be a good guy-- I’m just being who I need to be to win.

**[Clarke pauses, scanning Bellamy’s face before stepping closer, twisting her head up to look him in the eyes]**

**Clarke:** I think I can decipher for myself who’s worth aligning myself with and who isn’t.

 **Bellamy:** I guess we’ll just have to see about that. Octavia and I, we’re good partners, trustworthy, but with what you’ve chosen? I think it’s safest for us to stay away from your alliance’s inevitable explosion.

 **Clarke:** I wouldn’t want to partner myself with someone who can’t see reason, anyhow.

 **Bellamy, pausing as he shakes his head:** I feel the same way.

 **Clarke:** Good luck. May the best team win.

**[Bellamy frowns as Clarke flounces off, crossing his arms across his chest as he watches her silhouette disappear between the trees]**

* * *

_Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Camera zooms into Raven, Clarke and Octavia, knee deep in water]**

**Clarke:** We’re all here to win.

**[Raven snorts, and Clarke shoots her a stare]**

**Clarke:** What?

 **Raven:** I can see the appeal. Honestly. She’s pragmatic, she’s focused, driven. She’s hot. I get it.

**[Clarke frowns]**

**Raven:** But what you don’t see is how this is going to play out--

 **Clarke:** _Can we just--_ **[She stops, taking a deep breath]** Can we just, not talk about Lexa for one day.

**[Camera cuts to gameplay]**

**[Yellow and Purple emerge from the water come up to the second station next, Green right behind them and Orange and Grey not to far behind]**

**Monty:** Focus, Harper, we have this.

 **Harper, wincing:** The sand is just so hot, it hurts.

 **Monty:** It’ll be over soon.

**[Jumps to another part of the challenge]**

**[Blue moves away from the final station, two obstacles standing between them and the finish line. Yellow attempts to pick up their now twelve-block stack, but their balance is off and the whole stack drops to the sand]**

**Clarke:** Shit.

 **Kane:** Oh, Orange has now overtaken Green _and_ Yellow.

**[Cuts to Kane]**

**Kane:** Oh, that’s it!

* * *

**Episode Five: Tower of Power, airing: July 22, 2016**

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	11. E05 BTS

Raven and Wick sit on Raven’s bed next to each other while Monty, Harper, and Monroe are lying down on their stomachs on the bed across from them, giggling as they attempt to share space.

“My arms are so sore,” Raven says.

“Same. Wait, flex for me.”

Raven laughs, crossing her legs as she tilts her body closer to his. “My arms are stronger than yours, Wick.”

“Oh, you’re on Reyes. Show me those arms of steel.”

The two flex their arms, staring each other down.

Harper rolls her eyes, though she is smiling wide. “Guys, we get it, you’re the champions. Your arms are toned and beautiful and the rest of us cannot compare.”

Monroe rolls over onto Harper, catching the other girl off guard.

“Zoe! Get off me!”

“Just use your _also_ toned arms to move me,” she replies.

The two roll the opposite direction as they play fight and hit Monty, knocking him straight onto the floor.

“Well, on that note.” Monty pushes himself back up to his feet. “I think I’m going to go find Nate.”

“What else is new,” Monroe says, rolling her eyes playfully. Monty sticks his tongue out briefly before pushing out the door.

* * *

 

“Nathan?”

“Yup, here,” Miller responds from his place on his bunk. He’s lying down, book open in front of him, and Monty approaches.

He climbs up, Miller on the top bunk, and slides in next to him.

“Your book good?”

He nods. “Yea, just needed a little break from everyone.”

“Oh, I can leave–”

Miller rolls his eyes. “Not you.”

Monty blushes slightly, flipping onto his back so that he’s staring up at the ceiling. “Knew you were in love with me this whole time.”

“Is that so?”

“For sure. Who else around here is calling you Nate?”

Miller pushes his book fully to the side, shaking his head in amusement as he looks down at Monty who is smiling mischievously.

“No one at home calls me Nate either. Besides maybe my dad when he’s mad, but then it would be Nathan.”

“Now I feel even more special.” Monty shifts on the bed, placing an arm behind his head to get a better look at Miller. “Do you miss home at all?”

He shakes his head no. “Not really. You?”

“Maybe a little, but there are definitely things here that make staying worth it. I’m definitely not ready to leave yet.”

Monty suddenly seems nervous as he shifts his eyes, unable to quite meet Miller’s.

“Are you…”

The words halt as Monty pops up, grabbing the back of Miller’s head with a hand and bringing their lips together. Miller freezes for a beat, but then he pulses forward and shifts his body over Monty’s.

Monty pauses. “Is this alright?”

“Shut up.”

Miller pulls him back in again, but just as their movements get in sync, the door opens with a clang.

“Hey! Monroe and Harper were getting too flirty, I needed to come find you two and– oop.”

Raven’s eyes widen as the two pull apart, a grin overtaking her features.

“Reyes…” Miller warns.

Raven steps slowly backwards toward the door, waving her arms. “Continue like I didn’t even enter. I was never here.”

“Reyes!”

“I”m gone!” She rushes out the door, another loud clang as it shuts behind her.

“So…” Miller smirks. “Where were we?”


	12. E06, Tower of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A burning hot mission and another elimination leaves relationships fractured, feelings and feet hurt, and tensions high as an unexpected winner overcomes and the _Tower of Power_ starts crumbling.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
****

**Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E06, Tower of Power

* * *

  _[Previously on](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/147699488603/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-intro)… Endurance!_

**[Camera cuts to Marcus in front of the teams at the gathering area, holding Reds Pyramid piece and a rolled up piece of parchment]**

**Kane:**  Last night we had to say goodbye to the Red Team.

**[Cuts to Lexa smiling at the letter from Red Team]**

**Kane:** Well, looks like you might have a little Luck on your side now, Orange Team.

**[Kane hands the Pyramid piece to Lexa, who hangs on to the letter]**

**[Camera cuts to Grey and Raven’s eyes grow wide]**

**Raven:** Oh my god!

**[Wick breaks into a smile and they drop their arms from the pole, Wick wrapping Raven into a bear hug]**

**Kane:** Blue has been eliminated, leaving Grey Team as the winner!

**[Camera cuts to the gathering spot. Raven and Wick standing beside Kane]**

**Raven:** The Grey Team sticks to their word **[Raven sends a pointed look in Wells’ direction, who maintains his composure in response]** , so we will be giving the Samadhi to Orange today.

**[Camera cuts to the Orange team, Lexa’s jaw tight and Lincoln nodding in regretful acceptance]**

**[Camera slides over Bellamy and Clarke as they stand face to face on the beach, stances rigid and eyes narrowed]**

**Clarke:** I think I can decipher for myself who’s worth aligning myself with and who isn’t.

 **Bellamy:** I guess we’ll just have to see about that. Octavia and I, we’re good partners, trustworthy, but with what you’ve chosen? I think it’s safest for us to stay away from your alliance’s inevitable explosion.

 **Clarke:** I wouldn’t want to partner myself with someone who can’t see reason, anyhow.

 **Bellamy, pausing as he shakes his head** : I feel the same way.

**[[Cuts to intro video]](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4) **

* * *

**[Camera cuts to camp, Wick lounging in a hammock, Miller and Monty perched on a log outside of the fire pit, Monroe braiding Harper’s hair]**

**Miller:** Do you think Kane picks out his own outfits?

**[Monty snorts]**

**Miller:** No, I’m serious. How can one man honestly own that many Hawaiian printed shirts?

**[The rest of the group jumps in with laughter]**

**Monty:** This is a pretty low budget show, I’m sure he has to use his own wardrobe. I mean, hell, we had to bring all of our own clothes, not knowing what color team we were going to be on!

 **Harper:** True, it’s a good thing my grandma thinks my favorite color is purple. I’ve literally gotten a purple shirt for every birthday since I was nine years old.

 **Monroe:** Can’t blame the woman, it’s a good color on you.

**[Harper ducks her head, trying to hide a smile]**

* * *

**[Camera cuts to Raven and Octavia wading in the water near camp]**

**Raven:** Oh my god, it’s so hot. **[She cups a handful of water and brings it to her neck]** Today’s mission is going to _suck_.

 **Octavia:** Right! I hope whatever it is involves water. My skin feels like it’s going to melt right off my body.

**[Raven runs her eyes over Octavia’s figure, smirking. Clarke approaches and Octavia drops her gaze to the water as Raven straightens her stance]**

**Raven:** Hey.

 **Clarke:** Hey, guys.

**[Octavia nods, barely looking]**

**Clarke:** Temple Mission today, eh?

 **Octavia:** Bellamy told me what happened.

 **Clarke, taken aback:** What?

 **Octavia, steely:** You really don’t see what she’s doing.

 **Clarke:** What who’s doing?

 **Octavia:** Lexa! She’s not here for friendship bracelets and making memories, Clarke. She’s here to win.

 **Clarke:** We’re all here to win.

**[Raven snorts, and Clarke shoots her a stare]**

**Clarke:** What?

 **Raven:** I can see the appeal. Honestly. She’s pragmatic, she’s focused, driven. She’s hot. I get it.

**[Clarke frowns]**

**Raven:** But what you don’t see is how this is going to play out--

 **Clarke:** _Can we just--_ **[She stops, taking a deep breath]** Can we just, not talk about Lexa for one day.

**[Octavia visibly relaxes, trying to appease Clarke]**

**Raven, smugly:** We _can_ talk about how I totally caught Monty and Miller making out in the boys bunk!

 **Clarke and Octavia** : Oh my god!

* * *

**[Cuts to Octavia in the confessional booth]**

**Octavia:** I like Clarke. I do. I just don’t think her relationship with Lexa is what she thinks it is. But, I’m not here to make sure the Yellow Team wins. I’m here to make sure the _Blue_ Team wins, and that’s what we’re going to do.

* * *

**[Camera pans over the chopping sea, fading into a scene of the beach as the kids move toward the challenge, each group standing in their designated spot with Kane in front of them]**

**[[Challenge](https://youtu.be/hwSfc-V3EPU?t=193) setup: the remaining six teams stand behind two of their own colored blocks, about the size of a large briefcase. Down the beach, every ten to twenty feet a station appears in each teams alleyway containing additional colored blocks. Obstacles also dot the course, including: a short swim, step-over beams and archways]**

**Kane:** Welcome to your second Temple Mission. **[Kane turns to the Orange Team who are quiet and focused]** Orange, you have the Samadhi which makes today even more difficult for you. Is there anything you’d like to say about that?

 **Lexa:** Anything we need to say will be said in our gameplay today.

 **Kane, nodding:** Good answer. Now, today’s challenge is called Tower of Power. When I say go, you’re going to grab the two blocks in front of you and race to the first set of two blocks. Your blocks will need to be stacked at all times, and as you collect more through the challenge, they will need to be added to your stack. If you drop any, you must stop and restack your pile before you can continue on. There are a few obstacles in your path-- archways that you must bend under with your blocks, keeping your stack full as you move toward the finish line. The first team to bring a stack of ten blocks to the finish line wins the race and the right to choose who to send to Temple tonight.

**[Camera sweeps over the contestants, most of them nodding to the instructions and eyeing the course in front of them]**

**Kane:** Orange Team, your Samadhi said 30 seconds. This means you must wait 30 seconds after the challenge begins to start. This challenge today requires a lot of teamwork. Let’s hope you guys all have what it takes. Ok, here we go.

**[Teams get in ready positions. Clarke and Wells are crouched above the blocks, eyes staring straight forward as if planning their path. Lexa and Lincoln seem to be in their own world, muscles tense as they prepare for the call to start. Miller and Monroe share a nod and a smirk]**

**Kane:** Ready, set, go!

**[All teams but Orange surge forward, Wick tripping momentarily in the sand before regaining his balance and sprinting after Raven. Octavia and Bellamy take a natural lead, Wells and Clarke as well as Monroe and Miller close on their heels]**

**Kane:** Looks like we have a lot of you really fighting for that lead today, but which one of you will come out on top?

**[Bellamy and Octavia hit the first set of blocks, stacking them easily and continuing on their way. Yellow, Green, and Purple are close on their heels. The teams plunge into a stretch of water. Each person trying to use two of their blocks as floatation devices, or pushing them and taking long strokes to cover the most distance possible. Blue is also the first out of the water, popping out on to the shore]**

**Bellamy:** Here let’s go, get them stacked!

 **Kane:** 30 seconds have passed, Orange go!

**[Octavia turns as Bellamy finishes stacking the second block, watching Orange bound away from the starting line. Lincoln and Lexa sprint from their starting spot, determined to catch up. They gather their first two pieces just as Grey is emerging from the water]**

**Kane:** Blue is in the obvious lead, but there’s some fierce determination in the rest of you! This is clearly still anyone’s game, who wants it the most?

**[Blue gets to the second station, their six-block stack wobbling slightly]  
**

**Octavia:** Dammit!

**[Blue Team takes two steps and the top block topples off, forcing them to stop and restack it]**

**[Yellow and Purple emerge from the water and come up to the second station next, Green right behind them and Orange and Grey not too far behind]**

**Monty:** Focus, Harper, we have this.

 **Harper, wincing:** The sand is just so hot, it hurts.

 **Monty:** It’ll be over soon.

**[Blue approaches their third station, Green hot on their heels. Harper continues to struggle with the hot sand, stopping every few yards to tend to her blistering feet]**

**Harper, moaning:** I shouldn’t have taken my shoes off!

**[Yellow passes Purple, grabbing their seventh and eighth blocks to the top of their tower. Blue is ducking under an archway and their top block is knocked off, causing the entire stack to tumble. Bellamy huffs and snaps at Octavia to help stack. Grey Team is not far behind, moving slower but steadier. Orange, despite their thirty-second delay is coming up quick and hot, rounding on Raven and Wick]**

**Raven:** Hurry, Wick!

**[Wick glares at her and Orange zooms past them, steady stack in hands. Wick is distracted enough that their stack falls and Raven drops to the sand to gather the blocks]**

**[Green has to restack their blocks when their stack topples over after trying to carry it over a beam. Orange now passes Purple to the fourth station, now carrying eight blocks and heading towards the beam]**

**[Raven is yelling incoherently at Wick, Grey and Purple Teams both having fallen behind Orange. Blue is finishing stacking their tenth block at the fifth station]**

**Wells:** Okay, Clarke one more station after this!

**[Yellow Team has arrived at their fifth station, Clarke handing Wells the blocks to slide on top of their stack. As Yellow moves from the fifth station, Green arrives]**

**Monroe:** Let’s go, let’s go.

 **Miller:** I’m going!

**[As Green attempts to stack their blocks, Orange arrives, scrambling to get the pieces on their stack before Green moves on from the station]**

**Miller, over his shoulder:** Orange incoming!

**[Clarke stops briefly, adjusting her grip on the stack, steadying their balance and gapes. Octavia and Bellamy also notice Orange closing the gap]**

**Kane:** Blue and Yellow are neck and neck, with Green close behind but Orange is very quickly gaining momentum! Who is going to come out on top?

**[Camera zooms in on Bellamy, wiping sweat from his brow. He mutters something under his breath]**

**Bellamy, warning:** Octavia…

 **Octavia:** I’m going!

**[Blue and Yellow arrive at their final station, Monroe stumbles in the sand and their stack scatters]**

**Monroe:** Damn it!

**[Lincoln and Lexa, moving swiftly and steadily, overtake Green to arrive at the final station just as Yellow is stacking their blocks]**

**Kane:** It’s going to be close!

**[Blue moves away from the final station, two obstacles standing between them and the finish line. Yellow attempts to pick up their now twelve-block stack, but their balance is off and the whole stack drops to the sand]**

**Clarke:** Shit.

 **Kane:** Oh, Orange has now overtaken Green _and_ Yellow.

**[It comes down to Blue and Orange, the rest of the teams struggling to maintain their stacks as the two teams near the finish line]**

**Bellamy:** Steady, steady!

 **Octavia:** Bellamy, shut up!

**[Bellamy stubs his toe on something in the sand and the whole tower falls]**

**Lincoln:** Hey, steady, Lexa. We’re there.

**[Camera zooms in on Lexa, calculated and focused]**

**[Before Blue can finish restacking their blocks between the two obstacles, Orange carries their stack over the final beam and crosses the finish line in three long strides, with careful precision the lowered their tower to their colored place setting]**

**Kane:** Oh, that’s it!

**[The remaining teams all come to a halt along the obstacle course. Clarke drops into the sand with a sigh. Bellamy hits a block angrily, the other contestants mostly just stare in shock]**

**[Camera cuts to the group gathered with Kane at their helm]**

**Kane:** Wow, Orange Team. You overcame the Samadhi to win the Endurance Mission.

**[Lexa and Lincoln share a smile]**

**Kane:** Okay, everyone. You know what this means. Orange Team, you will have the afternoon to make your deliberations. Two teams will go up to the Temple of Fate, and only one will return to camp. **[Kane claps Lincoln on the shoulder]** I’ll see you guys at the gathering spot in a few hours.

* * *

**[Cuts to Bellamy in the confessional booth]**

**Bellamy:** F---! **[camera bleeps, Bellamy staring into the camera]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over camp, zooming in on Raven and Wells chatting closely]**

**Wells:** Look, it’s going to be okay.

 **Raven:** Okay? **[She scoffs]** You and princess are safe, Clarke is wrapped around Lexa’s little finger.

 **Wells, softly:** Hey… she’s not-- she’s just playing the game. She cares about you guys, too.

 **Raven, rubbing her face:** I- I know, I’m just. Lexa really doesn’t sit well with me. I can’t put my finger on it, Wells.

**[Wells gives her a knowing look]**

**Raven:** Just, be careful. Okay.

* * *

**[Camera cuts to Lincoln and Lexa, Lincoln lazing in a hammock as Lexa sits upright on a log beside him]**

**Lexa:** We have to be strategic about this. Yellow is out of the question. I promised Clarke.

**[Lincoln nods]**

**Lexa:** Grey, though. They gave us the Samadhi. Raven doesn’t like me.

 **Lincoln:** Well, you haven’t done anything to try and befriend her.

 **Lexa, shooting him a glare:** I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to win.

**[Lincoln grunts]**

**Lexa:** Who do we think could outsmart Raven at the Temple, though. I know it’s as much luck as it is strategy. But we need to send them with someone whose brain works on the same wavelength, someone we have a chance of eliminating them with.

 **Lincoln:** I think we know the one person who is just as, if not smarter, than Raven...

* * *

**[Camera pans over the Gathering Spot, where the teams have joined Kane, looking sunburnt and worn out. Octavia leans into Bellamy’s side as Kane approaches them]**

**Kane:** Good afternoon, guys. Today was a hot one, and I know that beach was not an easy task.

**[A murmur of agreement spreads through the group]**

**Kane:** Orange Team, Lexa, today you two really came together and showed some teamwork. You won even _with_ the Samadhi, how does that feel?

 **Lexa:** Lincoln and I talk a lot about overcoming the obstacles set before us, **[Lexa pauses, sending a slight side eye to the other Teams]** but today we finally got the chance to prove our real strength.

 **Kane:** Well, we’ll just have to see if Orange’s communal strength can stay just as powerful through the rest of the games. And speaking of power, you two had the power to make a very important decision for this evening?

 **Lincoln:** We did. Lexa and I discussed several possibilities but, in the end, the decision became clear on what we needed to do.

 **Kane:** Let’s hope you’re right. What two Teams will you be sending away to Temple?

 **Lincoln:** Ultimately, it came down to Purple...

**[Camera cuts to Harper and Monty, the two both surprised at the news. Harper runs a hand through her hair hastily, and Monty brings his hand up to his mouth, chewing on his thumb nail]**

**Lexa, a smirk on her lips:**...and Grey.

**[Camera sweeps to their reaction, Raven’s face set in anger and Wick releasing a slow breath between his teeth]**

**Kane:** So it looks as if Purple and Grey will be heading to the Temple of Fate. Take some time to pack your bags and say your goodbyes before we leave at sunset. I’ll see you there.

**[Kane disappears quickly, Orange standing their ground as the other groups make slow work of getting up, a palpable tension in the air as the scene fades]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Grey Team in the confessional booth]**

**Wick:** It sucks being sent to Temple, but we definitely knew it was likely when Orange won today.

 **Raven:** Doesn’t mean we’re happy about it. We’re fighting our asses off just so we can come back and kick Orange off of this island. They better watch their backs… we’re coming for them.

* * *

**[Cuts to Purple in the confessional booth]**

**Monty, speaking between nail bites:** This came as a surprise, honestly.

 **Harper, nodding:** We haven’t done anything personally to Orange, but I guess Endurance is all about surprises. We just have to try our hardest to stay.

 **Monty:** I’m _really_ not ready to go yet.

* * *

**[Camera pans over the forest as night falls, the scene fading to the fire pit. Monty is sitting on a log, biting his thumbnail as Miller sits himself beside him]**

**Miller:** Hey, how are you holding up?

 **Monty, smiling nervously:** As good as is expected. I’m just… I’m not ready to go home yet.

 **Miller:** Your fight isn’t over yet.

**[Monty nods in understanding, the comment doing nothing to dull his nerves]**

**Miller:** I’m not ready for you to go home yet, either.

 **Monty:** You know, on the off chance I do get sent home, you could come visit. I mean, if you’re ever in San Diego and need something to do…

 **Miller:** It’s a date.

**[Monty grins, hitting his shoulder into Miller who beams back in return]**

* * *

**[Camera sweeps into the Girls’ bunks, Raven alone as she packs her bag. Wells enters through the door, watching for several seconds as he leans on the doorjamb before clearing his throat. Raven whips her head around, dropping the clothes and crossing her arms over her chest as she sees who it is]**

**Raven:** What are you doing here?

 **Wells, holding up his hands in mock surrender:** I just came to talk.

 **Raven:** I’m really not interesting in any goodbyes right now, but thanks for stopping by.

**[Raven turns back to her bed, releasing a sigh as she throws a shirt into the bag]**

**Wells:** Good, we’re on the same page. I came to apologize.

 **Raven:** Apologize? Too little, too late.

 **Wells:** At the time I was doing what I thought was right, but now I’m not so sure. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry and I’m rooting for Grey.

**[Raven’s eyebrows scrunch together, her face heavy in contemplation. She gives a stiff nod and turns back to her clothes, her hands hovering over the clothes until Wells leaves the space. The scene fades as she gives one last look at the empty doorframe]**

* * *

**[Camera begins far away on the water as the sky darkens before zooming in to Grey and Purple in small canoes, rowing out to the Temple of Fate]**

**[Grey and Purple Team enter the Temple with their Pyramid Pieces, both team pausing to hang them on their respective poles before standing behind their counters]**

**Kane** : Welcome to the Temple of Fate.

**[Purple Team shuffles behind their three pots, nodding in response, while Grey is neutral, faces poised for battle]**

**Kane:** This is the first time to the Temple for both of you this evening. Raven, how are you feeling?

 **Raven:** Ready to charge forward. This isn’t Grey’s time to go home, yet.

 **Kane:** You’re really showcasing your commitment to this game, Grey, that Pyramid Piece clearly belongs to you.

**[Kane pauses, looking at both teams before bringing his hands in front of himself to speak]**

**Kane:** Both of you made the journey to the Temple this evening, but only one of you will make the return trip. Before you, you have three cauldrons that each represent a single element: Fire, Wood, and Water. Besides these cauldrons lie several colored stones in which, as a team, you will write down a single element to be tossed into the flame.

**[Marcus stops for a second as the flame bursts higher, waiting for it to calm down before continuing]**

**Kane:** Fire destroys Wood, Wood floats in the Water, and Water destroys Fire. To survive, you’ll be required to choose the dominant element in competition with your opposing Team. The first to win two rounds will return back to the others, while the losing team will return home. Now, grab your first stone.

**[Cuts to Harper and Monty, heads close as they whisper furiously]**

**Harper:** Raven and Wick… I’d say they’re going with Fire or Water first.

 **Monty:** But which one?

 **Harper:** They’ll start strong with Fire, let’s go Water.

**[Cuts to Grey, already writing on their stone]**

**Kane:** If you’re ready, let’s hand over those stones.

**[Both teams offer their stones, Kane grabbing them and dropping them into the fire]**

**Kane:** Will the elements please rise?

**[Panning out, all six cauldrons come into view. In front of Purple Water rises while the Fire rises before Grey]**

**[Harper and Monty high five enthusiastically as they beam, but Raven and Wick both become tense]**

**Kane:** Good job Purple, this one goes to you. All it takes is one more win and you’re the victor this evening. Please grab another stone, guys.

**[Raven and Wick both stare intently on the stone, leaning into each other to discuss]**

**Raven:** They knew we’d do Fire, but will they think we’ll do it again?

 **Wick:** I think they’re thinking we’ll get nervous and switch, but the question is what one do they think we’ll switch to?

**[Raven closes her eyes, taking a deep breath]**

**[Sweeps to Purple, bent over the stone]**

**Monty:** So, Wood?

 **Harper, with a nod:** Wood.

[Cuts to Kane, holding out his hands in anticipation]

 **Kane:** Time to see what Fate has decided. **[Kane grabs the stone from Grey and then Purple, holding them dramatically over the fire before letting them fall]** Elements-- please rise.

**[Raven and Wick grab each other’s hands, squeezing tight]**

**[The camera zooms out of the pair, revealing the Wood cauldron to rise in front of Purple and the Fire cauldron in front of Grey]**

**Raven:** Yes!

**[Raven pumps her fist in the air as Wick bends forward in relief]**

**[Camera sweeps to Purple, both crestfallen and still as they take in the loss]**

**Kane:** Fire burns the Wood, so it looks like this one goes to Grey. One to one tie, this round right here will determine who’s going home and who gets to stay to fight another day. Pick up those stones, guys.

**[Harper and Monty are silent as Harper twists the pen in her hand. She grabs the rock, writing something across it and showing it to Monty who nods enthusiastically in response]**

**[Cuts to Raven and Wick]**

**Raven:** I think we have to do Water.

 **Wick:** You sure they won’t repeat an Element?

 **Raven, gripping the stone tightly:** I’m sure.

**[Kane steps toward the two teams, holding his hands out]**

**Kane:** Please hand over your stones. **[Kane grabs them, pausing a breath before tossing them into the pit]**

**[Harper clings to Monty’s arm, biting her lip in anticipation]**

**Kane:** Would the Element please rise? 

**[Silence envelopes the space before cauldrons suddenly rise, Water in front of Grey and Fire in front of Purple]  
**

**Raven:** That’s us! We’re staying!

**[Raven jumps into Wick’s arms and he swings her around, the pair laughing boisterously]**

**[Camera pans to Monty and Harper, who are still holding tight to one another. Harper’s face has fallen, a single tear sliding down her right cheek, while Monty’s face has just gone pale]**

**Kane:** Grey Team, your Water put out Purple Team’s Fire. Grey Team, it looks like your commitment came in handy-- you’re going back to camp. As for Purple, I’m sorry to say this is the end of your journey.

**[Harper and Monty move slowly, picking up their packs before stepping over to Raven and Wick to give them hugs]**

**Harper, whispering into Raven’s neck:** Take Orange down.

 **Raven:** I’ll try my best.

**[Purple Team give one last congratulations before exiting. The Grey Team moves over to Kane, smiles heavy on their faces]**

**Kane:** Good job this evening, Grey, now head back on to camp and get a good night sleep. You deserve it.

 **Wick:** Thank you, Kane.

**[The pair move to the canoe, tossing their bags in before finding their seats. The scene fades as they begin to paddle back to camp]**

* * *

_Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Camera cuts to Bellamy and Clarke sitting on the beach]**

**Bellamy:** Sucks to see Purple go home, huh?

 **Clarke:** Yeah. Basically anyone going home sucks.

 **Bellamy:** But it’s part of the game.

 **Clarke:** Right.

 **Bellamy:** Clarke, I know you know what you’re doing. I’m not going to keep badgering you. But just-- **[He pauses to run his fingers through his hair]** \--remember this is a game and everyone is here to win, and not everyone is here to be friendly about it.

 **Clarke:** Thanks, dad.

 **Bellamy:** Ohhh, no, no. Definitely not your dad. **[His eyes linger on her body for a moment]** Anyways.

**[Cuts to challenge, just as Clarke slips]**

**Wells, from across the set-up:** Clarke, are you okay?

**[Clarke makes no response, grunting as she tries to regain her control and grabs for the scoop]**

**Bellamy:** Princess, are you alright?

 **Clarke, speaking through a locked jaw:** I’m…fine.

**[Clarke pushes to her feet, another short yell coming from her mouth. The camera pans to Wells and Bellamy who are both looking on concerned, watching as she turns around and begins her trek back to the water basin]**

**[Cuts to Clarke and Lexa very close to each other, clearly something has happened]**

**Clarke, shaking her head:** Wait, Lexa, wait.

 **Lexa:** I’m sorry, I must have misread.

 **Clarke, soft:** No, I mean--

 **Lexa:** It’s okay, Clarke. I understand.

 **Clarke:** I’m just… not sure if that’s what I want, or need right now.

 **Lexa:** As I said, I understand. **[She moves to stand]** I wish you the best of luck on your decision making today.

* * *

**Episode Seven: Water, Water, Everywhere, airing: July 22, 2016**

* * *

****Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	13. E06 BTS

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)

* * *

“I don’t think Miller has said a single word to anyone since Grey came back,” Clarke whispers to Monroe.

“Do you blame him? He meets the boy of his dreams and then the guy gets sent home!”

Clarke pouts sympathetically. “Yeah, that really sucks.”

Bellamy crosses in front of them and meets Clarke’s eye briefly. Clarke’s gaze follows him as he walks towards craft services.

“Speaking of.” Monroe clears her throat.

“What?” Clarke flushes. “No. What about you and Harper, huh?”

Monroe just quirks an eyebrow. Another minute passes and Lexa joins the two of them at the fire pit. Monroe watches as Lexa drops onto the log beside Clarke, sitting much closer than she probably needs to.

“Clarke, are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” she supplies.

Lexa gives off something akin to a smile. “Join me?”

Clarke nods, the two girls rising back to their feet and stalking off towards catering. “You coming?” Clarke manages to call over her shoulder at Zoe, almost as an afterthought.

* * *

It’s dark out and Wells finds Raven rocking slowly in the hammock.

“Hey,” he says.

Raven lifts her head enough to make out his face and smiles. “Hey.”

Wells drops into the ground and begins drawing in the dirt.

“How was Temple?”

Raven snorts softly. “Terrifying.”

“What? You mean to tell me _The_ Raven Reyes was scared by a little Temple of Fate?”

Raven cocks her head.

Wells laughs playfully. “Nah, I’m kidding. I, uh– I’m glad you’re back.”

Raven clears her throat. “Yeah, I mean, obviously. I’m the best.”

Throwing his head, Wells laughs more boisterously. “Yeah, you are, aren’t you.”

“Well,” Raven says, swinging her legs over the edge of the hammock. “It’s been a really long night.”

Wells looks up at her.

Raven stops and drags her fingers against his shoulder as she passes. “Good night, Wells.”

“Night, Raven.”

* * *

“Hey, _psst_ , Raven,” Octavia rasps out, shoving at Raven asleep in her bunk.

Raven groans and rolls over. “What?” she barks.

Octavia gives her a sly smile. “You want to go skinny dipping?”

Clarke peers over the side of the bunk and smiles slyly. “I’m in.”

Bouncing on her toes, Octavia looks between the two girls. Raven sighs and shoves the covers away. “Fine, but if Indra catches us, I’m putting _all_ of the blame on you.

Fifteen minutes later the three girls stand at the edge of the water, waves lapping on the shore as the moon glows along the surface.

“I’ve never done this before,” Raven admits.

Clarke pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it on the side. Untying the drawstring on her shorts, she shoves them down her hips. “Come on, it’s fun!”

Raven raises an eyebrow and begins shedding her layers, Octavia already down to her bra and sweatpants.

Clarke is unclasping her bra and running towards the water. “Oh!”

The girls laughter whips through the brisk night air as Octavia and Raven follow her.

“Holy shit, it’s cold!” Raven whines. “But also, _damn_ , Clarke.”

Clarke shakes her head, pink flush taking over her chest.

“This is exhilarating,” Octavia says, bobbing in the waves.

Clarke closes her eyes and drops into the water until it covers her shoulders. They all soak up the salt water until they grow tired and wrinkly.

“We should probably get back,” Clarke says.

They get back to their clothes, pulling them on, water dripping from their hair.

“This was fun,” Octavia says. “I kind of forgot about everything else for a minute.”

The three girls share a charged look. “Back to it then, huh,” Clarke finally says. They take off, stumbling and giggling back to the cabins.


	14. E07, Water, Water, Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is a slippery slope, and when there is _Water, Water, Everywhere_ , someone might get hurt. One player goes to great lengths to secure their safety against the Samadhi, and one team makes a decision that rocks the boat.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
 ****

  **Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E07, Water, Water, Everywhere

* * *

 

_[Previously on](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/147799827398/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-intro)… Endurance!_

**[Camera pans over the choppy sea, fading into a scene of the beach with the kids standing around Kane]**

**Kane:** Welcome to your second Temple Mission.

**[Cuts to Challenge: Clarke stops briefly, adjusting her grip on the stack, steadying their balance and gapes. Octavia and Bellamy also notice Orange closing the gap]**

**Kane:** Blue and Yellow are neck and neck, with Green close behind but Orange is very quickly gaining momentum! Who is going to come out on top?

**[Camera cuts to the group gathered with Kane at their helm]**

**Kane:** Wow, Orange Team. You overcame the Samadhi to win the Endurance Mission.

**[Cuts to the gathering spot, Kane standing with Lexa and Lincoln at his side]**

**Kane:** Let’s hope you’re right. What two Teams will you be sending away to Temple?

**Lincoln:** Ultimately, it came down to Purple...

**Lexa, a smirk on her lips:** ...and Grey.

**[Pans over the Temple, Purple and Grey as they wait in anticipation]**

**Kane:** Would the Element please rise? 

**[Silence envelopes the space before cauldrons suddenly rise, Water in front of Grey and Fire in front of Purple]**

**Raven:** That’s us! We’re staying!

**Kane:** Good job this evening, Grey, now head back on to camp and get a good night sleep. You deserve it.

**[[Cuts to intro video]](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4) **

* * *

**[Cuts to Miller in the confessional booth]**

**Miller:** So, we saw the Purple team get eliminated last night. **[He pauses]** I’m super bummed. I was really close to Mo-- the Purple Team. I only hope that me and Z can keep fighting and pull out a big win.

* * *

**[Camera zooms into camp, various teenagers loitering about. Wick, Raven and Wells are hanging out together]**

**Wick:** Can we all just agree that Orange needs to get the Samadhi?

**Wells:** Well, they still won the last challenge even with the Samadhi.

**[Raven snorts and Wick throws a piece of stick at her]**

**Wick:** I’m just saying, obviously they need all the handicap we can give them then.

**Raven:** You might be right, but how do we convince Clarke of that?

**Wells, pointedly:** I _am_ one-half of the Yellow Team.

**Raven:** Then you have to help convince her.

**Wells:** I see where you’re coming from, Raven, I do. But, on the other hand, Orange also hasn’t really given us a reason to bring them down. Strategically, if Orange keeps winning, who’s to say they don’t carry us with them.

**Raven, frowning:** Is that how you want to win? On the back of someone else’s achievements?

**Wells:** Well, no--

**Raven:** Then I would definitely suggest you find a way to win, on your own. Otherwise someone else will.

**[Wells sort of just watches her in shock]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Wells in the confessional booth]**

**Wells:** Raven is terrifying. But, she’s also a competitor. Fierce. Strong. I’d put money on her any day of the week. I want to win this competition, and maybe she’s right. But, I trust Clarke, and we’re going to work together to figure out how to get to that finale.

* * *

**[Camera pans over the beach, Clarke is sitting in the sand, Bellamy approaching her quietly]**

**Bellamy, dropping down beside her:** Hey, princess.

**[Clarke glances at him with a scowl]**

**Bellamy:** Sucks to see Purple go home, huh?

**Clarke:** Yeah. Basically anyone going home sucks.

**Bellamy:** But it’s part of the game.

**Clarke:** Right.

**Bellamy:** Clarke, I know you know what you’re doing. I’m not going to keep badgering you. But just-- **[He pauses to run his fingers through his hair]** \--remember this is a game and everyone is here to win, and not everyone is here to be friendly about it.

**Clarke:** Thanks, dad.

**Bellamy:** Ohhh, no, no. Definitely not your dad. **[His eyes linger on her body for a moment]** Anyways.

**[Bellamy clears his throat and runs his hands through his hair]**

**Clarke:** Yeah, it’s almost time to go.

**Bellamy:** Right.

**[They share another moment of charged silence]**

**Clarke, standing up to brush the sand off her shorts:** Well, I’ll see you up there.

**Bellamy:** See you.

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** Bellamy is… well, I’m not exactly sure what Bellamy is. He’s smart. Octavia is lucky to have him. **[She pauses]** I guess that’s really all I have to say about Bellamy.

* * *

**[Camera pans over the contestants as they lounge across several logs and the ground in the gathering area, all looking expectantly forward at Marcus. In his hands is Purple’s Pyramid Piece and a rolled up scroll]**

**Kane:** Morning, hope you all had a good evening. Grey, congratulations on your win last night. How does it feel?

**Raven:** Sad to see Purple go, but Grey has a lot more to do before we’re done here.

**[Raven smiles wide, sending a quick look in Lexa’s direction before facing forward again]**

**Kane:** Well, another day another challenge in which any one team can step up and change the fate of this game. But first, we have some things left behind by Purple to hand out--  the Teamwork Piece and a letter. Would anyone volunteer to read?

**[Monroe steps up, taking the letter from Kane]**

**Monroe:** _Hey guys, Purple is pretty sad to go, but we wanted you all to know we were so happy to be a part of this game and become friends with so many of you. It was a great experience even if we didn’t get to ‘endure’ as long as we hoped. We love so many of you, but we can’t deny the special places in our hearts for Green. Miller, Monroe, go kick the butt that we couldn’t. Good luck-- Purple Team._

**[Monroe looks above the paper, sharing a sad smile with Miller]**

**Kane:** Let’s see if this Teamwork pays off in your hands, Green.

**[Kane gives the piece to Monroe who moves back to Miller, sliding the letter to him. Octavia and Raven share a quick half-smile]**

**Kane:** We’ve got another Endurance Mission ahead of us shortly which could make one Team _slide_ into the lead with an advantage. I’ll meet you all shortly at the mission where the Samadhi will be up for grabs.

**[Kane gives a brief nod before exiting, the camera sliding over to the remaining teenagers. Miller takes the Pyramid PIece and places it on Green’s pole as Monroe stands a few feet behind. A majority of the teams pause to look on, conversation low but buzzing]**

**Octavia, sliding next to Raven:** R.I.P the showmance.

**Raven:** Well, I guess we’ll just have to avenge them. How about we take out the Team that pulled them apart?

**[Octavia smiles slowly, her grin mischievous as she holds out a hand to shake]**

**Octavia:** Sounds like a plan.

* * *

**[Camera pans over a clearing in the woods where the kids are standing to one side. Kane is in front of them, the challenge setup behind him]**

**[Challenge setup: the clearing is covered in five long tarps laid on the ground with water running over them, similar to slip n’ slides. On one side of each stretch of plastic is a basin of water and the other is a pole about waist height with a large fishbowl on the top. Within the fishbowl is a ping pong ball colored to each corresponding team]**

**Kane:** Hope you guys are okay with getting a little wet today because this Endurance Mission, appropriately titled _Waterworks_ , will leave you soaked. Behind me **[Motions to the set-up]** there are five long, watered tarps in which you will be required to run back and forth on if you hope to complete today’s mission. One member of your team will begin here at this end next to this collection bowl with a scoop. You will be required to run across this slippery tarp to the other end where you will collect water from the basin and bring it back here, dumping the water into the bowl, after which you will hand the scoop to your partner and they will go do the same thing. Your team will do this repeatedly until the ping pong ball is at the top of the bowl and you are able to grab it, in which case you have won the mission and are granted the power of the Samadhi.

**[Kane pauses, eyeing over the teams]**

**Kane:** Do we have any questions? **[The kids nod no, shaking their heads in varying degrees of enthusiasm]** Today is going to truly be a challenge of Endurance, so I hope you’re all in it to win it.

**[Kane motions for them to get in spots, smiling encouragingly. The teams go to their corresponding station, bending down to pick up their scoop and deciding who will run first]**

**Kane:** Here we go. Ready, set… GO!

**[Octavia, Clarke, Raven, Miller, and Lincoln all sprint forward, Clarke and Lincoln falling behind first but only barely. Miller falls hard as the water causes his feet to slip out from underneath him]**

**Miller:** Shit!

**Monroe:** Pick yourself up! You’ve got it, Miller!

**[Octavia and Raven slide in first to pour their first scoop in their respective bowls before handing the scoops off. Clarke slides in closely after along with Lincoln and Miller]**

**[Fifteen minutes pass and the camera cuts between scenes of contestants running, the challenge clearly beginning to take its toll on some of the kids. The water levels are still fairly even, but Yellow is clearly in the lead with Blue and Grey close behind]**

**[Cuts to Lexa as Lincoln slides back in with another scoop]**

**Lexa:** We _have_ to pick up this pace if we want a chance of having control of this Samadhi.

**[Lincoln grunts, passing the scoop to her]**

**[Raven falls on her butt halfway back to the bowl, water spilling everywhere]**

**Raven:** This challenge sucks, Marcus!

**Kane, laughing:** Sorry to hear that, Raven! You guys have made it to twenty minutes, though. There’s still plenty of game left in this, guys.

**[Time elapses, the camera panning over and cutting between the teams as the bowls fill up. Yellow is filled to about three quarters while Blue is close behind. Orange and Green have fallen behind, only about halfway full with the Grey Team somewhere in the middle of everyone]**

**Kane:** You are all doing great out there! Yellow has the obvious lead, but with a quarter of a bowl left we’ll just have to wait and see if anyone has enough heart to try to catch up.

**[Cuts to Wells as Clarke slowly slides back to the bowl]**

**Wells:** Come on, Clarke, you got this.

**Clarke, face tightened in a wince:** I don’t know how much longer I can do this, my legs are definitely not feeling strong.

**Wells:** We’re almost there, you know we need this power.

**Clarke:** I can do it.

**[Her hands are swift as they pour the water in, wince sliding from her face to reveal a controlled, determined expression as she hands the scoop to Wells]**

**[Camera pans to Bellamy and Octavia. Octavia is bent forward, hands on her knees as she waits for Bellamy to return]**

**Octavia:** We get this and we have power, power we _need_.

**Bellamy:** O, we need to kick it into high gear.

**[Octavia agrees, standing back up to full height as Bellamy returns]**

**Kane:** We have now reached forty minutes! This is by far the longest Challenge yet and you’re all really sticking in there. Who can keep their balance longest and fill that bowl?

**[Wick falls forward just as Kane speaks, his weight propelling him halfway down the tarp before he can get control of himself]**

**Raven:** Wick! Come _on_!

**Wick:** Reyes, you’ve fallen twice as much as me. I could really benefit from some _positivity_ right now.

**[Raven rolls her eyes but stays quiet, cheering Wick on as he gets back to the water basin]**

**[Cuts to Miller and Clarke as they both wait for their partners to return]**

**Miller:** If you win, Clarke, please do the right thing. For Harper… for _Monty_.

**Clarke, quietly:** I’m trying my best.

**[Miller pauses, nodding before Monroe is suddenly back, throwing the scoop to him]**

**[Five more minutes pass and the camera pans over the bowls, Yellow and Blue nearly filled. Their ping pong balls are peaking out at the top, just a little too short to be grabbed]**

**[Cuts to Clarke as she runs to the basin, scooping up water and run-sliding back to her bowl. Just as she is almost to the end she slips forward, the scoop falling from her hands and her foot landing directly on top of it causing it to twist and her whole body to hit the ground hard. A short scream leaves her mouth before she’s trying to get on her knees, a tear leaking from her eyes she furiously wipes away]**

**Wells, from across the set-up:** Clarke, are you okay?

**[Clarke makes no response, grunting as she tries to regain her control and grabs for the scoop]**

**Bellamy:** Princess, are you alright?

**Clarke, speaking through a locked jaw:** I’m…fine.

**[Clarke pushes to her feet, another short yell coming from her mouth. The camera pans to Wells and Bellamy who are both looking on concerned, watching as she turns around and begins her trek back to the water basin]**

**Octavia, handing the scoop over:** Bell, let’s go. A few more scoops and we should be good.

**[Camera cuts back to Clarke who is forcing her way back to the bowl, face revealing her discomfort. She drops the water in and makes a grab for the ping pong ball, her lips splitting in a smile of joy when she is able to grab it out]**

**Clarke:** We got it! We got it!

**Wells:** Yes!

**[The two hug tightly, Wells wrapping his arms around her back and lifting her off the ground. She winces as he places her back down, and he puts her arm over his shoulder to move back to Marcus]**

**Kane:** Congrats to Yellow! You fought hard out there today, and to the winner goes the spoils. The Samadhi is all yours to do with what you will. Think carefully as in a few hours we’ll be back in the gathering spot, and, Yellow, you’ll have to let us know what you decide.

**[The camera pans away from Kane as he exits, the Teams leaving the spot and heading back. The scene fades on Wells and Clarke as they make their way back to camp, Clarke grimacing as she steps on her ankle]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over camp, Clarke sitting precariously on a log with her ankle propped up on a rock]**

**Clarke:** Damn, this blows.

**Wells:** Clarke, did you ask to see the doc? That looks really nasty.

**[Camera zooms in to see Clarke’s ankle swollen and bruised]**

**Clarke, snapping:** I’m fine! **[She winces]**

**Wells:** Hey! **[Lowering his voice]** Don’t yell at me, Clarke. I’m your partner. I just want to make sure you’re okay.

**Clarke, softer:** I’m fine.

**[Wells, frowning, sits there for another minute, then pushes up on his knees. Brushing his hands on his pants, he treads away from camp, deflated]**

**Lexa, offscreen:** He cares for you.

**[Camera pans to Lexa, a few feet away, approaching with shoulders back and chin tilted up. Clarke turns to look at her]**

**Clarke:** He’s my partner.

**[Lexa nods and moves to sit beside her]**

**Lexa:** Are you okay?

**Clarke, almost exasperated:** I’m _fine_.

**Lexa:** Have you thought about the Samadhi?

**Clarke:** Have I-- _of course I have, Lexa_.

**Lexa, slightly taken aback:** Of course.

**Clarke, dropping her head into her hands:** What would you do?

**Lexa:** If I were you?

**Clarke, shrugging:** Sure.

**Lexa:** Throw it out.

**Clarke:** What?

**[Lexa shrugs nonchalantly]**

**Clarke:** Throw it out? Can I do that?

**Lexa:** I saw it on Season 2.

**[Clarke laughs softly]**

**Lexa:** Clearly there’s a lot of pressure to do what’s best for you. And you care about certain people.

**Clarke:** I care about all of them.

**Lexa:** Then throw it out. Fair game. Even playing field.

**[Clarke deflates, thinking, and leans back a little on the log to stretch]**

**Clarke, almost to herself:** Throw it out.

**Lexa:** I promise you, it’s a good decision. Smart.

**Clarke, lightly:** Why should I let you guys get a leg up. You won _with_ the Samadhi last challenge. **[She laughs sardonically]**

**Lexa:** We did, but every challenge is different.

**Clarke:** Everyone else says you’re not here to make friends.

**Lexa:** I feel that way about most everyone here... [She pauses, but still looks like she has something to say]

**Clarke:** But?

**Lexa:** But not you.

**[Clarke flushes, ducking her head]**

**Clarke, pulling her head back up:** Lexa, I--

**[Lexa cuts her off with a kiss, quick and chaste. Clarke lingers for just brief second before pulling away]**

**Clarke, shaking her head:** Wait, Lexa, wait.

**Lexa:** I’m sorry, I must have misread.

**Clarke, soft:** No, I mean--

**Lexa:** It’s okay, Clarke. I understand.

**Clarke:** I’m just… not sure if that’s what I want, or need right now.

**Lexa:** As I said, I understand. **[She moves to stand]** I wish you the best of luck on your decision making today.

**[Clarke, pink in the face, nods, watching Lexa retreat from her place on the log. Camera pans to the edge of camp where Octavia stands hidden behind a tree]**

* * *

**[Camera cuts to the Blue, Grey and Green teams mulling about together]**

**Miller:** So, who do you think they’ll give the Samadhi to?

**[Octavia snorts]**

**Bellamy:** What’s so funny?

**Octavia, rolling her eyes:** Well she’s certainly not going to give it to her _girlfriend_.

**Raven:** What?

**Octavia:** I saw her getting reaaaaal cozy with Lexa by the campfire circle just a few minutes ago.

**[Wick just kind of makes a face, Miller remains passive, Raven scowls and Bellamy is nearly unreadable]**

**Monroe:** Well, we don’t really know the whole story, right?

**[Octavia scoffs]**

**Octavia:** Princess has chosen her loyalties, clearly. Good luck to whichever one of our teams gets the Samadhi later.

**[Bellamy stalks off before the conversation is over, and everyone falls into an uncomfortable silence]**

* * *

**[Camera cuts to Clarke, lounging on a bed in the girls cabin, feet in Wells’ lap at the end of the bed]**

**Wells:** So, we have to make a decision.

**Clarke, dropping an arm over her eyes:** I know.

**Wells:** I know you and Lexa are-- whatever you are. But we have to take into consideration that they just won a challenge with the Samadhi, which means they are extremely dangerous.

**Clarke:** Lexa and I aren’t anything.

**Wells:** Yeah, okay.

**[Clarke frowns, kicking out with her good foot, still wincing]**

**Clarke:** What if we just didn’t give it to anyone.

**Wells:** What?

**[Clarke sighs]**

**Wells:** Are you serious?

**Clarke, shrugging:** Lexa suggest--

**Wells:** Lexa? You _just_ said--

**Clarke:** I know what I just said!

**[Clarke stares angrily at Wells for a moment before taking a deep breath]**

**Clarke:** Look, I don’t want to give it to Grey or Green, and I don’t want to give it to Orange. Octavia would promptly kick my ass if I gave it to Blue, and I just started to get on good terms with Bellamy. I just… I think it would be a smart move.

**[Wells pauses to think]**

**Wells:** Do you really think that’s a good decision?

**[Clarke pulls herself up, propped up on her elbows]**

**Clarke:** I do, I really do.

**Wells:** Okay, well. I trust you.

**Clarke, features softening:** I trust you, too. You know that right.

**Wells:** We’re in this together.

**[Clarke smiles and then drags her legs from Wells’ lap, setting them on the floor of the cabin gingerly. She moves to stand and nearly doubles over in pain, promptly sitting back on the edge of the bed with a hiss]**

**Wells:** Okay, what the hell. You’re going to get checked out by the doctors. Now.

**Clarke:** Wells--

**Wells:** You just said you trusted me. Now trust me, you need to get your ankle looked at.

**[Clarke pleads with him, eyes wet, but finally caves]**

**Clarke:** Yeah… okay.

**[Wells stands and pulls her up, wrapping an arm around her waist to carrying her weight]**

**Wells:** Let’s go, Griff.

* * *

**[Camera cuts to the gathering spot, the contestants all pretty quiet, exhaustion clear throughout the Teams. Kane stands in front of them, far more energized than any of the kids]**

**Kane:** Today was a long challenge, not to forget difficult. So difficult, in fact, we’re missing a player right now. How’s Clarke, Wells?

**[Cuts to Wells as he sits alone, hands grasped forcefully together in front of him]**

**Wells:** Clarke hurt her ankle pretty badly today, she’s with the doctors right now to make sure it’s going to make a full recovery. We’re pretty sure letting it rest and icing it will do the trick, but we have to be careful so she can hopefully get back in the game.

**Kane:** I know everyone here hopes she’ll make a speedy recovery. Now, can you come up here and join me?

**[Wells hops to his feet, jogging over to Kane who hands him the Samadhi jar. His eyebrows knit together in worry as he contemplates the object in his hands, looking shakily up at the contestants in front of him]**

**Kane:** How difficult was it to decide what to do with this Samadhi?

**Wells, sighing:** The hardest decision we’ve had to make yet. Clarke and I talked over this for a very long time, and I won’t say it was easy, but we came up with a solution we think works.

**Kane:** Who will you be giving it to?

**Wells:** No one.

**[The camera pans the contestants as they all begin to look around, murmurs breaking out as they work through their confusion. Octavia shakes her head, glaring at Lexa who is the only one who seems to be unaffected by this news]**

**Kane, chuckling:** That’s certainly a move. So, you’re doing a throwback to Season 2, I see?

**Wells:** We thought it would be best if we evened the playing field. No advantage or disadvantage, just a fair fight.

**Kane:** I guess we’ll just have to see how this works out for you. Tomorrow when you all fight for the win, there will be nothing holding any of you back. Have a good rest of the night, and I’ll see you all tomorrow.

**[Wells looks around at everyone, disgruntled and dissatisfied, and makes a quick escape along with Kane]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Wells in the confessional booth]**

**[Wells is leaning forward, arms on his knees as he rubs a hand over his face]**

**Wells:** Am I sure I did the right thing? Not at all. I trust Clarke, and I’m playing with her to the end, side by side, but with so many people not trusting Orange? How can I not be doubtful?

* * *

**[Cuts to Octavia in the confessional booth]**

**Octavia:** Bullshit, absolute bullshit, but I guess I don’t know what I was expecting. I knew they weren’t going to give it to Orange, so I guess them not giving it to anyone else is the best case scenario. Let’s just hope someone with a _clearer_ head wins tomorrow so they can make the right choice about who’s going to Temple.

* * *

**[Camera pans over the campground to land on the fire pit, Green and Grey sitting around it as Wells walks past]**

**Raven:** What the _hell_ was that?

**Wells:** Raven, I don’t want to have this argument all over again.

**Raven:** Then maybe you shouldn’t keep making the same mistake like some broken record!

**[Raven stands up, stepping closer to him as she reaches up and tugs her ponytail tighter]**

**Wick:** Raven, take a deep breath.

**Raven, glaring over to Wick:** Shut up.

**Wick, raising hands in surrender:** Ooookay then.

**Miller, speaking underneath his breath:** Give the dude a break.

**Raven:** I’m not _mad_ , no, not mad at all.

**Wells:** Then could you enlighten me on why you’re yelling?

**Raven:** I’m wondering how someone who is so smart and such a naturally good leader is so content to follow. Aren’t you tired of ignoring your instinct just to let Griffin have her way?

**Wells:** Believe it or not, Clarke and I are a team, and I’m not just letting her lead me around like some lapdog.

**[Raven crosses her arms in front of her chest, laughing mockingly]**

**Raven:** Are you so sure of that?

**[Raven pauses in her anger, a look somewhere between dissatisfaction and pity encompassing her features before she walks past him]**

**Wells:** Does no one else get yelled at around here?

**Monroe:** She yells because she cares, man.

**Wells, scoffing:** Well then she must care a hell of a lot.

**[Wick stands up, giving him a pitying look as he slaps him on the shoulder]**

**Wick:** Yea, she must.

**[Miller and Monroe join Wick as he wanders closer to the water. Wells stays still, the scene fading on his contemplative face as he releases a long sigh]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in bed, leg propped up with ice. Wells enters, body weighed down with exhaustion as he moves to the bed. Clarke raises slightly, and Wells slides next to her, Clarke promptly resting her head in his lap]**

**Clarke, sighing:** How did it go?

**Wells:** Probably as horribly as you would expect.

**Clarke:** Sorry to put you through that alone.

**Wells:** It’s ok, I just want you to get better. What did the doctor say?

**Clarke, closing her eyes and emitting a groan:** I have to sit out the next challenge.

**Wells, soft:** Hey, it’s ok, we’ll figure it out together.

**Clarke:** Together... I can do that.

* * *

_Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Cuts to Clarke in bed, leg propped up]**

**Clarke:** What’s wrong? You’re not fighting with me.

**Bellamy:** What did you do Clarke?

**[Cuts to Green and Grey teams as they sit on the beach]**

**Monroe:** We have to win today, and I don’t just mean Green. I mean _anyone_ but Orange.

**Miller:** Orange wins and we’re in trouble, any of us.

**[Cuts to the challenge]**

**Kane:** As you remember yesterday, Yellow Team decided to throw the Samadhi out, leaving all teams at full advantage in today’s mission. However, Clarke, yesterday you sustained a lingering injury from the Waterworks challenge. How are you feeling today?

**Clarke, swallowing thickly:** My ankle is swollen, but getting better, but the doctor’s have not cleared me to compete in today’s mission.

**[Cuts to the gathering spot, Lexa beside Marcus]**

**Lexa:** I made this decision with my head, not my heart.

* * *

**Episode Eight: Out on a Limb, airing: July 27, 2017**

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	15. E07 BTS

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)

* * *

Clarke crawls into Harper’s empty bottom bunk as soon as the day is over and doesn’t leave the bunk.

Raven comes in and sees her, sans pillow and blanket, but fast asleep. She’s still unsure about Clarke, where she stands, but she believes there has to be more to the situation. She’d gone to the doctor on site and they had told her she has to sit out tomorrow. Raven thinks she’d be bummed, too.

She pulls herself up on the edge of their bunk and grabs Clarke’s pillow and blanket and lays it over her, wedging the pillow between her and the wall so she might see or feel it a little bit later.

Standing back up straight, Raven freezes as Clarke shifts a little. A moment later, Clarke nuzzles her face into her pillow. Almost to the door, Raven stops again when she hears a small, muffled voice.

_“Thank you.”_

Raven clears her throat. “Yeah, no problem.”

She lets out a deep sigh and retreats to craft services.

* * *

“Hey.” Raven hovers anxiously beside the table where Wells is playing Solitaire.

He glances up at her. “Hi.”

“May I?” She nods at the seat across from him. He shrugs, so she sits.

Raven slides into the seat and begins shifting her food around her plate absently. “Wells–”

“It’s okay, Raven.”

Her mouth snaps shut and she tilts her head.

Wells’ face is soft and understanding.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you like I did, earlier, I mean.”

Ducking his head, Wells sets his stack of cards on the table and folds his arms along the edge.

“I was really angry.”

“I realize that.”

Raven frowns. “You’re very calm.”

“Raven,” Wells says. “You express your feelings differently than some people. I know you just care.”

She snorts, shaking her head. “Yeah, okay, that’s fair.”

“You going to eat that biscuit?”

“What? Yes, of course I’m going to eat that biscuit, Jaha. Get your own!”

Wells’ laughs and picks up his cards, flipping them over one at a time and stealing glances at Raven as she eats her biscuit pointedly.

* * *

“Do you think Clarke is alright?” Bellamy plops down on a log beside Octavia, who looks up startled at the words.

“I did not see you coming, woah.” Octavia shifts her gaze to her older brother. “I thought you were mad at her because of Lexa right now– why do you care?”

“I’m not mad about that. Why would I be mad about that?” he replies, avoiding eye contact.

“Yea, that was convincing.” Octavia rolls her eyes. “If you’re worried about Clarke, and here’s a crazy idea, why don’t you go _ask_ her how she’s doing?”

Bellamy pauses, looking straight ahead in thought. Octavia waits impatiently at the dramatics, trying to consider what could possible be going through her brother’s head. Finally, Bellamy turns, patting her knee before standing up.

“I’ll just go ask Jaha.”

Octavia groans, but Bellamy is already too far out of earshot to hear. “Oh my god, _boys_.” 


	16. E08, Out on a Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One team is _Out on a Limb_ when they have to sit out an Temple Mission. The Alliance scrambles to keep one team from tearing them apart, and in a shocking Temple of Fate decision might change everything.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)

  **Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E08, Out on a Limb

* * *

  _Previously on… Endurance!_ **  
**

**[Cuts to Raven competing in the challenge, falling on her butt halfway back to the bowl, water spilling everywhere]**

**Raven:** This challenge sucks, Marcus!

**[Cuts to Clarke as she runs to the basin, scooping up water and run-sliding back to her bowl. Just as she is almost to the end she slips forward, the scoop falling from her hands and her foot landing directly on top of it causing it to twist and her whole body to hit the ground hard. A short scream leaves her mouth before she’s trying to get on her knees, a tear leaking from her eyes she furiously wipes away]**

**Wells, from across the set-up:** Clarke, are you okay?

**[Clarke makes no response, grunting as she tries to regain her control and grabs for the scoop]**

**Bellamy:** Princess, are you alright?

 **Clarke, speaking through a locked jaw:** I’m…fine.

**[Cuts to Clarke and Lexa on the log, sitting closely]**

**Clarke:** Everyone else says you’re not here to make friends.

 **Lexa:** I feel that way about most everyone here... **[She pauses, but still looks like she has something to say]**

 **Clarke:** But?

 **Lexa:** But not you.

**[Clarke flushes, ducking her head]**

**Clarke, pulling her head back up:** Lexa, I--

**[Lexa cuts her off with a kiss, quick and chaste. Clarke lingers for just brief second before pulling away]**

**Clarke, shaking her head:** Wait, Lexa, wait.

**[Cuts to the Gathering Spot for the Samadhi decision]**

**Kane:** Who will you be giving it to?

 **Wells:** No one.

**[Cuts to Clarke in bed, leg propped up with ice, Wells sitting beside her]**

**Wells:** It’s ok, I just want you to get better. What did the doctor say?

 **Clarke, closing her eyes and emitting a groan:** I have to sit out the next challenge.

 **Wells, soft:** Hey, it’s ok, we’ll figure it out together.

**[[Cuts to intro video]](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4) **

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in bed, leg propped up as she shuffles pages in a book. Bellamy enters, pausing in the doorway before continuing forward, face stormy and indeterminable]**

**Clarke, throwing the book to the side:** Thank god, another human being. I don’t know what’s going on outside but no one but Wells will come in here and pity me. I mean, you’re not necessarily my _first_ choice but…

**[Clarke trails off, face suddenly confused as she eyes over Bellamy. His arms are crossed in front of himself, jaw tight, and Clarke’s eyebrows push together as she waits for a retort that never comes]**

**Clarke:** What’s wrong? You’re not fighting with me.

 **Bellamy:** What did you _do_ Clarke?

**[Clarke pushes herself up as she rolls her eyes at him]**

**Clarke:** Throwing out the Samadhi was the best way to make it a fair game.

 **Bellamy:** Really? Or was it the best way to make sure your girlfriend could stay in without pissing any of the rest of us off? When did you become so willing to let your own game fall at the wayside just to appease Lexa?

 **Clarke:** I am playing my own game, Bellamy, she just so happens to be apart of my strategy, and she’s _not_ my girlfriend.

 **Bellamy, scoffing:** Not your girlfriend? The tongue down your throat yesterday would say otherwise.

**[Clarke twists her legs off of the bed, holding onto the bedpost so she can stand up. A look of concern flashes across Bellamy’s face, and he moves forward to help her stand, but she glares him down and he backs up]**

**Clarke:** You know what your problem is? You’d rather hear what you want to hear so you can just be mad than actually ask me what’s going on. I knew we weren’t best friends but I thought you at least respected me enough for that.

 **Bellamy, darkly:** So you’re telling me there’s more to the story?

 **Clarke:** Yes. **[Clarke sighs, running a weary hand through her hair]** She tried to kiss me, I pulled back, that’s the whole story. Not that I need to explain myself to you.

 **Bellamy, arms dropping to his side:** I didn’t know.

 **Clarke:** You didn’t, you’re right. **[She throws her head back in frustration]** God, I knew this game would have drama, but I didn’t know it would be so ridiculous. Not only do I have to panic about the fact that this stupid injury is keeping me from playing and any number of you guys would love to send Yellow to Temple, but everyone is talking shit about me behind my back.

 **Bellamy, shifting his eyes to the bandage:** How’s your leg?

 **Clarke, narrowing her eyes:** You maybe should have tried that question first. Now, if you want to actually be nice for a change, why don’t you help me out of here so I can at least go sit outside. Give you all a chance to shit talk me in front of my face.

**[Bellamy nods as he slides up next to Clarke, letting her lean some of her weight on him. Clarke makes a move to push forward, but Bellamy halts her with a hand on her arm]**

**Bellamy:** I’m… sorry.

 **Clarke, shaking her head:** I know, now let’s go.

**[The two move toward the doorway slow and steady, leaning against each other, as the camera fades out]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over the main camp area before zooming into the fire pit. Clarke sits on the ground with her back leaning against a log, her foot propped up. Wells sits across from her, laughing at something she had just said]**

**Clarke:** You know, I’m really glad we’re in this together. I don’t know if I could have gone through all of this with anyone else.

 **Wells, smiling:** Glad we’re on the same page, Griff.

**[Lexa approaches from behind Clarke, cracking the sentimental moment as they both turn their gazes toward her]**

**Lexa, staring at Wells:** Would you mind if I spoke to Clarke alone?

**[Wells shoots Clarke a quick look for affirmation first, and she nods quick and tight]**

**Wells, stiffly:** Sure.

**[Clarke watches as Wells hesitates at the door, giving her an encouraging smile before exiting. Lexa sits on the log nearest her, and Clarke turns her body in her direction]**

**Lexa:** How are you feeling?

 **Clarke, shortly:** My ankle hurts.

 **Lexa:** And about the game?

 **Clarke, sighing:** Nervous. Everyone’s pissed at me, I can’t play to ensure my safety, and my odds of staying in this game have never been shakier.

 **Lexa:** You knew going into the Samadhi ceremony people were going to be dissatisfied. It was for the best, though.

 **Clarke:** It’s just… **[Clarke bites her lower lip, contemplating her next thought before shaking it out of her head]** I’m glad you’re on my side at least.

 **Lexa, giving a sharp nod:** Always, Clarke.

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** I don’t feel confident going into this challenge, but I’m staying as strong as I can manage for Wells. Best case scenario, Orange wins and we’re fine. Worst case… someone is mad and we get sent to the Temple _with_ Orange. I never thought I’d have the power to make _so many_ people upset, especially in this game, but I’m still hoping all of this is for the good of my team. Otherwise… well, let’s hope we don’t have to think about that.

* * *

**[Camera pans over the waves sliding over the sand, moving toward Miller, Monroe, Raven, and Wick where they sit on the beach]**

**Monroe:** We have to win today, and I don’t just mean Green. I mean anyone but Orange.

 **Miller:** Orange wins and we’re in trouble, any of us.

 **Raven:** Trust me, nothing would make me happier than sending Orange to Temple.

 **Monroe:** I almost feel bad for Lincoln, though. If he hadn’t been paired with Lexa…

 **Wick:** He got tied to the wrong wagon, that’s for sure.

 **Raven:** I don’t know, I kinda feel bad for Yellow.

 **Wick:** Raven Reyes! You have the ability to feel _sorry_ for someone?

 **Raven, rolling her eyes:** Shut up, Wick.

 **Monroe:** I get it, though. They have no way to defend themselves from Temple.

 **Miller:** Don’t get too soft now, remember that if Orange wins they’re golden. We can’t feel too bad for a team that screwed the rest of us over.

 **Monroe, sighing:** I guess we have no way to know until the Challenge today.

**[The group grumbles in affirmative, going quiet in thought]**

* * *

**[Cuts back to Clarke who is still in her spot by the fire pit, Raven approaching and plopping down next to her. Clarke looks up, surprised, but Raven gives her a small smile and pats her leg]**

**Raven:** How you doing there?

 **Clarke:** I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse. So I guess take that as you will.

 **Raven:** Not competing today… that must suck.

 **Clarke:** A hell of a lot, yea, I’m just hoping for the best.

**[Raven nods along, tapping her fingers against her thigh. She turns her gaze directly on Clarke, her lips moving into an unsure smile]**

**Raven:** Clarke, I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry about how everything has gone down. I’ve just wanted to win so badly and it’s caused me to be pretty passionate.

 **Clarke, smiling fully:** I get it, trust me, it’s the way of the game. I’ve been trying to keep fighting and to bring home victories and it’s all because I want to come out on top, but if I’ve hurt you in the process I’m sorry.

 **Raven, jokingly rolling her eyes:** Please? Hurt me? You couldn’t if you tried.

**[Clarke laughs, hitting her shoulder with Raven’s. The two share smiles, wide and happy]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over the beach clearing, the challenge set-up along the shore. Kane stands with the five remaining teams on the far end]**

**[[Challenge](http://www.veoh.com/watch/v1615311pNymWec8) set-up ** _(see 5:45 in video)_ **: on the shore lie five metal scaffoldings, designed similar to giant see-saws stretch out into the water. Attached to each scaffolding on the shore side is a long rope with a barred handle, similar to a water ski grip handle]**

**Kane:** Welcome back to the competition, everyone. As you remember yesterday, Yellow Team decided to throw the Samadhi out, leaving all teams at full advantage in today’s mission. However, Clarke, yesterday you sustained a lingering injury from the Waterworks challenge.

 **Clarke, swallowing thickly:** That’s correct, Marcus.

 **Kane:** How are you feeling?

 **Clarke:** My ankle is swollen, but getting better, but the doctor’s have not cleared me to compete in today’s mission.

**[Camera pans along the contestants faces, some passive while some shoot Clarke a look of sympathy]**

**Kane:** And, as this competition requires both contestants’ participation, Yellow Team you will be automatically eliminated from the challenge, leaving the Temple of Fate decision to one of the remaining four teams.

**[Clarke nods and Wells wraps an arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze]**

**Kane:** Alright teams, today is another true test of _Endurance_. Today’s challenge is called Out on a Limb. As you see, each team has a corresponding giant see-saw like set-up. One of you will be required to crawl out to the seat that rests over the water, the other partner will remain on the land behind this short wooden barrier. Attached to each see-saw is a long rope with a handle, the partner of the shore will hold on to the handle, which will keep the scaffolding see-saw at a balance, with their partner teetering over the water. **[A few of the teenagers turn their attention from Kane to study the challenge]** If you let go of the rope, the see-saw will tip, sending your partner into the water, and therefore eliminating you from the challenge. Additionally, if you cross over the partition at any point, you will be eliminated.

**[Kane pauses and allows the kids to absorb the instructions]**

**Kane:** Any questions? [The kids shake their heads] As you know, the stakes remain the same. The winner of today’s challenge will win the right to send two teams to the Temple of Fate, from whence only one team will return. If you’re ready, please take your positions.

**[Cuts to the teams settled into their positions, Yellow remains with Kane, sitting on a small embankment behind the row of partners on the shore]**

**Kane:** Everyone in position!

**[Lincoln, Bellamy, Wick, and Miller all remain on shore, starting in a standing position as they hold their ropes]**

**Kane:** Go!

**[They feel the weight of the see-saw tug and they all lean back with the force, dropping into a seated position, feet behind the partition]**

**[Two minutes pass]**

**Kane:** Two minutes have passed, boys looking strong! How long will you guys be able to last?

**[Raven wobbles, and she throws her elbows out attempting to steady herself as Wick adjusts his grip]**

**Raven:** C’mon, Wick. I don’t weigh that much!

**[Wick shoots her a look]**

**[Jumpcut, panning across the four teams, adjusting their grips, Lincoln sitting back steady and sure]**

**Kane:** Alright guys, five minutes have passed. Looking good!

**[Wick continues to struggle, and Miller makes a dramatic readjustment nearly causing Monroe to topple off on her own]**

**Kane:** Oh, hold on guys!

 **Monroe:** Breathe, Nate!

**[Camera pans to Blue Team]**

**Octavia:** Don’t get me wet, Bellamy!

**[Jumpcut]**

**Kane:** Eleven minutes! Eleven minutes have passed, no one has dr--

**[The handle slips through Wick’s hands and Raven plummets into the water, a garbled swear flying from her mouth]**

**Kane:** Oh, that’s it for Grey Team!

**[Camera cuts to Yellow, who look at each other anxiously]**

**Kane:** Twelve minutes, Orange Team, Blue Team, Green Team, who has the _Endurance?_

**[Jumpcut]**

**Kane:** Wow, guys, eighteen minutes have passed.

**[Miller stands up, the handle nearly slipping out of the his hand, he moves to adjust and his foot drops over the barrier]**

**Kane:** Oh, Green that’s it!

 **Miller:** Damn it.

**[Monroe plugs her nose as Miller lowers the see-saw and she drops back into the water]**

**Kane:** Just Blue and Orange remain!

**[Camera pans across Yellow and Grey on the shore, Raven wrapped in a towel, huddled close to Wells, Wick on her other side. Miller drops down beside Clarke and rests his elbows on his knees anxiously]**

**[Jumpcut]**

**Kane:** Thirty-two minutes. This might be setting a challenge record. Neither one of these boys looks like he wants to give up.

 **Octavia:** C’mon on, Bell. Breathe!

 **Bellamy:** I’m breathing, _O!_

 **Lexa:** Good work, Lincoln.

**[Lincoln shifts minutely, barely straining himself while Bellamy continues to focus. Bellamy struggles and pulls the bar all the way back to his chest, struggling to hold on. He shoots a look at Lincoln]**

**Bellamy:** Dude, you’re a beast.

**[Lincoln just smirks, readjusting his grip and Bellamy grunts, letting the handle slip through his fingers and sending Octavia backwards into the water]**

**Kane:** Oh! That’s it!

**[Camera pans quickly to the teams on the shore, worried faces and stony expressions]**

**[Camera jumps to Lexa, wrapped in a towel, and Lincoln standing beside Kane with the other teams in front of them]**

**Kane:** Congratulations, Orange Team. You know what this means.

**[Lincoln smiles at Lexa, who remains stoic and focused]**

**Kane:** You’ll have a few hours to make your decision, I will meet you back at the gathering spot to hear what choice you’ve made. Everyone else, enjoy your afternoon with each other. It might be your last.

**[The camera zooms out as the kids begin to disperse, Wells helping Clarke back to camp, and Octavia wrapping an arm around Bellamys waist, whispering something]**

* * *

**[Camera zooms into camp, Blue and Green Teams sitting together]**

**Bellamy:** God, I’m so… I don’t know if pissed is the right word because like, Lincoln is _beast_ \-- If someone was going to be beat me, it was going to be him.

 **Octavia, nudging him with her foot:** Don’t feel bad big brother.

**[Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her]**

**Bellamy:** Yeah, okay, but who do you think she’s going to send to Temple?

 **Octavia:** You’re talking like Lexa is the only one making the decision.

 **Miller:** Well, isn’t she?

 **Octavia, scowling:** Lincoln isn’t someone who’s going to let somebody else walk all over him. He wouldn’t let Lexa make a decision he wasn’t totally cool with.

 **Monroe:** She does seem to be the one in charge of things.

**[Octavia scoffs, throws the twig she’s been messing with into the fire pit and pushes up on her knees before stalking away. Bellamy watches her and sighs]**

* * *

**[Camera cuts to Grey and Yellow, huddled together in the boys cabin. Clarke and Raven lie feet to feet in Wells’ bed]**

**Raven:** It’s going to be us. Of course it’s going to be us.

 **Clarke:** Raven--

 **Raven:** No, Clarke. I’ve been really vocal about how I feel about her. We gave them Samadhi. We’ve already come back from Temple once, though. We can do it again.

**[Wick smirks confidently]**

**Wells:** Well, good. Because we don’t need you guys leaving yet.

**[Raven catches his eye and Wells ducks his head, Raven smiles]**

**Wick:** At least you guys know you’re safe for another week.

**[Clarke smiles meekly]**

**Wells, cutting in:** We’ll see how it goes down later today. Nothing is set in stone until then.

 **Clarke:** You’re right. No worrying… _yet_.

* * *

**[Camera cuts to Lexa, perched on a log around the firepit, seemingly waiting for Lincoln, Clarke walks over, taking each step gingerly]**

**Clarke:** I needed to move, I am so tired of sitting in that cabin.

 **Lexa:** I’m sure you’ll be back on your feet in no time.

**[Clarke smiles and settles down beside her]**

**Clarke:** So, tough decision, huh?

**[Lexa nods, keeping her lips pulled tight]**

**Clarke:** Have you made it yet?

**[Lexa remains stoic for a moment, takes a deep breath and then looks at Clarke]**

**Lexa:** I haven’t had a real chance to discuss it with Lincoln yet. Time will reveal our decision.

**[Clarke laughs lightly]**

**Clarke:** Of course, of course. Anyways, I think I’m going to go stick my toes in the water, might help the swelling.

**[Lexa offers a semblance of a smile as Clarke pushes back up on her knees, brushes off her shorts and hobbles away. A moment later, Lincoln appears and replaces Clarke beside Lexa on the log]**

**Lincoln:** So, final four. Us, Yellow--

 **Lexa:** I’m not sure.

 **Lincoln:** What?

**[Lincoln is taken aback and Lexa turns to look at him]**

**Lexa:** Green isn’t a threat currently. Blue would be good to have on our side for one more round.

**[Lincoln gapes at her for a second]**

**Lincoln:** Are you saying you want to _send_ Yellow?

 **Lexa:** I’m saying, Clarke is at a disadvantage now. Yellow will not be as strong moving forward. What’s best for us right now might be to send Yellow and Grey.

**[Lincoln continues to gape]**

**Lexa:** It’s not personal, Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** I’m not sure Clarke will see it that way.

 **Lexa:** Clarke is smart, she will understand.

 **Lincoln:** I mean, I’m close with Octavia, and would definitely prefer to keep her around a little longer. But, are you sure?

 **Lexa:** Grey has come back from Temple once, I believe that they could do it again.

 **Lincoln:** And you believe that would solve your problem? Yellow gets eliminated and you don’t have to see Clarke again?

 **Lexa:** Try to see where I’m coming from Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** I am! I’m just worried you haven’t thought about the repercussions.

 **Lexa:** I am prepared for the repercussions.

 **Lincoln:** Well, if you’re prepared. I guess I’m with you, Lexa. We’re in this thing together.

**[Lexa gives him a terse nod, and Lincoln rocks back on the log, shaking his head slightly]**

**Lincoln, sighing:** This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**[Cuts to the Gathering Spot with Kane standing in front of the disgruntled contestants, many of the teenagers talking quietly to one another. Raven and Octavia sit beside each other, both switching between whispering and sending glares in Lexa’s direction]**

**Kane:** Good to see you all again, guys. Today was a pretty intense challenge, especially between Orange and Blue. Bellamy, how do you feel right now?

 **Bellamy, hands clenched tightly in front of himself:** It was hard to let that rope slip between my hands, but look at Lincoln, there was no way I could take him down. The man wasn’t budging.

**[Bellamy and Lincoln share a look, Lincoln smirking and sending a friendly nod in his direction]**

**Kane:** Well, you put up quite the fight regardless.

**[Kane pauses and smiles at Blue. Octavia reaches out and gives Bellamy’s hand a quick squeeze]**

**Kane:** Orange Team, you’ve been in this position before. Was this any harder than the last time you had to send two teams to Temple?

**[Lincoln hesitates, eyeing Lexa who is perfectly still beside him]**

**Lincoln:** We definitely had a lot to discuss.

 **Kane:** And let’s see what those discussions decided upon. Would you two join me up here?

**[Lexa and Lincoln jump up, both moving to either side of Marcus]**

**Kane:** What two teams will you be sending to Temple?

 **Lincoln:** We will be sending Grey--

**[Camera cuts to Raven who is rolling her eyes]**

**Raven:** Big surprise there.

 **Lexa, keeping her gaze trained forward:** and Yellow.

**[The group goes entirely quiet, the only sound the distant waves. Even Kane is surprised, eyes widening as he looks to Orange on either side]**

**[Camera pans to Yellow, both Wells and Clarke speechless. Wells’ body tenses and he looks around himself, trying to gage whether everyone else is just as surprised. His eyes catch Raven and her face is furious but concerned]**

**[Clarke stands up, her leg wobbly, and Miller reaches out a hand to stabilize her. She slides her eyes over the group, mouth opening and closing for a second before landing her eyes on Lexa. Lexa avoids her gaze, and Clarke turns away, walking back to camp]**

**Kane, suddenly trying to regain control of the group:** It looks like Yellow and Grey will be going to the Temple of Fate this evening, with only one to return. The two teams will have to pack and say their goodbyes before sunset. See you at the Temple, guys.

**[Kane exits to the left, and Orange is quick to do the same. The rest of the contestants are still too surprised to move, quiet conversation breaking out as the scene fades]**

* * *

**[Camera sweeps over the Camp to Clarke by the fire pit, pacing back in forth with a slow and somewhat irregular pace. The rest of the teenagers are meandering back to the area, discussing furiously, when Lexa appears and Clarke halts in her pace]**

**Clarke, yelling across the opening:** What the Hell was that, Lexa?

**[Lexa turns slowly in her direction, making smooth, quick steps in her direction. Raven, Wells, Octavia, and Lincoln all exit swiftly toward the bunks while Green, Bellamy, and Wick stand off to the side, still in earshot]**

**Lexa:** What you would have done, Clarke. I saved my team.

 **Clarke:** And what about my team? The team you pledged your allegiance to?

 **Lexa:** I’m sorry, but I did what I had to do.

 **Clarke, voice quiet:** I thought you cared about me.

 **Lexa:** I made this decision with my head, not my heart.

**[The two stare at each other, Clarke’s hands clenched in fists at her side and Lexa’s shoulders pushed back, posture erect]**

**Clarke:** I hope you’re happy with your decision cause the only person who still liked you is beyond furious. Have fun trying to claw your way to the top all by yourself.

**[Clarke turns away with a wince and makes her way to the woods, her steps uneven, and Bellamy rushes to catch up with her]**

**Bellamy:** Clarke!

**[She stops just at the edge of the woods and leans against a tree, shaking her head slowly]**

**Clarke, quietly:** What do you want to hear? Huh? **[She blinked, eyes glassy]** That you were right?

 **Bellamy:** Of course not, Clar--

 **Clarke:** You saw it, _everyone_ saw it and all I had to do was listen.

**[Clarke moves to stand on both feet but a hiss releases between her breath, and Bellamy moves forward, grabbing onto Clarke’s upper arms]**

**Bellamy:** You shouldn’t be pushing yourself so much, let’s go sit you down somewhere.

 **Clarke:** She played me for a fool, Bellamy, and I can’t even say that she’s wrong.

 **Bellamy, bending down slightly to look Clarke in the eyes:** I can promise you, you are not a fool.

**[Clarke nods along, trying to smile but failing, and Bellamy lets go of her arms]**

**Bellamy:** Come on, let’s get you back to camp.

* * *

**[Camera cuts to the Girls bunks where Raven and Wells have just entered, Raven reaching for her bag already and laying it on the bed]**

**Raven:** At least packing should be a little easier cause I already know how to do it.

 **Wells:** Raven, I’m sorry--

 **Raven, taking a step toward Wells:** We’ve apologized enough, don’t you think?

 **Wells:** Wish it didn’t have to end this way.

 **Raven:** Me either, but at least one of us will go out in a pretty epic showdown.

 **Wells, smiling widely:** May the best team win.

 **Raven, rolling her eyes:** Please, we’ve got this.

 **Wells:** Guess we’ll just have to see. **[Wells plops down on her bed]** You mind if I sit for a bit while you pack?

 **Raven, smiling slightly:** Be my guest.

* * *

**[Camera cuts to Miller, Monroe and Octavia hanging out in the boys cabin]**

**Monroe:** I can’t believe that just happened.

**[Octavia scoffs]**

**Miller:** What? You can’t say you saw that coming.

 **Octavia** : I mean, did I think Lexa was going to send Yellow _and_ Grey to Temple? No. But am I surprised? No, not really.

 **Miller:** Oh?

 **Octavia:** That girl is here for one reason only, to win. If you aren’t something that’s going to help her get there, well then, see ya!

 **Monroe:** Yeah, I guess that’s true. I’m still just baffled.

**[Bellamy comes trudging into the room]**

**Monroe:** How’s Clarke?

 **Bellamy:** Upset.

 **Miller:** I don’t really blame her.

 **Octavia:** Well, we all warned her.

 **Bellamy:** We got it, O.

 **Octavia, hopping down the from the ladder she’s perched on:** Whatever, big brother. At least we’re all here another day. That’s more than either Grey or Yellow can say.

**[Wells appears at the door and Octavia clams up]**

**Wells:** It’s fine, Octavia. We’ll survive somehow, we have up to this point. It’s not called _Endurance_ for nothing.

**[Octavia nods, promptly sitting on the bottom bunk]**

**Wells:** You’re, um, sitting on my stuff.

 **Octavia:** Oh! **[She laughs nervously]**

**[Wells gives her a warm smile as she moves]**

**Wells:** No worries, but I _do_ have to pack.

 **Octavia:** Of course. Um, you guys want to go down to the beach?

**[Bellamy nods, eyebrows raised, and he and the Green Team follow her out of the cabin, leaving Wells to his packing]**

* * *

**[Camera circles far above the Temple of Fate as sun is fading, it slowly zooms in, bringing Yellow and Grey paddling their canoes towards the Temple]**

**[Yellow and Grey enter the Temple with their pieces, one piece in each player’s arms. They each take their turns placing their piece on their respective poles before moving behind their counter where the three cauldrons sit, waiting for their Fate]**

**Kane:** Welcome to the Temple of Fate.

**[Clarke and Raven share a charge look, before Raven’s eyes settle on Wells and Wells swallows thickly. Wick stands tall, ready for the challenge]**

**Kane:** Grey Team, welcome back. Yellow Team, this is your first visit, how are you feeling?

 **Clarke, arm looped in Wells’:** Nervous. Ready.

**[Wells nods]**

**Kane:** Both teams standing before me are strong competitors, and I have no doubt that tonight will be evidence of that. You both are familiar with how this works. Before you, you have three cauldrons that each represent a single element: Fire, Wood, and Water. Besides these cauldrons lie several colored stones in which, as a team, you will write down a single element to be tossed into the flame.

**[As usual, Kane pauses as the flame bursts bright for a minute, as the ember settles, he continues]**

**Kane:** Fire destroys Wood, Wood floats in the Water, and Water destroys Fire. To survive, you’ll be required to choose the dominant element in competition with your opposing Team. The first to win two rounds will return back to the others, while the losing team will return home. Now, grab your first stone.

**[Camera zooms in close to Wells and Clarke, huddled together, whispering. Wells holds the Yellow team’s stone with both hands as Clarke uncaps the large marker]**

**Wells:** What did Raven say they started with last night? Fire?

 **Clarke:** Yeah, but do you think they would start with the same thing, knowing we know?

 **Wells:** No, I don’t… so, maybe we go Fire?

 **Clarke:** Shh, yeah, okay.

**[Clarke scribbles on the stone]**

**[Cuts to both teams handing Kane their stones and he drops them in the fire]**

**Kane:** Will the elements please rise?

**[Wells wraps an arm around Clarke, who curls into his side. Raven grabs Wicks’ hand]**

**[Panning out, all six cauldrons come into view. In front of Yellow Fire rises while Wood rises before Grey]**

**Clarke, barely breathing:** Oh my god.

 **Kane:** Fire burns Wood. Yellow Team, first Temple, first win. You need one more to go back to camp. Grey Team, you need to win this one to stay in the game.

**[Camera zooms in on Grey, Raven with her back to Yellow]**

**Raven:** Shit, okay.

 **Wick:** Stay Wood.

 **Raven:** What?

 **Wick:** Trust me.

**[Raven studies him, but ultimately scrawls Wood on the grey stone in her hand]**

**[Cuts to both teams handing Kane their stones, and he once again drops the fire, sending up a short burst of flames]**

**Kane:** Will the elements please rise?

**[Camera pans out, bringing the cauldrons into view. In front of Grey, the Wood element rises and in front of Yellow, Water rises]**

**[Raven lets out an audible hiss of breath, and Wick wraps his arms around her pulling her into his chest]**

**Kane:** Wood floats on Water, congratulations, you are still in this game. One more round will decide both teams fates tonight. Go ahead and grab your final stone.

**[Camera pans across both teams whispering to their partners]**

**Clarke:** We have to beat them.

 **Wells, sadly:** I know.

**[Clarke squeezes Wells’ hand, and the camera pans away as she responds before scribbling something on their stone. Cuts to Grey Team]**

**Wick:** Are you sure?

 **Raven:** I’m sure.

**[Camera pans away as Raven writes a large W on their stone]**

**Kane:** Alright, bring me your final element choice.

**[Wells and Raven both step towards Kane, catching each other's’ eyes briefly before returning to their partner’s side. Kane drops the stones into the flame]**

**Kane:** It’s time to see what Fate has decided. Elements, will you please rise?

**[The camera pans around the Temple of Fate, building suspension. After a moment, the elements rise]**

**Kane:** Well, that’s new.

**[Wood has risen in front of both teams]**

**Kane:** It seems we have a tie. We’ll have to go one more time.

**[Clarke rolls her shoulders and Raven lets out a frustrated huff. Both teams grab an additional stone and huddle close a final time]**

**[Cuts to Grey]**

**Raven:** What the hell do we go with?

**[Wick swallows]**

**Raven:** I’m just so, _f---_ **[Camera bleeps]**

 **Wick:** I know, I know. Hey, we’ve got this. What about Fire? Win or lose, we go out in a fiery explosion.

 **Raven:** Is that supposed to make me feel better?

**[Wick elbows her and holds out the stone, allowing her to write their final element]**

**[Cuts to Kane holding out his hands to each respective team, Clarke and Raven approaching the flame]**

**Raven, mouthing:** _Good luck._

 **Clarke, mouthing:** _You too._

**[The two girls give each other a nod and return to their spots. Wells wraps himself around Clarke’s shoulders, holding him against her chest. Wick holds one of Raven’s hands with both of his own and Raven leans into him]**

**[Kane drops the stones into the fire]**

**Kane:** Alright Fate, no funny games this time. Would the chosen elements please rise?

**[It feels like all the air is sucked from the space as they wait. A moment later, the cauldrons move. In front of Grey, the Fire element flickers brightly as it rises. In front of Yellow, the Water element begins to move]**

**[Clarke gasps and Raven turns her face into Wick]**

**Kane:** Water puts out Fire. Yellow Team, you’re going back to camp.

**[Clarke turns in Wells’ arms, embracing him. Wells watches Raven over her shoulder]**

**Kane:** Grey Team, you’ve put up a good fight. I’m sorry to say that your fight is now over.

**[Grey picks up their bags from the ground and head towards the exit. They meet Yellow on their way out, exchanging hugs. Wells’ kisses the crown of Raven’s head. Raven pulls herself from his arms and meets Clarke. Clarke smiles at her sadly before pulling her in for a hug]**

**Raven, whispering:** I’m sorry it ended up like this. Go kick some Orange Team ass.

**[Clarke lets out a watery laugh]**

**Clarke:** If I could do it again. I’d pick you.

 **Raven, laughing:** Of course you would, I’m awesome.

**[They pull apart and they say their final goodbyes, leaving Yellow Team with Kane]**

**Kane:** Congratulations, Yellow. Now, head back to camp and get some rest. There’s still a lot left in this competition.

**[The two nod and grabs their bags, heading towards their canoe. Camera pans away as the begin paddling back towards camp]**

* * *

**[Cuts to camp, the three teams waiting anxiously for the results of the Temple of Fate. The camera stays on the firepit as Yellow Team emerges on the edge of camp. Green and Blue move to welcome them back, Lincoln following up a little more hesitantly. Clarke greets him with a sad smile, but pulls him in for a hug anyways. Behind them, Clarke catches Lexa’s eye and she remains passive and Clarke looks away quickly]**

**Octavia:** Welcome back.

 **Clarke, turning to smile:** Thanks, Octavia.

**[Clarke sees Bellamy and nods]**

**Wells:** Now, let’s get you off that ankle.

**[Clarke looks at him fondly and nods in agreement. They move further into camp, the teens chattering as the camera fades into the black sky]**

* * *

_Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Cuts to the gathering spot, teams perched on boulders in front of Kane]**

**Kane:** The squad is a little thin today, we are officially down to our Final Four teams. How does it feel Green?

 **Monroe:** It feels really good, Marcus. We’re excited to be here, **[She gestures to Miller]** and we’re hoping to make it to the Top Three and then the Top Two.

**[Camera pans of the clearing]**

**Kane:** Hey everyone. So, today we thought we’d lay off the physical challenges for a day. Today’s mission will be a mental test. In front of us you’ll see each of you has a puzzle.

**[Camera pans across the stations, then cuts to the contestants, Miller is bouncing on the balls of his feet]**

**[Cuts to Blakes as they sit in the sand]**

**Octavia:** I want to win this, and I _really_ want to send Orange home.

 **Bellamy:** Then let’s do it. There hasn’t been a thing the two of us have set our mind on together we haven’t been able to accomplish yet.

* * *

**Episode Nine: Cubed, airing: July 29, 2016**

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	17. E08 BTS

Octavia paces unnervingly in front of the fire, as Bellamy, Lincoln, Miller and Monroe sit on the logs around the pit.

“Octavia,” Bellamy says.

She doesn’t answer.

“Octavia!” he reiterates.

She stops suddenly and whips around to look at her brother. “What if Yellow wins?”

Bellamy’s expression softens. “What if they do?”

“What about Grey?”

Bellamy sighs. “Someone is going to come back, and someone is going to be eliminated. There’s absolutely nothing we can do now.”

Lexa comes up behind them and Lincoln motions towards the edge of the clearing. “I think they’re back.”

* * *

It’s been a really quiet night in camp. Lexa sort of hovers around wherever Clarke goes, trying to figure out what she could or should say. But nothing is said.

Clarke officially moves to the rest of her stuff into Raven’s bunk so she doesn’t have to keep climbing up to the top bunk to sleep.

She lays in bed, staring up at the frame above her head, reading all the nonsensical mathematical scrawlings Raven had drawn into the beams. She feels a sort of pang in her stomach, a complicated sort of feeling. Raven was good people, and there could have been something more than this show allowed them to have.

* * *

Bellamy returns from the bathroom with his hair damp and drops his stuff on his bed above Miller’s head. Miller is reading his Shakespeare book, one foot propped on his other knee. He sets it on his chest and watches Bellamy as he finishes drying off, pulling on a t-shirt for bed.

“So, how do you feel?”

“Like, generally?” Bellamy frowns.

“About Yellow coming back from Temple.”

Bellamy shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s whatever. Blue is still here, and that’s what matters.”

“Okay, but it matters a little bit that Yellow came back.”

Bellamy huffs. “What are you getting at?”

Miller raises an eyebrow. “You going to make _me_ say it?”

“Say what?” Bellamy’s voice rises an octave.

“You know what,” Miller says, “I’m going to let you figure it out on your own.”

Bellamy sputters. “Whatever, Miller.”

Miller shakes his head, chuckling to himself and returns his attention to his book and leaves Bellamy dumbfounded as he continues to get ready for bed.


	18. E09, Cubed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In _Cubed_ , the calm before the storm settles over the camp. One player is revealed to be a puzzle aficionado and the Samadhi finds it's way into a frustrated teams hands.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
 ****

  **Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E09, Cubed

* * *

 

_Previously on… Endurance!_

**[Camera pans over the beach clearing, the challenge set-up along the shore. Kane stands with the five remaining teams on the far end]**

**Kane:** Welcome back to the competition, everyone. As you remember yesterday, Yellow Team decided to throw the Samadhi out, leaving all teams at full advantage in today’s mission.

**[Cuts to the Challenge, Lincoln barely straining himself while Bellamy continues to focus. Bellamy struggles and pulls the bar all the way back to his chest, struggling to hold on. He shoots a look at Lincoln]**

**Bellamy:** Dude, you’re a beast.

**[Lincoln just smirks, readjusting his grip and Bellamy grunts, letting the handle slip through his fingers and sending Octavia backwards into the water]**

**Kane:** Oh! That’s it! Congratulations, Orange Team.

**[Cuts to gathering spot, Kane sandwiched between Orange Team]**

**Kane:** What two teams will you be sending to Temple?

**Lincoln:** We will be sending Grey--

**Lexa, keeping her gaze trained forward:** and Yellow.

**[Cuts to Temple of Fate where Kane drops the stones into the fire]**

**Kane:** Alright Fate, no funny games this time. Would the chosen elements please rise?

**[The cauldrons move. In front of Grey, the Fire element flickers brightly as it rises. In front of Yellow, the Water element begins to move]**

**[Clarke gasps and Raven turns her face into Wick]**

**Kane:** Water puts out Fire. Yellow Team, you’re going back to camp.

**[[Cuts to intro video](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4)]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** So, last night was the Temple of Fate. And… we beat the Grey Team. It was really bittersweet, obviously I can’t believe we’re in the top four, but losing Grey was really hard. Wells’ really cared for Raven, as did I, despite butting heads. She’s a firecracker. All we do moving forward is to continue trying to win this thing, just like Grey would have tried to do.

* * *

**[Camera pans over the remaining four teams, perched on the boulders as Kane stands before them, another loud Hawaiian print shirt and Grey’s Pyramid pieces, as well as a folded up piece of parchment]**

**Kane:** Good morning everyone. Yellow Team, welcome back.

**[Camera cuts to Clarke and Wells who both mumble an acknowledgment]**

**Kane:** The squad is a little thin today, we are officially down to our Final Four teams. How does it feel Green?

**Monroe:** It feels really good, Marcus. We’re excited to be here, **[She gestures to Miller]** and we’re hoping to make it to the Top Three and then the Top Two.

**Kane:** That’s a good outlook, Zoe. Today is the next time in gaining more control in this game. But first, I have a letter here from Grey. Does anyone want to read it?

**[Miller volunteers and Kane hands him the parchment]**

**Miller, reading:** _Hey guys, if you’re reading this it means we’ve passed on._

_That was Wick trying to be funny. Anyways,_ Endurance _has been an experience of a lifetime. It’s sad to see it end for the Grey Team. But you guys are still in it, so don’t waste your time. Enjoy it. We hope that you guys get out there and kick Orange Team’s ass._

**[Monroe pauses and the camera pans to Lexa’s face, lips pulled tight]**

_We’re going to leave our pieces to the Yellow Team. Wells, you are Good, don’t let the world change you. Clarke, you’re stubborn as hell and I know we’ve had our differences, (Wick just said something about pirates who don’t do anything, whatever that means), but go out there and kick some ass, since we can’t anymore. Good luck and much love to everyone, xoxo Raven & Wick_

_#Wicken (that was Wick [smiley face with shades])_

**[Monroe finishes reading and hands Kane back the parchment]**

**Kane:** Yellow, if you want to come up here.

**[Wells helps Clarke to her feet. She’s much steadier and confident walking since twisting her ankle]**

**Kane:** The Ingenuity and Commitment pieces are now yours. With your Knowledge and Perseverance pieces, that brings your total count up to four, catapulting you into first place.

**[Clarke takes one of the pieces from Kane, Wells taking the other, and looks at her partner with a smile]**

**Kane:** In just a little while I’ll meet you all at our next Endurance Mission, where we’ll be playing for another Pyramid piece and the power of the Samadhi. Yellow Team, this could be a way to extend your lead. Everyone else, this could be a way to minimize Yellow’s lead. I’ll see you guys shortly.

**[Kane leaves the area, and the Yellow Team carries their new pieces to their pole, sliding them onto pegs above the other two. Clarke steps back and admires their pole with a confidant bob of her head. She turns to Wells and whispers]**

**Clarke:** I don’t know what I did to deserve a partner like you.

**[Wells ducks his head, blushing]**

**Wells:** Nah.

**Clarke:** No, really. I wouldn’t have gotten Grey’s pieces by myself. You did that. We’re a good team.

**Wells, smiling:** We are.

**[Camera pulls away as the remaining teams filter out of the Gathering Spot and head back to camp to prepare for the mission]**

* * *

****[Cuts to Wells in the confessional booth]**   
**

**Wells:** Wow, so Grey Team left us their pieces. That’s um, wow, I wasn’t expecting that.

**[He’s holding the letter from Grey in his hands]**

**Wells:** I miss Raven already, but Yellow Team is still here to win.

* * *

**[Pans over the main camp, zooming in on the hammock where Monroe and Octavia sit side by side. Miller is leaning against the nearby tree while Wells, Bellamy, and Clarke sit on the ground facing the others]**

**Octavia:** Orange has sent too many of our friends to Temple, it’s time they took a turn there themselves.

**Miller:** First step in that is making sure one of us wins today.

**Monroe:** Right, we can’t take down Orange if they’re Samadhi-free.

**Clarke:** We just have to hope that one of us wins tomorrow.

**Bellamy:** Let’s try not to leave it up to hope.

**Clarke, sending him a joking glare:** We won’t. One of us has to kick ass tomorrow.

**Wells:** One of us has to kick ass today, first.

**Octavia:** All of us against them? Of course, we got this.

* * *

**[Camera cuts to the boys bunk where Wells is changing shirts. Just as he gets the fresh shirt over his head, Octavia walks through the door]**

**Octavia:** So…

**Wells, confused:** So?

**Octavia, jumping onto his bed:** Having any pangs of longing?

**[Wells pauses in his search for a bandana, turning toward Octavia just to roll his eyes]**

**Wells:** I should have known you were here to make fun of me.

**Octavia:** Not make fun! Just to get you to confess your deep, intense love for one Ms. Raven Reyes.

**Wells:** Oh my god, Octavia.

**Octavia:** What? Grey left the pieces to you, plus Raven thinks you’re good.

**Wells:** _Raven’s_ good, I miss her already.

**Octavia:** Holy shit, invite me to the wedding! I’d be a great Maid of Honor.

**[Wells rolls his eyes, this time even more dramatically, before jokingly punching Octavia on the shoulder. Despite his look of disapproval, Wells can’t help but laugh along when Octavia smiles and releases a chuckle]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over challenge clearing, Kane stands with the remaining four teams]**

**[Challenge setup: each team has a station that contains team colored cubed pieces, similar to 3-d puzzle pieces]**

**Kane:** Hey everyone. So, today we thought we’d lay off the physical challenges for a day. Today’s mission will be a mental test. In front of us you’ll see each of you has a puzzle.

**[Camera pans across the stations, then cuts to the contestants, Miller is bouncing on the balls of his feet]**

**Kane:** When complete, the team colored pieces come together to create a large cube. The first team to assemble their cube will win. As you know the Samadhi and the Discipline piece are at stake in today’s mission. Nathan, you look excited over there.

**Miller:** I love puzzles, Marcus.

**Kane, with a laugh:** Let’s see if that bodes well for Green Team. If no one has any questions, go ahead and get into position.

**[The four teams move to their stations and Miller is studying the pieces already, flexing his fingers in preparation]**

**Kane:** Remember, this is mental, but it’s still a race. Starting the timer in 3… 2… 1… go!

**[The kids bounce into action, Miller begins picking up pieces and shoving them into position. Bellamy immediately matches two pieces together, creating the bottom corner of their cube. Clarke and Wells continue to examine their pieces]**

**Kane:** And Green is off to a great start!

**[Camera pans to the Green, who have nearly a third of their pieces in place]**

**Kane:** Thirty seconds in!

**[Lexa and Lincoln manage to place a few pieces, and the camera pans across the other teams]**

**Miller:** Monroe, quick hand me that one!

**[Cuts to Monroe handing Miller a piece, only two left on the ground at their station]**

**Monroe:** Go, go, go! **[She bends down to grab the final pieces]**

**[At this point, none of the other teams have a significant amount of their puzzle completed aside from Green]**

**Miller:** … and done! **[He throws his arms in the air]**

**Kane:** Whoa! That’s it!

**[The other three teams stop in confusion, looking from their puzzle to Green’s]**

**Bellamy, dumbfounded:** What the hell.

**[Kane steps forward to inspect the puzzle, that is indeed complete and intact. He glances down at the timer]**

**Kane:** 51 seconds.

**[Miller breaks into a grin and turns to Monroe who gives him a high five]**

**Kane:** Well, Green Team. That may have been the shortest mission we’ve ever had on this show.

**[The other players gather close to Kane as he grabs the Discipline piece from its place on the mantle]**

**Kane:** You’ve earned this piece, placing you just below Yellow’s four pieces with your own three. Well done.

**[Monroe takes the piece from Kane]**

**Kane:** Additionally, you now have the power of the Samadhi in your hands. You’ll have the afternoon to decide how to use it. I’ll see you all at the Gathering Spot later.

**[Miller takes the Samadhi from Kane, and Kane retreats from the mission, leaving the teenagers a little dumbfounded]**

**Bellamy:** Dude, what the hell?

**[Miller looks at him with a smirk and shrug and then he and Monroe trek off towards camp]**

* * *

**[Camera zooms into camp, Clarke is lying in the hammock, rocking back and forth. Bellamy sits at the base of the tree with a book, Octavia’s feet in his lap as she lays in the grass. Miller swaggers up]**

**MIller:** What? Not worried we might give y’all the Samadhi?

**[Bellamy rolls his eyes]**

**Octavia:** Didn’t we already have this discussion?

**Miller:** Nah, I’m just kidding. I’m still waiting for Lexa to try and appeal to Green’s good side.

**[The group laughs and Clarke tries to smile]**

**Miller:** I’m going to go take a nap, we got a couple hours until Gathering. Nice to have so much time to do nothing today, innit.

**[The whole group collectively rolls their eyes]**

**Bellamy:** We get it Miller, you’re a badass puzzle nerd.

**Miller:** Says the dude reading the Iliad.

**Bellamy, pointedly:** This is a good book.

**Miller:** Still a nerd.

**Bellamy:** Whatever, go take a _nap_ your highness.

**[Miller sniggers and nudges Bellamy’s foot on his way to the cabins]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Monroe in the confessional booth]**

**Monroe:** Honestly, Miller and I have been waiting all day for Lexa to approach one of us but so far it’s been quiet. Everything today has been pretty quiet, actually. Guess it comes in handy to have a puzzle wizard as a partner.

* * *

**[As if she were waiting, Lexa appears at the entrance of the boys cabin when Miller arrives]**

**Lexa:** Miller.

**Miller, pushing past her:** Lexa.

**Lexa:** About the Samadhi--

**[Miller whirls around, Lexa nearly running into him]**

**Miller:** I’m going to stop you right there.

**[Lexa blinks at him]**

**Miller:** Monroe and I have made our decision, there is no appealing to our better nature. It’s done. I don’t want to hear whatever shitty manipulative plea bargain you have to offer. Now, if you don’t mind. I would really love to take a nap.

**[Lexa gapes at him, unsure of what to do. Miller shrugs, turns back around and climbs into his bunk. Lexa remains there for a minute until slowly turning and leaving the cabin]**

* * *

**[Camera circles the Gathering Spot before panning over the kids to end up on Marcus in the front where he stands holding the Samadhi in his hand]**

**Kane:** Welcome, guys. Now today we had a first with a Green victory. How does it feel, Green?

**Monroe, hopping a little in her seat:** Beyond amazing.

**Kane:** It was certainly well deserved with a time of only 51 seconds, wow, that’s incredible.

**Miller, shrugging:** I did a lot of puzzles growing up.

**Kane:** It clearly proved beneficial for you in the long run, congrats. Now would you two mind joining me up here?

**[Miller hops up, brushing sand off of his pants as Monroe stands up shortly after him, the two standing to Kane’s left]**

**Kane:** Samadhi is always a very important decision, so who have you guys decided to give it to today?

**Miller:** Orange.

**Monroe, nodding in agreement:** We’re giving it to Orange.

**Kane:** Ok, Green you take your seat, Orange come up here and join me.

**[The teams swap places]**

**Kane:** Break open this Samadhi, Orange, so you can see exactly what your hinderance will be.

**[Lincoln takes the Samadhi jar and cracks it on the nearby rock, squatting down to pick up what fell out among the shatters]**

**Lincoln:** It’s just a blank square tile.

**Kane:** You’ll figure out what that means for your game tomorrow, and if you want a chance of winning you’ll have to overcome it.

**Lexa:** We did last time.

**Kane:** That you did, we’ll have to see tomorrow if you can make that a repeat performance. For now, go back to your camp and rest up. Tomorrow will be a high intensity day.

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa in the confessional booth]**

**Lexa:** The second Orange lost the challenge today I knew where that Samadhi was going. Though it would have been much more convenient if we had won, we have also survived just fine in the past even with the handicap. Tomorrow won’t be any different.

* * *

**[Cuts to Lincoln in the confessional booth]**

**Lincoln:** After the blow up with the nominations for Temple I had a feeling things were going to get more difficult. I don’t regret sending Yellow to Temple, it was the decision Lexa and I made together, but I do wish Lexa had contemplated the repercussions a bit more. We’re tough, though, so this certainly won’t be stopping us.

* * *

**[Cuts to Octavia and Bellamy sitting in the sand. Bellamy is leaning back, face tilted upward at the setting sun while Octavia scoops sand into her hands just to let it funnel through her fingers]**

**Octavia:** Today has been too quiet.

**Bellamy:** Tomorrow you may be missing this quiet.

**Octavia:** True. Hey, big brother?

**Bellamy:** Yea, O?

**Octavia:** I want to win this, and I really want to send Orange home.

**Bellamy:** Then let’s do it. There hasn’t been a thing the two of us have set our mind on together we haven’t been able to accomplish yet.

**Octavia:** We really are kinda awesome, aren’t we?

**[Bellamy smiles to his left at O, knocking her shoulder]**

**Bellamy:** I sure like to think so.

**[Camera pans to the water slowly hitting the sand and the sun setting, fading away as the sky changes color]**

* * *

_Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Cuts to Miller, Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia sitting together and discussing the upcoming challenge]**

**Miller:** Well, no matter which one of us wins, we know Orange is the first on the chopping block.

**[Bellamy shifts his gaze to Miller, giving him a quick nod]**

**Bellamy:** The winner can only insure the place in the final three for themselves, and one other team. It’s not going to be easy. **[He looks pointedly at Clarke once more]**

**Clarke:** Who we are and who have to be, right? **[She laughs morosely]**

**Bellamy, flexing his jaw:** Right.

**[Clarke offers him a sympathetic smile]**

**Octavia:** Well, first we have to go kick Orange’s ass. Then we figure everything else out.

**[There is a murmur of agreement from the group]**

**[Cuts to the Temple Mission]**

**[Camera pans to Monroe and Miller, trying to cross a plank. Monroe wobbles, losing her balance and dropping into the sand]**

**Kane:** Oh, Green Team, you have to go back to the start.

**[Miller grunts and he and Monroe work their way back to their starting barrel, trying to pick up their pace]**

**Wells:** Quick, this way!

**[Cuts to Clarke, shuffling sideways down the plank quickly behind Wells as they chase the rest of their tiles, and the Blue Team, still moving at a faster pace than the rest of them]**

* * *

**Episode Ten: Plank Maze, airing: August 1, 2016**

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	19. E09 BTS

Clarke is sitting in in craft services, knees bouncing anxiously. “God, today was so… I don’t even know. I am so restless.”

Wells raises an eyebrow at her. “We could pay a game? There’s a soccer ball at the production tent.”

A smile slowly breaks out on Clarke’s face.

* * *

“Over here!” Monroe calls out, waving her arms at Lincoln, who is trying to fend Octavia off.

The sun is setting and Bellamy is sweating through his t-shirt as the group runs around, passing the ball between them. Wells is standing between two bags they make-shifted into a goal, as the goalie.

The ball pops out of the scuffle and Clarke takes it at her feet. Bellamy swoops in and gets into a defensive stance in front of her.

“What ya got, Griffin?” he says, teasing.

Clarke can’t help but smile. “Oh I got something.” She attempts a fake-move and zips right around Bellamy, who spins around and grabs her waist, pulling her away from the ball.

“Foul!” Clarke laughs, doubled over in Bellamy’s grasp. “Red card! Red card!”

She manages to wriggle her way out of his arms, breathless, and turns around, hair wild and face flushed. Bellamy is staring at her, and his eyes drop to her lips fleetingly. Someone cheers and they both spin around and see that Miller has just scored on Wells, who is down on the ground groaning.

Octavia hops over into their space. “I’m hungry, who’s hungry? I think Indra said that there would be chocolate ice cream tonight.”

Bellamy clears his throat. “Oh, yeah. Sure. Game’s over guys!”

Clarke twists the bottom of her shorts between her fingers. Stuck in her spot, Bellamy finally looks over his shoulder a few yards away. “Coming?”

“Oh, yeah!” Clarke flushes and trots to catch up with the group.

* * *

Clarke is coming out of the shower stall, tightening the towel wrapped around her body, when she sees Octavia, braiding her hair in the mirror.

Clarke steps up to the sink beside her and reaches into her toiletries bag for her comb.

“What’s up with you and my brother?”

Clarke nearly drops the comb. “What?”

Octavia pauses, fingers tangled in the tiny braid. “My brother, grumpy, yea’ tall, dark hair, dark eyes.”

“I know who your brother is,” Clarke admonishes.

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

“Uh, nothing?”

“You don’t seem that sure about that,” Octavia says, finishing the little braid and tying it off with a small rubber band.

Clarke huffs and wrings out her freshly combed hair into the sink. “Octavia, your brother and I have a complicated relationship.”

“That’s not nothing.”

_“Octavia.”_

“I’m just saying…”

“Can you drop it, please? He doesn’t see me that way.” Clarke ducks her head suddenly, like she’s said too much.

Octavia settles on, “I-- yeah, sure.”

Clarke pretends her face isn’t on fire as Octavia gathers her things and says, “See you in the bunk!”


	20. E10, Plank Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last few days comes to a head when four teams must become three.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
 ****

  **Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E10, Plank Maze

* * *

 

_Previously on… Endurance!_ **  
**

**[Cuts to Clarke and Wells post-Pyramid Piece and letter reveal]**

**Clarke:** I don’t know what I did to deserve a partner like you.

**[Wells ducks his head, blushing]**

**Wells:** Nah.

**Clarke:** No, really. I wouldn’t have gotten Gray’s pieces by myself. You did that. We’re a good team.

**Wells, smiling:** We are.

**[Cuts to Endurance Mission]**

**Miller:** I love puzzles, Marcus.

**Kane, with a laugh:** Let’s see if that bodes well for Green Team. If no one has any questions, go ahead and get into position.

**[Jumps cuts to the end of the mission]**

**Kane:** 51 seconds.

**[Miller breaks into a grin and turns to Monroe who gives him a high five]**

**Kane:** Well, Green Team. That may have been the shortest mission we’ve ever had on this show.

**[The other players gather close to Kane as he grabs the Discipline piece from it’s place on the mantle]**

**Kane:** You’ve earned this piece, placing you just below Yellow’s four pieces with your own three. Well done.

**[Cuts to Lexa approaching Miller at the boys cabin]**

**[Miller whirls around, Lexa nearly running into him]**

**Miller:** I’m going to stop you right there.

**[Lexa blinks at him]**

**Miller:** Monroe and I have made our decision, there is no appealing to our better nature. It’s done. I don’t want to hear whatever shitty manipulative plea bargain you have to offer. Now, if you don’t mind. I would really love to take a nap.

**[Cuts to the Gathering Spot]**

**Kane:** Samadhi is always a very important decision, so who have you guys decided to give it to today?

**Miller:** Orange.

**Monroe, nodding in agreement:** We’re giving it to Orange.

**[Cuts to Octavia and Bellamy, sitting together by the water]**

**Octavia:** True. Hey, big brother?

**Bellamy:** Yea, O?

**Octavia:** I want to win this, and I _really_ want to send Orange home.

**[[Cuts to intro video](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4)]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Lexa in the confessional booth]**

**Lexa:** Yesterday we received, to no one’s surprise, the Samadhi. Again. **[She huffs]** I’m a little bit frustrated, as this is the _third_ time we have been handicapped, but that doesn’t mean we won’t prevail. Isn’t that what having Endurance is all about?

* * *

**[Cuts to a few of the kids gathered by the fire pit: Miller, Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia]**

**Bellamy:** Whoever wins today, it’s going to be a tough decision.

**[Clarke locks eyes with him]**

**Octavia:** Seriously, winning the mission means sending two of the remaining teams to the Temple.

**Miller:** Well, no matter which one of us wins, we know Orange is the first on the chopping block.

**[Bellamy shifts his gaze to Miller, giving him a quick nod]**

**Bellamy:** The winner can only insure the place in the final three for themselves, and one other team. It’s not going to be easy. **[He looks pointedly at Clarke once more]**

**Clarke:** Who we are and who we have to be, right? **[She laughs morosely]**

**Bellamy, flexing his jaw:** Right.

**[Clarke offers him a sympathetic smile]**

**Octavia:** Well, first we have to go kick Orange’s ass. Then we figure everything else out.

**[There is a murmur of agreement from the group]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over the challenge set-up, arriving at Kane standing before the remaining four teams]**

**[Challenge setup: a grid of metal barrels is spread out in the sand, various routes of planks between them. On various barrels are colored tiles, each tile containing a letter]**

**Kane:** Welcome everyone. **[The groups murmurs a response]** As you know, today you have a Temple Mission. Maybe one of the most important yet. It’s been a fairly even game out there. Yellow, you’ve won two missions, Orange, you’ve won two missions-- Blue and Green have one a piece. Bellamy, how do you think that plays into your strategy for this game?

**Bellamy:** I don’t think it’s that big of a factor, Marcus. We’re all here, we’re all competitors, and I think we’ve all competed hard enough to show that anyone can take this game at any time.

**Kane:** That’s fair, Orange Team, you’ve had the Samadhi, what will now be three times during this competition. No other team has had to compete in a mission with the handicap. How does that affect your outlook in today’s mission?

**Lexa, tipping her head up smugly:** I just think it means people are threatened by us. We’re competitors without the Samadhi, and we sure as hell are competitors with it. No matter what this challenge is, Orange Team is ready for it.

**Kane, clasping his hands together:** Well, then I’m sure you’re all curious as to what the mission is.

**[The teams nod, turning towards the setup]**

**Kane:** Today’s mission is called Plank Maze. In this game, you’re going to start on top of one of these barrels. You will walk along the planks from one barrel to another, collecting your team’s respective colored tiles. If you come to a dead end, you must backtrack, you may redirect planks to move to the next barrel. If you fall off, you must go back to the beginning. On each tile is a letter, and once you’ve collected all the tiles, you will return to your team station and organize the tiles to spell out a word. The first team to correctly unscramble the word will be the winner and have a secure place in the top three teams in Endurance Mecha. Orange, because you received the Samadhi, you have one extra tile out there that you must collect.

**[Camera pans to Lexa and Lincoln, who nod soberly]**

**Kane:** If you’re all ready, go ahead and take your positions.

**[Camera jump cuts to the team in position on their barrels, donning helmets and work gloves]**

**Kane:** On my count, begin in 3… 2… 1… go!

**[The teams begin to move immediately. Green scrambles down their first plank leg and grabs a green tile from a barrel and begins to head to the next one. Each team has collected their first two tiles as Marcus calls out the first minute increment]**

**Kane:** It’s been a minute and it looks like everyone is neck and neck.

**[Pans to Bellamy, crouched down redirecting a plank to another barrel]**

**Bellamy:** O, grab that one and come back to this barrel.

**[Octavia teeters across the plank, grabs the tile and returns to her brother]**

**[Camera cuts to the Yellow Team, Clarke grabbing their third tile]**

**Wells:** Three down, six to go. Keep moving!

**[All four teams are working quickly, Blue now in the lead with five of their nine tiles. Camera pans to Orange, Lincoln grabbing and redirecting another plank. Upon their arrival at another barrel, the realize they have to backtrack after grabbing their tile]**

**[Camera pans to Monroe and Miller, trying to cross a plank. Monroe wobbles, losing her balance and dropping into the sand]**

**Kane:** Oh, Green Team, you have to go back to the start.

**[Miller grunts and he and Monroe work their way back to their starting barrel, trying to pick up their pace]**

**Wells:** Quick, this way!

**[Cuts to Clarke, shuffling sideways down the plank quickly behind Wells as they chase the rest of their tiles, and the Blue Team, still moving at a faster pace than the rest of them]**

**Bellamy:** Let’s go, O, we’re almost there.

**Octavia, trotting behind Bellamy:** I’m going, I’m going.

**[Bellamy grabs another tile, and Octavia spots one on the barrel to their left]**

**Octavia:** How many do you have?

**[Bellamy stops briefly and counts the ones in his hand as Octavia does the same]**

**Bellamy:** I have four.

**Octavia:** Three.

**Bellamy, grinning:** Two more, we’ve got this.

**[Octavia smiles as Bellamy drops low again and moves a plank to the needed barrel]**

**[Camera pans across the playing field, Green has now collected five, Yellow with six, and Orange with six]**

**Kane:** Blue is still the frontrunner, just about to secure their eighth tile.

**[Yellow snatches up their seventh as Lexa topples into the sand, unable to use Lincoln as a balance, sending Orange all the way back to the beginning. Clarke sneaks a glance over her shoulder, hiding a smug grin]**

**Clarke:** Keep it up, Wells, we’ve got this.

**[Blue Team makes their way to their final tile and jumps off the end of the grid, racing to their station to unscramble their letters. Yellow grabs their eighth and Wells rushes to move the plank leading to their final tile]**

**Kane:** And Blue Team has begun to unscramble their tiles, it’s a race to the finish.

**[Green keeps working diligently, picking up their seventh and eighth tiles as Yellow grabs their last one. Orange races to catch back up to the rest of the teams after their fall]**

**Kane:** Yellow is in the sand!

**[Cuts to Blue, Bellamy’s brow knitted in focus as he and Octavia shift the letters around]**

**Bellamy:** _E n … a …._

**Octavia:** Here. **[She shuffles around two more letters]** Oh my god. I got it!

**[Bellamy’s eyes dart over the station as Octavia moves around the final pieces. Camera pans to Yellow, just starting their unscrambling]**

**Octavia:** _E… n d u r a…_

**Bellamy:**  N C E! _DONE!_

**Kane:** Oh! That’s it!

**[Kane trots over to the Blue Team at their station, the rest of the teams coming to a halt]**

**Kane, smiling:** What’s that spell, guys?

**Octavia and Bellamy, together:** Endurance!

**Kane:** That’s right. Congratulations Blue Team!

**[The camera zooms out as the other three teams come and gather around Marcus and the Blue Team]**

**Kane:** Yellow, you put up a good fight, but Blue, you’ve taken the cake. As you know, big decisions will need to be made today. Two teams will face elimination tonight, and one _will_ come to the end of their journey at the Temple of Fate. I will meet up with you guys later this afternoon for your decision. Again, congratulations.

**[Camera pans away, Octavia hugging her brother, Lexa giving Lincoln a defeated look, and Yellow and Green are left contemplating their future]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over camp, focusing in Clarke, Wells, Miller and Monroe sprawled out in the grass]**

**Miller:** Where’d Blue go?

**Clarke, picking at a blade of grass:** Down by the beach, probably to discuss our impending doom.

**[Wells rolls his eyes and pulls up a patch of grass and throws it at her. Clarke flops onto her back, trying to swat at the offending blades]**

**Monroe:** I’m not sure how it’ll go down.

**Wells:** Oh, I’m pretty sure it’ll be us.

**Monroe, quirking an eyebrow:** How can you be so sure?

**Wells, shrugging:** Oh, come on. They won’t send you guys. Not after everything.

**[Miller sniffles once]**

**Miller:** It’s going to suck, no matter what, right?

**Clarke:** If it’s us, don’t worry, we’re going to kick their asses. We’ve already come back from Temple once, we’ll do it again.

**[Wells glances at his partner fondly]**

**Wells:** Damn right.

* * *

**[Cuts to the beach where Octavia and Bellamy are sprawled out next to one another. Bellamy sits with his legs bent in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees as he looks out to the water. Octavia lays on her stomach in the sand, trailing designs through it as she speaks]**

**Bellamy:** It feels so good to have another victory under our belt.

**Octavia, popping her head up a bit to shine her smile in his direction:** I know. We’ve been forced to watch the decisions everyone else is making and try our best to impact the game, but we finally have a position of control. We can do exactly what needs to be done without jumping through hoops to get there.

**Bellamy:** And what is it exactly that needs to be done?

**Octavia, rolling her eyes:** Orange, obviously.

**Bellamy, hesitantly:** And Yellow?

**[Octavia stops, pushing herself up from her position in the sand to sit cross-legged beside him]**

**Octavia:** We can’t send Green, they wouldn’t send us.

**Bellamy:** I know that, it’s just…

**Octavia:** Yellow has the best chance of sending Orange home, and _everyone_ wants Orange to go home. Clarke will understand.

**Bellamy:** It isn’t about Clarke.

**Octavia:** Of course it’s about Clarke, let’s face it, you and Wells aren’t that good of friends. I know you don’t want to send Clarke to Temple, same way I don’t really want to send Lincoln, but that’s the game we’re playing.

**Bellamy:** It’s the most logical plan.

**Octavia:** It is. It’s the _right_ plan. Orange needs to go home or we can’t go on the trip we deserve. Remember this is for Rome.

**Bellamy:** Oh please, how could I forget. Orange and Yellow it is.

**Octavia:** We’ll be on a plane before you know it, big brother.

**[Bellamy smiles and nods in agreement. The two sit in companionable silence as their eyes trail over the water]**

**[Camera pans away from the pair and over the waves, fading away with the sounds of the water crashing]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Bellamy in the confessional booth]**

**Bellamy:** Octavia said something about my hesitance about sending Yellow is about Clarke, and how it’s like why she doesn’t want to send Lincoln. **[He frowns]** It’s-- it’s not. We’re just at the point in the game where it’s _difficult_ to make these decisions. Everyone here, I consider my friend. Well, most everyone. Nobody wants to send anyone home. But that’s the game, that’s all. Really.

* * *

**[Cuts to Lincoln, swaying in a hammock, Lexa perched on a log beside him]**

**Lexa:** So, we know we’re going.

**[Lincoln only hums in response]**

**Lexa:** Who do you think they’ll send with us? Yellow?

**[Lincoln hums again and Lexa shoots glance over at him]**

**Lexa:** Lincoln.

**Lincoln, trying to hide the rolling of his eyes:** What?

**Lexa:** This is important.

**[Lincoln sighs and throws his legs over the side of hammock, planting his feet on the ground]**

**Lincoln:** We’re going to Temple. It doesn’t matter who goes with us, the only thing that matters is that we come back. That’s all I want to focus on, I’m tired of the drama that’s following you, and by extension, me around. We go, we fight, like we always do, we come back. Our fight isn’t over.

**[Lexa blinks dumbly, and then straightens up]**

**Lexa:** Yeah, of course.

**Lincoln:** Great.

**[Lincoln gets up, spotting a group of players on the other side of camp and heads towards them, leaving Lexa alone on the log]**

* * *

**[Camera zooms into the Gathering spot from overhead before cutting to Kane in front of the four remaining teams. Bellamy and Octavia sit in the front, Octavia’s arm looped through Bellamy’s as they wait to announce their decision]**

**Kane:** Welcome back as always. Today was an incredibly close challenge, but in the end, Blue had the _Endurance_ to win. Blue, it’s been awhile since your last victory, how does it feel?

**Octavia:** It’s nice to have a strong hand in the game again.

**Bellamy:** We’ve been playing hard. It’s nice for it to pay off.

**Kane:** I’m sure it is. Blue, would you come up here please?

**[Octavia and Bellamy walk to the front, standing to Marcus’s left as they wait for him to continue]**

**Kane:** Choosing who to send to Temple is always a difficult, yet important, decision. So who will it be today, Blue?

**Octavia, smirking in Lexa’s direction:** We will be sending Orange…

**[Lexa scowls, while Lincoln looks entirely unsurprised]**

**Bellamy:** ...and Yellow.

**[Clarke and Wells look at each other, understanding filling their features]**

**Kane:** Orange and Yellow, you will both be going to the Temple of Fate this evening. One of you will return, while one of you will not. Take the next few hours to get your affairs in order, pack, say any goodbyes, and I’ll be seeing you when the sun sets.

**[Kane gives a final nod before exiting the space. The rest of the teams filing out shortly after]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Yellow in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** It isn’t _fun_ to go to the Temple of Fate, but we understand. If I was in their position I think I’d do the same, so I don’t really have hard feelings towards Blue.

**Wells:** Obviously it sucks to be in a position where we could get sent home, that’s the last thing we want right now, but also being the team that gets to send Orange home by beating them…

**Clarke, lips quirking up on the right side:** That’s going to feel amazing.

* * *

**[Cuts to fire pit where Clarke is sitting on a log, her packed bag already beside her on the ground. Her arms are spread to her sides, her head tilted toward the setting sun as she takes in the final warmth of the day]**

**[Bellamy walks over to her, halting a few feet away to watch her in her peaceful state before bridging the gap and sitting down softly beside her]**

**Clarke, opening her eyes and turning her gaze toward him:** Hey.

**Bellamy:** Hey. For the record--

**Clarke:** You don’t have to apologize for sending us to Temple.

**Bellamy, scoffing:** Please, princess, like I’m going to apologize to _you_?

**Clarke:** I don’t know, you look a little guilty.

**Bellamy:** I was only going to say that it would get boring around here if you go home. So try your hardest not to screw this up and come back, ok? I need someone to fight with me.

**Clarke:** Aww, you’re getting soft on me, Bell.

**Bellamy, rolling his eyes:** That’s the last time I try to be nice to you.

**Clarke:** That was your nice? I must have missed something.

**[Bellamy stands up, brushing off his pants and sending a mocking glare in her direction]**

**Clarke, suddenly serious:** Bellamy?

**[Bellamy drops the glare, and his eyebrows push together in curiousity]**

**Bellamy:** What?

**Clarke:** Thanks for caring, but you don’t have to worry. Wells and I aren’t going anywhere.

**Bellamy:** I know, princess.

**Clarke:** Good. See you tonight?

**Bellamy:** I’ll be seeing you then.

**[Bellamy walks back towards the treehouses, leaving Clarke on the log alone. Her eyes follow his retreating form, a small smile she can’t keep from her face before she shakes it away and turns back to the sun]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Lincoln and Octavia, sitting sideways together in the hammock, feet draped over the edge as they rock back and forth]**

**Octavia:** I’m sorry.

**Lincoln, swaying to bump her shoulder:** It’s the game, Octavia.

**[Octavia glances at him, smiling softly]**

**Octavia:** You’re good people, Lincoln.

**[Lincoln ducks his head]**

**Octavia:** I’d say I’m rooting for _you_ , but I can’t say I’m rooting for Lexa.

**[Lincoln lets out choked laugh]**

**Lincoln:** Nah, I get you.

**Octavia:** If you don’t come back, don’t forget about me.

**Lincoln:** How could I possibly do that?

**[Octavia blushes and looks back out into the clearing, settling in closer to Lincoln’s side]**

* * *

**[The camera follows Lexa as she tosses the bag over her shoulder and walks from the treehouse to the fire pit. She throws the bag on the ground, sitting down beside Clarke]**

**Clarke, keeping her eyes trained forward:** Look at us, final two, huh?

**Lexa:** This is not the way I hoped this would go.

**Clarke:** I know, Lexa. **[Clarke finally looks toward her, eyeing her face before continuing]** This is what happens, though, when you betray the only person on your side.

**Lexa:** It wasn’t betrayal, it was gameplay. Strategy.

**Clarke, scoffing:** That’s not how it feels to the people you burn.

**[Lexa watches her, adjusting her hair]**

**Lexa:** I meant the things I said about caring about you, Clarke.

**Clarke:** I know, Lexa, but that doesn’t make it better.

**Lexa:** You’ve played an admirable game up to this point; it’s going to be a tough competition tonight.

**Clarke, shrugging:** May the best team win.

**[Lexa and Clarke exchange a look, not necessarily forgiveness but a sense of understanding  between them as the scene fades]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over the water as the sky darkens, the sun falling below the horizon. As the pink and yellows of the sky fade, the camera cuts to Yellow and Orange as they paddle toward the Temple. Lincoln paddles through the water with ease, as Lexa paddles determinedly]**

**[Clarke hops out of the canoe to tie it up as Lexa does the same thing, the boys grabbing the pyramid pieces and handing them over as they step onto the Temple]**

**Kane:** Welcome Orange, Yellow, place your pyramid pieces and please move to your spaces.

**[Clarke and Wells slide all four pieces onto their respective pole, turning around to look as Kane as they grasp hands tightly together. Lincoln places Orange’s pieces as Lexa examines the setting in front of her, taking it all in]**

**Kane:** Orange this is a first for you, but Yellow-- you were just here. How do you feel in comparison to last time?

**Clarke:** I wish I could say the nerves weren’t still here, but they are. We’re ready, though, we know what’s ahead of us.

**Well:** We just want to get through this so we can get back in that canoe and paddle to camp.

**Kane, whistling:** That’s pretty confident.

**Wells, smiling at Clarke:** I believe in my partner, and together we’ve done some amazing things.

**Kane:** It’s always great to see such a strong partner bond. Orange, do you feel like you two have the connection to help you come out victorious tonight?

**Lincoln:** We’ve been in this game together since the start, always loyal to one another.

**Lexa:** Our fight isn’t over.

**Kane:** You both make great cases, tonight will be one heck of a challenge. In front of you there are three cauldrons that each represent an element: Fire, Wood, and Water. Together you and your partner will pick up one of the colored stones lying besides you cauldrons and write down an element to be thrown into the fire in front of myself here.

**[The teams wait in anticipation as Kane pauses, the fire in front of him burning before it settles briefly and he makes a point to smile at both teams]**

**Kane:** Fire destroys Wood, Wood floats in Water, and Water destroys Fire. You want to win? You just have to choose the element that can beat the element your opposing team chooses. Whatever team is the first to win two rounds will be going back to compete another day, whoever loses isn’t so lucky. Now, grab your first stone.

**[Camera cuts to Yellow as they bow over the stone. Clarke’s eyebrows are scrunched together in concentration while Wells attempts to take steady breaths]**

**Clarke:** Fire, I think it’s going to be Fire.

**Wells:** Are you sure?

**Clarke, bouncing up and down:** I don’t know.

**[Wells eyes her a second before nodding, uncapping the marker and writing quickly]**

**[Lexa holds the rock tightly in her hand as she looks up at Lincoln]**

**Lexa:** Are you sure about this?

**Lincoln, nodding calmly:** It’s what they’re going to do.

**[Cuts to Marcus as he reaches his hands out to both teams, grabbing the rocks and stepping closer to release them over the flickering fire]**

**Kane:** Elements, please rise.

**[Lincoln places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, the two of them practically still as they wait to see what will rise]**

**[The shot widening, all six cauldrons come into view and reveal the elements which rise: Water for Yellow and Wood for Orange]**

**[Clarke dips her head into her hands, grasping onto her hair briefly as she releases a quiet groan]**

**Clarke:** _Shit._

**Wells, grabbing her shoulders:** Clarke, we just have to remain calm. We can do this.

**Kane:** Wood floats in the water. Looks like the first win goes to Orange. Just one more and you’re going back to camp tonight. For Yellow, a victory this round is your only way to say alive in this game.

**[Cuts to Lexa and Lincoln who share a victorious smile, Lexa squeezing his upper arm]**

**Lincoln:** Ok, they just did Water.

**Lexa, nodding:** They thought we’d do Fire, but now that they’ve seen they were wrong…

**Lincoln:** What will they do next?

**[Wells and Clarke whisper hurriedly as Clarke weighs the stone in her hand]**

**Wells:** Do you trust me?

**Clarke, pausing:** More than anyone in this game.

**[Wells grabs the stone from her and scribbles, stepping closer to the counter to hand the stone over to Kane. Kane shuffles over to Orange, taking their stone as well before raising them dramatically high before tossing them on the coals]**

**[In front of Orange, Fire rises. The camera waits a beat, building tension, before panning to Yellow to reveal the Water cauldron has risen]**

**[Clarke jumps into Wells arms, breathing relief into his shoulder. Lexa and Lincoln for the first time appear a little anxious, Lincoln’s eyes focused too intensely on the cauldrons while Lexa taps her fingers against the counter]**

**Kane:** Water extinguishes the flame. It looks like we’re tied, so whoever wins this next round will be going back to camp victorious. Pick up your final stones, teams.

**[Lexa and Lincoln debate underneath their breaths, seemingly going back and forth a few times before Lexa finally nods and writes on the stone]**

**[Clarke takes a deep breath, turning to Wells and looking at him calmly]**

**Clarke:** Win or lose, this is our decision? We go out as a Team?

**Wells:** We _win_ as a Team.

**[Cuts to Kane as he grabs the stones from both teams]**

**Kane:** Time for the final round. [Kane drops the stones in front of himself] Now, will the Elements please rise?

**[The camera zooms out, switching between close ups of each teams faces before coming back to all six cauldrons. The music swells as the two teams wait in anticipation, finally the Water cauldron rising in front of Yellow and the Fire in front of Orange]**

**[Clarke and Wells high five as they laugh in relief]**

**Clarke, pulling Wells in for a hug:** We did it, we survived.

**Wells:** I knew we would.

**[Cuts to Lincoln and Lexa who looked shell-shocked. Lexa’s face falls as do her shoulders and Lincoln wraps an arm around her, disappointment evident on their faces]**

**Kane:** Yellow, looks like staying the same was a good strategy for you. Orange, it looks like tonight your fight is over.

**[Lincoln bends down to pick up their bags, throwing his over his shoulder and tossing the other one to Lexa. They pass Yellow as they leave, both teams pausing briefly in their steps]**

**Lexa:** Good luck, Clarke.

**[Clarke nods in response, her mouth staying shut, and Lexa continues past them. Lincoln stays for a few seconds more, patting them both on the back]**

**Lincoln:** Good game, guys. Good luck with the rest of it.

**Wells:** Thanks, man.

**[Orange disappears completely, and Yellow turns back to Kane.]**

**Kane:** Same deal as last time, Yellow. Head back to camp and get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be just as hard as today.

**[Clarke and Wells give a short wave of goodbye before turning back to their canoe and tossing their bags into it. The camera fades as they begin paddling back toward the flickering light of a fire back at camp]**

* * *

_Next time on… Endurance!_

**[Camera pans over challenge set-up along the beach, the Final three teams plow through the sand to arrive in front of Marcus]**

**Kane:** Welcome back everyone, Yellow you live to see another day.

**Wells, smiling:** Another day, another challenge. We’re ready.

**[Camera pans out, giving a bird's eye view of the challenge, the team continue to race against time and each other to claim the barrels]**

**Kane:** It looks like Blue has claimed a third barrel, Yellow just claimed their second. Green is struggling to get a second ball in the barrel.

**[Cuts to Octavia next to the rest of the contestants as they stand in a clearing ready for a challenge]**

**Octavia:** Create Your Own Challenge?

**Kane:** Well, it looks like _someone_ has watched this show before. Yes, for those of you who have watched Endurance, you know that in the past we have done Create Your Own Challenge Missions, one of which you all will compete in today.

**[Cuts to the inside of the boys’ quarters]**

**Bellamy, pausing:** You’re my best friend.

**[Miller stops, a smile creeping up on his lips before he releases a laugh]**

**Miller:** You’re mine, too.

**[Cuts to Kane as he stands in the Temple of Fate]**

**Kane:** Tonight we will finally decide the team that was willing to endure the most. Only one of you can take the prize and the claim of being _Endurance_ champions.

* * *

**Episode Eleven: Finale, Pt. 1, airing: August 3, 2016**

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	21. E10 BTS

Bellamy lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Yellow emerges from the forest. **  
**

Octavia elbows him and he swats at her.

Monroe cheers and jogs out to meet them, pulling Clarke into a hug. Miller shakes Wells’ hand and then Octavia grabs at Wells for a hug. Over Miller’s shoulder, Clarke catches Bellamy’s gaze. She licks her lips and Bellamy swallows, giving her a quick nod.

“I’m starving,” Wells says, and Miller claps him on the back.

“Well, sorry, dinner sucked tonight.”

Wells groans and the group laughs, migrating towards catering.

Clarke lingers behind and Bellamy steps towards her. “Can I help you with your bag?”

“Uh,” Clarke flushes. “Sure.” She hands her bag over and they follow behind the group.

“How was it?”

“Awful,” she chokes out, laughing almost ironically.

Bellamy slings his free arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side. “Well, you’re back.”

“I’m back,” she repeats.

She looks up at him, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

“I’m glad you’re back,” he says softly.

“Yeah,” she says, ducking her head. “Me too.”

* * *

 

The six remaining players sit in the craft services today, plates piled high with food.

“Wow,” Wells says. “Final three.”

“Final three,” Octavia repeats.

Bellamy leans back on the two back legs of the chair he’s sitting in. “Can’t believe it. We’re so close.”

“I can already taste all the pasta I’m going to eat in Rome,” Octavia says, waggling her eyebrows.

Bellamy grins and Clarke shakes her head. “Don’t get ahead of yourselves.”

“Whatever, Griffin,” Bellamy jests.

“Anyone want to do a puzzle? I found it in the trailer?”

Bellamy groans but Clarke elbows him. Octavia agrees to help and they set it up at the end of the table, everyone gathered around sorting through the pieces, pulling out edges and similar colors.

Clarke watches Bellamy get up and head outside. Excusing herself a minute later she follows him out, where she finds him climbing into the hammock.

“Got room in there for one more?” she teases.

Bellamy grins and scoots as much as he can and Clarke climbs in beside him, nestling into his side.

“You know if your sister finds us out here she’ll never let me live it down.”

“You? She’ll properly kick my ass, I’m pretty sure,” Bellamy laughs, his voice rumbling through his chest where Clarke has pressed her cheek to.

Bellamy’s fingers come to rest on her bare arm, and Clarke shivers.

“You cold?” he asks, shifting to try and see her. His arm curls around her a little more and the heat from his body radiates off of him.

“Oh, yeah,” she mutters. “That feels better.”

Bellamy lets out a small puff of air and they fall into a companionable silence.


	22. E11, Finale Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three must become two as the battle for the finale begins.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
 ****

  **Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E11, Finale, Pt. 1

* * *

 

_Previously on… Endurance!_

**[Cuts to the Challenge setup, focused on Kane]**

**Kane:** Welcome everyone. **[The groups murmurs a response]** As you know, today you have a Temple Mission. Maybe one of the most important yet.

**[Jump Cut]**

**[Camera pans across the playing field, Green has now collected five, Yellow with six, and Orange with six]**

**Kane:** Blue is still the frontrunner, just about to secure their eighth tile.

**[Cuts to another shot of Kane]**

**Kane:** Oh! That’s it!

**[Kane trots over to the Blue Team at their station, the rest of the teams coming to a halt]**

**Kane, smiling:** What’s that spell, guys?

**Octavia and Bellamy, together:** Endurance!

**Kane:** That’s right. Congratulations Blue Team!

**[Cuts to the gathering spot. Octavia and Bellamy walk to the front, standing to Marcus’s left as they wait for him to continue]**

**Kane:** Choosing who to send to Temple is always a difficult, yet important, decision. So who will it be today, Blue?

**Octavia, smirking in Lexa’s direction:** We will be sending Orange…

**[Lexa scowls, while Lincoln looks entirely unsurprised]**

**Bellamy:** ...and Yellow.

**[Cuts to the Temple of Fate as Clarke takes a deep breath, turning to Wells and looking at him calmly]**

**Clarke:** Win or lose, this is our decision? We go out as a Team?

**Wells:** We _win_ as a Team.

**[Cuts to Kane as he grabs the stones from both teams]**

**Kane:** Time for the final round. [Kane drops the stones in front of himself] Now, will the Elements please rise?

**[The Water cauldron rises in front of Yellow and the Fire in front of Orange]**

**[Clarke and Wells high five as they laugh in relief]**

**Clarke, pulling Wells in for a hug:** We did it, we survived!

**[[Cuts to intro video](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4)]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Green in the confessional booth]**

**[Monroe and Miller beam, high fiving together as they giggle]**

**Monroe:** I feel great right now.

**Miller:** Orange is finally gone and we’re in final three. Things couldn’t _get_ better.

* * *

**[Cut to Octavia in the confessional booth]**

**Octavia:** Raven, Wick, Monty, Harper… I hope you’re all watching at home. Your deaths have been avenged, and I couldn’t feel more ecstatic about it. With Lexa gone, I feel even more confident in Blue taking it all for the win.

* * *

**[Cut to Bellamy in the confessional booth]**

**Bellamy:** I’m obviously happy to have Orange gone, we all know that.

**[He brushes over his shorts, looking down for a beat before eyeing the camera again]**

On top of that, it’s nice to have Yellow sticking around for a little longer too. Early in this game I would have said I didn’t care if they went home, and I would have meant it, but after all this I’ve seen how persistent and tough they are in this game. It’ll feel good to fight them to the end.

* * *

**[Opens on a time lapse of the sun rising before slowing, the camera sitting for a few moments on the yellows and oranges as the sun sits almost entirely above the horizon before panning away to the beach and zooming in]**

**[Clarke lays splayed across the sand, one arm over her eyes as Wells sits down softly next to her]**

**Wells:** You get up this early with such a beautiful sunrise and you don’t even look at it?

**Clarke, cupping her eyes to look at him:** I just wanted to feel the warmth.

**Wells:** You were cold?

**Clarke, shrugging:** Not really. It kinda always reminds me of how alive everything is, though that definitely sounds more ridiculous said aloud. I don’t know, it’s comforting.

**Wells:** No, I get it.

**[Clarke reaches out, grasping his hand quickly and giving it a squeeze]**

**Clarke:** At least one person in this world doesn’t think I’m crazy.

**Wells, teasing:** Oh, I definitely think you’re crazy.

**Clarke, raising a brow:** Yeah?

**Wells:** Yeah, I just happen to also be crazy. We’ve got this far, though, haven’t we?

**[Clarke sits up, brushing sand off of her legs before laying her forearms over her knees]**

**Clarke:** Might as well just take it all the way then… what do you think?

**Wells:** I think you make an excellent point, Griff. Let’s show them all what crazy is made of.

* * *

**[Camera settles on the main camp area, Octavia shuffling on her feet, arms crossed, with Monroe and Wells by her side]**

**Octavia, groaning:** Why are the boys not ready yet?

**Wells:** Hey, one of them is here.

**Octavia:** And where’s Clarke?

**Clarke, coming from the beach:** Right here, Octavia.

**[Miller and Bellamy finally appear, both in good spirits as they joke back and forth]**

**Octavia, yelling behind her as she powers ahead:** Thanks for finally showing up! Only had to wait a half hour… some of us are ready to compete, y’know!

**[Clarke and Wells follow close behind her as the other three file in, trailing behind as they move toward the challenge]**

**Miller, rolling his eyes:** It was definitely no more than ten minutes.

**Monroe:** Don’t worry, the girl is just ready to _compete_. I think she’s been visualizing winning today pretty much all morning.

**Bellamy, smiling:** That’s my girl.

* * *

**[Camera pans over challenge set-up along the beach, the Final three teams plow through the sand to arrive in front of Marcus]**

**[Challenge set-up: nine platforms with metal barrels bob up and down just off the shore. Three team-colored catapults sit in the sand along with a basket full of team colored balls]**

**Kane:** Welcome back everyone, Yellow you live to see another day.

**Wells, smiling:** Another day, another challenge. We’re ready.

**[Wells bumps shoulders with Clarke, who ducks her head]**

**Kane:** Well, as you can see we’re here at our challenge already. I do have a letter, Clarke would you like to read it?

**[Clarke nods and takes a spot next to Marcus as he hands her a rolled up piece of parchment]**

**Clarke, reading:** _Blue, Yellow and Green teams._

_Congratulations on making the top three. You’ve all been equally fierce competitors. I can’t say we’re not disappointed that we weren’t able to take our journey any further._

_In light of recent events, we’ve decided, as a team, not to leave our pieces to anyone. They will be up for grabs in the Endurance Mission._

_We wish you all the luck._

_Orange._

**[Clarke looks up and swallows, handing the paper back to Marcus]**

**Kane:** Well, like Orange said in their letter, their pieces will be up for grab in today’s mission, along with the Trust piece. Today there will have some trust involved in competing for those remaining pieces. As you can see there are ten platforms with buckets on top of them. Three of them contain a pyramid piece. Here on the shore there is a catapult for each team and a basket of balls. Your job will be to get the balls in the the barrel, first team to sink a ball in the barrel, claims that barrel. At the end, whichever team has claimed the barrels with the pieces sitting in the bottom of them, will receive those pieces. Easy enough right? Well, there’s one more thing.

**[Marcus stops and pulls a blindfold from his pocket]**

**Kane:** One of you will be blindfolded. The partner in charge of positioning and shooting the catapult will be wearing a blindfold, while the other partner shouts out directions.

**[Camera pans over the remaining six players, all exchanging glances with each other]**

**Kane:** I will remind you how important these final challenges are. To win Endurance, you must possess all twelve pyramid pieces. Yellow, you currently lead the group with four pieces, but with three up for grabs in today’s mission, the entire game could shift.

**Wells:** We’re ready for anything, Marcus.

**Kane:** Alright guys, take your positions.

**[Cuts to the teams getting into position, the blindfolded partner standing just behind their catapult, partners just behind them. Blue: Bellamy is blindfolded; Yellow: Clarke is blindfolded; Green: Miller is blindfolded]**

**Kane:** Remember, ten barrels, but only three of them contain a Pyramid piece. So, a little luck is involved. My best advice, get as many as you can.

**[Miller snorts]**

**Kane:** On your marks, get set, go!

**[Bellamy, Clarke and Miller immediately grab their catapults, trying to listen to their instructions]**

**Octavia:** Let’s go right!

**Wells:** Clarke! We’re going left, let’s go, let’s go!

**Monroe:** Careful, don’t run into them, wait a second!

**[Octavia directs Bellamy to one of the stations on the far right]**

**Octavia:** Okay, go ahead and put the ball in the sling. Okay, left left, no, back to the right just so-- STOP, shoot!

**[Bellamy’s ball lands in the large barrel on the first shot and Octavia squeals]**

**Octavia:** Okay, stay there we can aim at another barrel from this position.

**[Cuts to Yellow]**

**Wells:** You need to get the ball higher, you hit the platform!

**[Clarke huffs in frustration but loads the ball that Wells hands her next and pulls back the sling. It takes two more shots before she manages to sink the ball in the barrel]**

**Wells:** Good! Let’s go!

**[Cuts to green, Monroe barking commands at Miller as he continues to load and fire the balls at the platforms]**

**Monroe:** Yes, good!

**[Camera cuts to Blue Team, who has just sunk a second barrel]**

**Bellamy:** Did that one go in?

**Octavia:** Yes, we got to move, let’s go!

**[Camera pans out, giving a bird's eye view of the challenge, the team continue to race against time and each other to claim the barrels]**

**Kane:** It looks like Blue has claimed a third barrel, Yellow just claimed their second. Green is struggling to get a second ball in the barrel.

**Monroe:** It’s okay, Nate. Just breathe.

**[Cuts to Octavia, leaning in close]**

**Octavia:** Okay, to your right, you’re good.

**[Bellamy pulls the sling back and fires, the ball landing perfectly in the barrel]**

**Kane:** It looks like Green and Yellow are fighting for this barrel now.

**Wells, shooting them an apologetic look:** Sorry guys. Okay, Clarke.

**[The two teams continue to talk over each, sending ball after ball towards the platform. The Yellow ball drops into the barrel and Wells pumps his fist into the air]**

**Kane:** It looks like there is just one barrel left!

**[The three teams descend upon the final barrel, all struggling to get the best angle as they all fight to shoot their catapult first]**

**Wells:** Left!

**Octavia, at the same time:** Right!

**Bellamy, muttering:** What the hell.

**[A moment later, Yellow sinks their ball into the final barrel. Barrel counts: Blue: 4, Yellow: 4, Green: 2]**

**[Jump cuts to the teams on the shore, the platforms having been dragged into the sand now. Marcus stands by the first barrel and leans over the edge to reach inside. He pulls out a Yellow ball first]**

**Kane:** Yellow, unfortunately this barrel in empty.

**[He moves to the next one and pulls another Yellow ball out, as well as the Luck piece]**

**Kane:** It looks like Luck was on your side, Yellow Team. This piece is yours.

**[Clarke bounces on the balls of her feet and takes the piece from Marcus]**

**Kane, moving to the next barrel:** Green ball, no piece. **[He shifts down one more, the teams following him]** Green ball, empty barrel.

**[Cuts to Green, disheartened that their two barrels did not earn them a piece]**

**Kane, shifts down to the other end and reaches inside:** Blue, _and_ the Leadership piece!

**[Octavia squeals and takes the piece from the host, returning to Bellamy’s side and Marcus shifts to the next barrel]**

**Kane:** Blue ball, empty barrel.

**[He jumps back to another barrel]**

**Kane:** Yellow ball, empty barrel. Blue ball, empty barrel.

**[He stands between the final two barrels]**

**Kane:** Two barrels left, one has a Yellow ball, one has a Blue ball, and only one has the Trust Pyramid Piece.

**[There is a dramatic pause as the camera pans over the group. Kane looks into both barrels and reaches inside one]**

**Kane:** Yellow ball… _empty barrel_.

**[Camera cuts to Bellamy wrapping his arms around Octavia]**

**Kane:** That means, Blue team, **[He reaches inside the final barrel]** you got the Trust piece. Congratulations.

**[Wells shrugs at Clarke, tightening his grip on their piece]**

**Kane:** As I said before we started, the entire game could shift. Blue now only trails Yellow by one piece. Tomorrow, we will have our final Temple Mission. Enjoy your time together, because tomorrow night will be our last elimination before the top two battle it out in the final Temple of Fate. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.

**[Camera zooms out as the team trudge off to camp]**

* * *

**[The whole group is scattered in the main area. Miller and Clarke are both lying in the hammock, heads on opposite sides, while Bellamy sits with his back against the tree. The other three sit facing them from the logs surrounding the bonfire]**

**Clarke:** Can we just stop and think about how much has happened in this game for a minute?

**Bellamy:** Are you getting sentimental, Griffin?

**Clarke:** Not sentimental, there’s just been so much that went down in such a short amount of time.

**[Camera moves in on Wells, Octavia and Monroe. Wells nods while Octavia peels the bark from a stick in front of her]**

**Wells:** I’m with Clarke on this, it’s crazy when you think back.

**Octavia:** Gosh, I miss Raven. She got my sass, not to mention how damn smart that girl was.

**Monroe:** Or Harper. No one is as sweet.

**[Camera pans out, including the whole group]**

**Clarke:** There are a lot of people to miss.

**Miller:** Well, probably not Murphy. Or Anya, Or Lexa for that matter.

**Bellamy:** Murphy wasn’t all bad. He was fine until he got sand in his shoes then shit hit the fan. After that he was pretty miserable to be around.

**Clarke:** I’m not sure if you’re joking or not.

**[Bellamy scoots forward to look her in the eyes, raising his eyebrows]**

**Bellamy:** I’m definitely not.

**Octavia:** We went from day one, where I mostly just remember Finn telling anyone who would listen about his rock climbing, to Clarke’s injury to the Lexa betrayal to now final three.

**Miller:** Let’s please not talk about the Lexa betrayal anymore, it’s already consumed too much of this game.

**Clarke:** Agreed!

**Octavia:** Don’t worry, we can just talk about my _favorite_ moment of this game which involves you and one Monty Green and your lip-

**Bellamy:** Please give the guy a break, O.

**Octavia, holding hands up in surrender:** Fine, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I have a lot of stake in all of your love and happiness.

**Monroe:** You sure you’re not just a little bit nosy?

**Octavia, shrugging:** Probably that, too.

**[The group quiets for a moment, all lost in different trains of thought]**

**Miller:** All that behind us and we’re almost to the end.

**Octavia:** It’s so close you can almost taste the victory.

**[Clarke nods in agreement while Monroe bites her bottom lip, tapping her fingers against her thigh. The camera pulls away and fades]**

* * *

**[The three remaining teams stand together in the clearing, talking quietly as they wait. Kane appears from the woods and stands in front of them, wearing a blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt that leaves Miller snickering into his hand]**

**Kane:** Final three! Wow, look at how far you guys have come. Did you think you’d get here, Yellow?

**Clarke:** There were moments where it felt like the road was going to be pretty tricky, but in the end we knew we could do it.

**[Clarke smiles at Wells, the two of them high fiving low at the comment]**

**Kane:** All three teams has shown an incredible perseverance and endurance so far in this competition, which one of you will come out on top, however, is still up in the air. Today we will get one step closer to being the champion of this season by competing in another Temple Mission, though this one is a bit different than any past ones.

**[Kane motions behind him where assorted items from competitions past lay, including the balls from the Rollerball challenge, puzzle pieces, planks of wood, cubes, etc.]**

**Kane:** You may be wondering why exactly I’m standing in front of all of this.

**[Camera cuts to Octavia, who excitedly interjects]**

**Octavia:** Create Your Own Challenge?

**Kane:** Well, it looks like _someone_ has watched this show before. Yes, for those of you who have watched Endurance, you know that in the past we have done Create Your Own Challenge Missions, one of which you all will compete in today. Behind me you will see pieces from the challenges you have already participated in. All six of you will have to decide together how to use as many or as little of these pieces as you desire to create today’s Temple Mission. You guys have an hour to come up with the challenge, so I’ll let you guys get to it. Good luck!

**[Kane disappears back into the forest, leaving the six contestants to stand idly around the pieces as they decide what to do]**

**Miller:** So… puzzle challenge part two?

**Bellamy:** Oh yea, cause _that’s_ fair.

**Clarke:** We need to try to be as fair as possible.

**Monroe:** Easier said than done, though. We all know what our skills are from previous challenges, it’ll be hard to design something that isn’t the least bit biased.

**Wells:** Well then we need to design something completely new.

**Bellamy:** Easier said than done, you got any ideas?   

**[Wells shrugs, looking around for anyone else. Octavia shakes her head no while Clarke looks deep in thought]**

**Miller:** Actually, I think I might.

**[The group moves closer in discussion as the camera fades]**

* * *

**[Camera begins overhead the clearing before zooming in closer, showing the challenge setup and the contestants as they stand beside it, Marcus in front of them]**

**[Challenge setup: Three different sized circles are made out of rope on the ground, similar to a target. The inside circle is the smallest, three of the blocks from the Power Tower challenge sitting equal distances outside of it. About three feet from the inside circle on all sides is the second largest circle, and then five more feet the largest circle. Three baskets sit next to the perimeter of the circle in which both the balls from the Rollerball challenge as well as the most recent challenge sit, each basket a different team color]**

**Kane:** I see you guys have made some progress. So, who is going to explain this game to me?

**Miller:** I think I’ve got this one.

**Kane:** Ok, take the floor Miller.

**Miller, clearing his throat:** Today’s challenge involves accuracy and strategy. Each team has three small balls and three slightly bigger balls, of which the goal is to get as close to the inside circle as possible. For the smaller balls, the inside circle is three points, the middle circle is two points, and the outside ring is one. For the larger balls, these values are worth double, six, four, and two. Whoever has the highest value at the end of the game wins.

**Kane:** Very interesting, but what about the blocks surrounding the middle there?

**Clarke:** They’re obstacles, making it a little more difficult to get the highest value.

**Kane:** Very clever, guys. So who gets to go first?

**Octavia:** There is no particular order, which is part of the strategy.

**Kane:** Ok, take your places teams.

**[The three teams separate themselves equally around the circle. Miller and Monroe both reach down into their bucket and take out the smaller balls, while Octavia and Bellamy discuss shortly. Clarke takes a smaller ball while Wells holds a larger one, waiting for her to move first]**

**Miller:** Here goes nothing.

**[Miller tosses the ball into the ring, the ball rolling but with far too much momentum. It rolls through the smallest circle before coming to a halt in the next largest one]**

**Kane:** Green rolls off the game, starting with two points.

**[Octavia attempts to roll a larger ball, Monroe moving to roll at the same time. Both balls enter the smallest circle, staying in place. Monroe and Miller high five while Octavia smiles to herself]**

**Kane:** Green has five, Blue six, and Yellow nothing.

**[Clarke finally attempts a throw, the ball far overshooting the inner circle and halting in the furthest ring. Wells tries right after, the ball almost to the center when it hits an obstacle and halts inches away]**

**Kane:** Yellow enters the game with five points, tying for second.

**[Time elapses, cutting to different shots as the team members throw and roll balls into the target. Octavia rolls a ball that knocks a Green and a Yellow ball out of the center. Each team has a single remaining ball in front of them-- Green and Blue both a small ball while Yellow has a large one]**

**Kane:** This has been an incredibly close game up to this point. As it stands now, Green has nineteen points currently, Blue has 22, and Yellow comes in last with fifteen points. Who’s going to come out on top?

**[Miller tosses his final ball in, hitting the inner circle and knocking out one of Yellow’s smaller balls]**

**Kane:** Green’s final score comes out to 22 while also bringing Yellow’s down to fourteen.

**[Octavia and Bellamy look at each other, Octavia handing the final ball over to Bellamy who nods seriously. He tosses it toward the inner circle, but it hits an obstacle and falls in the middle ring]**

**Kane:** And Blue ends at 24, currently lying in first place. Yellow, your final ball.

**[Clarke and Wells eye each other, both jittering with nerves. Clarke eyes up her shot, almost bowling with the ball in her release, and watches as the ball careens toward the middle circle. For a brief moment it looks as if the ball won’t make it, but it falls into the center while also hitting their other big ball in]**

**Kane:** In a turn of events Yellow’s score skyrockets, bringing them straight into first place! Congrats, Yellow, this one goes to you!

**[Clarke jumps at Wells, the two squealing in excitement as they hug. The camera pans to Blue, who both look defeated as Bellamy throws an arm around Octavia and pulls her to his side]**

**Kane:** Green, Blue, I’m sorry to say that I will be seeing you at Temple this evening. Pack your bags, say goodbyes, and I’ll see you later.

**[Kane exits to the left, the teams left as they settle with the results. Yellow begins the trek back to camp first, leaving the losing teams behind who are both slow to follow. Soon all contestants have disappeared among the trees, and the scene fades]**

* * *

**[Cuts to the boys bunks where Bellamy and Miller are both packing up their bags. Miller halts, falling down on the bed while Bellamy turns to the sound, leaning against the end of the bunk and half smiling in his direction]**

**Bellamy:** You ok, there?

**Miller:** Just hard to believe it could be all done in just a few hours.

**[Bellamy nods, pushing himself off the post to sit down beside Miller]**

**Bellamy:** I was hoping it wouldn’t have to end like this.

**Miller:** I know, man, but I know you also didn’t want it to be like this with you and Clarke. It was going to be tough either way.

**Bellamy, pausing:** You’re my best friend.

**[Miller stops, a smile creeping up on his lips before he releases a laugh. He reaches his arms out, pulling Bellamy in and hugging him tight]**

**Miller:** You’re mine, too. But enough sappy, I have to pack so that I can kick your ass later tonight.

**Bellamy, scoffing:** Oh, very likely.

**Miller:** Just you wait, Blake.

**Bellamy:** We’ll see about that.

**[Bellamy reaches out once more, punching Miller lightly on the shoulder before jumping back to his feet. The two both seem lighter in the space, sharing a quick laugh before going back to their bags and packing for the possibility of an end]**

* * *

**[Cuts to the firepit where Clarke is standing, clearly waiting for someone. As Bellamy approaches from behind, she hears his footsteps and turns toward the sound. She smiles slightly, though her shoulders are tense and she fiddles her fingers together in front of herself]**

**Bellamy:** Clarke.

**Clarke:** I just wanted to wish you luck tonight.

**Bellamy:** I’m not going to go anywhere. **[He steps closer, a foot or so between them]** I plan on coming back so Blue can defeat Yellow, so don’t worry. Octavia and I have a nice vacation to take.

**Clarke:** Fat chance, Bell. That vacation has Wells and me written all over it.

**Bellamy:** Guess we’ll just have to see about that.

**Clarke:** Guess so. **[She pauses, shifting her feet]** Bellamy?

**Bellamy:** No goodbyes, princess.

**Clarke, rolling her eyes:** It’s not a goodbye, you’re too stubborn to lose. I just wanted to say I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you.

**Bellamy:** That sounds like a goodbye to me.

**Clarke:** Nope, I’d just like a little extra time to keep being your friend. So come back tonight, ok?

**Bellamy:** You got it, Clarke.

**[The two stare for a beat longer, Clarke’s arms twitching at her sides, but ultimately Bellamy nods and passes by her. She watches as he goes, just for a few seconds, before she turns and walks away]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** I’ve gotten so close to all four players going to Temple tonight, it’s going to be so hard to see only two of them come back. I’m so beyond excited to have won today, to be ensured the Final Two, but it’ll definitely be anxious with just Wells and I waiting tonight to see who we’ll be competing against

**[Clarke stops, turning almost as if she was about to leave before turning back to the camera and biting her lip]**

I’m not ready to see Blue leave just yet, I think it’s always been meant to come down to us. I love Monroe and Miller, but I think I need to see Blue in the Final Two with us.

* * *

**[Camera pans over the water, moonlight twinkling along the carefully shifting waves. The camera focusing in on the Blue and Green Teams each paddling up to the Temple of Fate, aglow with the light of the fire cauldrons. As they arrive, Bellamy anchors their canoe to the edge of the dock and pulls Octavia out of her seat, grabbing their things from the bowel of the boat. Green follows suit, Monroe gripping their three pieces tightly in her hands]**

**[The two teams file into the Temple, arranging their pieces along their respective poles and taking their spots behind the elements in front of them. Kane awaits, hands clasped in front of him as they settle into their positions]**

**Kane:** Welcome, teams.

**[Both teams nod in acknowledgement]**

**Kane:** As you both know, the team that wins here tonight will guarantee their spot in the final two, and is that much closer to winning the trip to Rome.

**[Camera cuts to Bellamy, who swallows thickly, arms wrapped around Octavia as she leans into his chest]**

**Kane:** You’ve both had to fight to be here tonight, and you’ll both have to fight to stay. **[He pauses]** Green Team, this is your first trip to Temple. Blue Team, you know how this works. Before you, you have three cauldrons that each represent a single element: Fire, Wood, and Water. Besides these cauldrons lie several colored stones in which, as a team, you will write down a single element to be tossed into the flame.

**[One final time, Kane pauses as the flame bursts bright for a minute, as the ember settles, he continues]**

**Kane:** Fire destroys Wood, Wood floats in the Water, and Water destroys Fire. To survive, you’ll be required to choose the dominant element in competition with your opposing Team. The first to win two rounds will return back to the others, thus eliminating the other team. Now, grab your first stone.

**[Camera pans out as Bellamy and Octavia, and Miller and Monroe huddle together, whispering their strategies. Cuts to the Blue Team]**

**Bellamy:** What do you want to do?

**[Octavia lets out a small huff]**

**Octavia:** Water?

**[Bellamy blinks expectantly]**

**Bellamy:** You sure?

**Octavia:** No, but let’s do it.

**[Camera cuts to the Blue Team handing Marcus their stone, Green Team finishing their own before handing it over as well. Marcus takes both of the stones and drops them into the flame]**

**[Kane pauses for dramatic effect]**

**Kane:** Will the chosen elements please rise?

**[The music swells, after a beat, the elements rise. Blue: Water, Green: Fire]**

**Kane:** Water puts out the Fire, Blue Team, that’s one for you. One more and you’re heading back to camp.

**[Octavia spins around and hugs her brother, Bellamy’s chin resting on her head]**

**[Camera cuts to Miller deflating as Monroe squeezes his bicep assuringly]**

**Kane:** Okay, please take your next stone.

**[Camera pans to the Green Team]**

**Monroe, whispering:** Okay, so they did Water. Maybe they’ll think that we’ll think they’ll do Water again, and that we’ll do Wood to beat it. But they’ll actually do Fire.

**Miller, trying to follow her logic:** So, we do… Water?

**[Monroe shrugs tiredly]**

**Miller, almost scowling in concentration:** Yeah, yeah, okay. Water.

**[Camera pans away, Green Team scribbling their element onto their stone and handing it to Marcus. Blue follows shortly after and Marcus drops both stones into the flame. He waits as the embers settle]**

**Kane:** Elements… please rise.

**[One beat, two beats, three beats, the elements rise. Blue: Wood, Green: Water]**

**Kane:** _Oh!_

**[Camera cuts to Blue, Octavia squealing as she buries her face in Bellamy’s chest, Bellamy’s grin is wide. Camera pans to Green, defeated, Miller slings an arm around Monroe as she leans into him sadly]**

**Kane:** Blue Team, congratulations, you will be returning to camp. **[He turns to Green]** Green Team, unfortunately Wood _does_ defeat Water. Green Team, your journey has come to an end. Please collect your things.

**[Miller leans down to grab his bag, handing Monroe hers as well. As they move towards the exit, they stop to say their goodbyes]**

**Bellamy, pulling Miller into a tight hug:** It’s gonna be weird without you.

**Miller, clapping Bellamy on the back:** Try not to let your goo-goo eyes keep you from beating Yellow.

**[He pulls away and winks at Bellamy, whose mouth remains agape. Miller shrugs and Bellamy hugs Monroe distractedly while her partner hugs Octavia. Green disappears and the Blue Team returns their attention to Marcus]**

**Kane:** Your prize for winning is simple, you get to go back to camp. You’re one step closer to winning this competition. Congratulations.

**[The host nods at them permissively and Blue gathers their bags and their pieces and return to their canoe, paddling somberly back to camp]**

* * *

**[Cuts to camp, Clarke and Wells sitting quietly around the campfire]**

**Wells:** They should be back soon.

**Clarke:** Who do you--

**[There’s a rustling and the Blue Team emerges from the edge of the woods. Clarke’s mouth snaps shut and she jumps to her feet, immediately running towards them. She catches Bellamy off guard as she throws herself into his arms. Bellamy remains frozen for a second before his bag slips off his shoulder and he throws his arms around her, rocking in place for a few seconds]**

**[Octavia raises an eyebrow and Wells coughs]**

**Octavia:** Well, there’s something I never thought I’d see.

**[They break apart and Bellamy is beaming, and Clarke gathers her bearings and pulls Octavia in for a quick hug as well]**

**Clarke, whispering in his ear:** I’m glad you’re back.

**[Octavia pulls back and offers Clarke a smile and steps aside to give Wells a quick hug, too. The space between Bellamy and Clarke still charged]**

**Wells:** And then there were two, eh?

**[That pulls the group back together and they all laugh lightly]**

**[Bellamy slings an arm over Clarke’s shoulder and the four of them return to camp]**

**Bellamy, mostly to himself:** And then there were two.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit us on [tumblr](endurancemecha.tumblr.com).


	23. E12, Finale, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at the most anticipated mission yet: The Final Temple of Fate, where one team is crowned _Endurance Champions_.

[Intro](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/post/146958037675/endurance-mecha-a-the-100-fic-experience-a) - [Player Bios](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/bios) \- [About](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/about) \- [Pyramid Pieces](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/pp) \- [Production](http://endurancemecha.tumblr.com/authors)  
****

**Endurance: Mecha** \- ****E12, Finale, Pt. 2

* * *

 

_Previously on... Endurance!_

**[Cuts to camp, Clarke and Wells sitting quietly around the campfire]  
**

**Wells:** They should be back soon.

 **Clarke:** Who do you--

**[There’s a rustling and the Blue Team emerges from the edge of the woods. Clarke’s mouth snaps shut and she jumps to her feet, immediately running towards them. She catches Bellamy off guard as she throws herself into his arms. Bellamy remains frozen for a second before his bag slips off his shoulder and he throws his arms around her, rocking in place for a few seconds]**

**[Octavia raises an eyebrow and Wells coughs]**

**Octavia:** Well, there’s something I never thought I’d see.

**[They break apart and Bellamy is beaming, and Clarke gathers her bearings and pulls Octavia in for a quick hug as well]**

**Clarke, whispering in his ear:** I’m glad you’re back.

**[Octavia pulls back and offers Clarke a smile and steps aside to give Wells a quick hug, too. The space between Bellamy and Clarke still charged]**

**Wells:** And then there were two, eh?

**[That pulls the group back together and they all laugh lightly]**

**[Bellamy slings an arm over Clarke’s shoulder and the four of them return to camp]**

**Bellamy, mostly to himself:** And then there were two.

**[[Cuts to intro video](https://youtu.be/li7gJTc_mr4)]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** Wow, the final two. I can’t believe it. **[Pauses, ducking her head and smiling]** And with Blue, nonetheless. I am really, really excited to be here. **[Pauses again, still smiling]** Yeah. We still have one more Endurance Mission, and the final Temple, but… I’ve got a good feeling about all this.

* * *

**[Camera pans over camp, the remaining four players lounging around camp. Zooms in on Bellamy, swinging idly in the hammock as Clarke approaches the group]**

**Clarke:** Hey guys.

**[Clarke notices Bellamy in the hammock and smiles mischievously, then drops down on top of him obnoxiously. Bellamy grunts and shifts, allowing Clarke to wriggle her way down next to him]**

**Bellamy:** Well, hello.

**[Clarke just tips her head up and smiles]**

**Octavia:** I can’t believe we’re finally here.

 **Wells:** Yeah, the final two teams.

**[Clarke wiggles into place, head in the juncture of Bellamy’s shoulder and chest and Bellamy lifts his arms up until she stops moving, raising an eyebrow at her]**

**[Camera pans to Octavia, eyeing her brother wildly. She glances back at Wells who is trying to hide his smile, ducking his head]**

**Wells:** Hey, Bellamy, wanna go for a swim? It’s freaking hot out here.

 **Bellamy:** Huh? What? Oh, yeah. Sure.

**[Octavia coughs to cover up a laugh and Bellamy struggles to extricate himself from the hammock, Clarke rolling around as he swings his legs over the edge. Wells takes off towards the boys cabin and Bellamy runs to catch up, trailing at his heels, leaving Clarke and Octavia alone in the shade of the trees]**

**Octavia, clearing her throat:** So…

**[Clarke whips her head back around, looking towards Octavia]**

**Clarke:** So…

 **Octavia:** You and my brother.

**[Clarke flushes]**

**Clarke:** What? No, there’s noth-- we’re friends!

 **Octavia:** Yeah, okay.

**[Octavia throws her hands up in the air in surrender]**

**Octavia:** Whatever you say.

**[Octavia winks and Clarke sinks into the hammock, avoiding Octavia’s gaze as the camera pans out over the camp]**

* * *

**[Camera pans over an elaborate jungle gym looking set-up, a sort of throw back to Legends of the Hidden Temple. The two final teams meander their way up to Marcus, who stands at the entrance]**

**Kane:** Welcome, teams.

**[The Blue and Yellow Teams eye the set-up warily]**

**Kane:** Welcome to your _final_ mission This is your last opportunity to take a lead in your Pyramid piece count before we head into your final Temple of Fate. **[He pauses and lets the two teams react]** Yellow Team, you are currently in the lead with five pieces, Blue, you trail only by one. Today, all three of Green team’s pieces will be up for grabs.

**[Clarke takes a deep breath, stealing a glance at Bellamy]**

**Kane:** In today’s mission, all three pieces are hidden inside this… obstacle maze, if you will. Just in front of the entrance is a map, of sorts, that is immovable. You will have thirty seconds to study the map before you’re allowed to enter the maze. You must remain with your partner whilst inside the maze. Decipher the map to find the three pieces. Once you find a piece, you must return to your respective team pole outside of the course and place the piece on the pole, you may then return to the maze in search of the next piece. It’s simple, you retrieve the piece, it’s yours. Any questions?

**[The four remaining players all shake their heads]**

**Kane:** Excellent, then, go ahead and take your positions.

**[The two teams settle in front of their maps, still covered]**

**Kane:** You have thirty seconds, starting now!

**[They rip the cover off their maps and begin to study it. Bellamy hunched over, focused and attentive]**

**Kane:** Ten seconds until you may enter the maze!

[Wells points at something on the map, whispering to Clarke]

 **Kane:** Three… two… one… go!

**[The Yellow Team takes off immediately, while Bellamy and Octavia remain still for a second longer]**

**Octavia:** Okay, let’s go!

**[The Blue Team springs off into the maze, taking an immediate left, heading towards the stairs. The camera follows them as they try to navigate the dark corridors, turning into dead ends]**

**Octavia:** I think it was the _second_ left not the third.

 **Bellamy:** Are you sure?

 **Octavia:** Like, 85% sure!

**[Bellamy sighs but nods]**

**Bellamy:** Okay, let’s go!

**[The hook around the corner and it leads them to another passageway, one more turn and they reach a table, the Discipline piece sitting on top of it]**

**Octavia:** Oh my god, yes!

 **Bellamy:** Grab it, let’s go!

**[He turns quickly, Octavia snatching the piece up and they hurry to find the exit again. They retrace their steps and race back to their pole, sitting behind the map stations. Just moments later, as the Blue Team places their piece on the pole, Yellow bursts out of the exit. Bellamy stoops over the map once more and then waves at Octavia to follow him, heading back into the maze]**

**[Yellow Team has the Heart piece in their hands, and Wells places it on the pole as Clarke leans over to study the map again]**

**Wells, finally finished:** You got it?

 **Clarke:** I think so, let’s go!

**[Yellow Team races back into the maze, just a minute after Blue as disappeared again into the course. The camera follows them, up a ramp, through a small tunnel]**

**Wells:** I think we already went down this hall!

 **Clarke:** No we didn’t! Uh, I think we have to go this way.

**[Clarke hesitates at a fork before turning left, Wells reluctantly following]**

**[Cuts to Blue team, Bellamy dragging his hand along a wall as his eyes dart down a three-way fork, trying to recall what the map said]**

**Octavia:** Which way is it?

 **Bellamy, clicking his tongue:** I- I think it was right.

 **Octavia:** You think?

**[Bellamy pauses and Octavia taps her foot]**

**Bellamy:** It was right, it was right. Let’s go.

**[Octavia sighs but takes off after her brother]**

**[Camera cuts to Kane, waiting outside of the challenge]**

**Kane:** Both teams have a piece, it’s only a race to see who can locate the final one. Who will it be?

**[The music swells, camera circling the maze. The camera jump cuts to a close up of Bellamy, then a close up of Clarke, frantically making their way through the course. Another moment passes before the camera settles on the entrance and Blue bursts through it, Pyramid piece in Octavia’s hands as they sprint to the Blue pole waiting for them just ten yards from the door. Octavia slides the piece onto the peg and then spins around, throwing her arms around her brother]**

**Kane:** And that’s it! Yellow Team, go ahead and make your way back down here!

**[Camera cuts to Yellow, sidling up beside Blue]**

**Kane:** Well done teams, Yellow Team, you came out with the Heart piece. Something you’ve shown quite a bit of this competition. Blue Team, you’ve collected both the Discipline and the Teamwork pieces. No doubt, two characteristics your team has exuded quite elegantly.

**[Marcus pauses, and the camera pans over to the Yellow and Blue Team’s Pyramid poles]**

**Kane:** As we head into the final Temple Mission, it looks like we’ve settled out at six pieces for each team.

**[Bellamy bumps Octavia with his shoulder and Wells squeezes Clarke’s hand]**

**Kane:** However, I have one final twist.

**[Bellamy’s face drops and Clarke steps closer to her partner]**

**Kane:** After the Green team was eliminated yesterday, we reached out to each team that has been eliminated thus far in the competition and presented them with the opportunity to vote for the team they thought most deserving of an extra _boost_ going into the final Temple Mission. None of the teams know how this mission played out, nor the final Pyramid piece count.

**[Camera pans across the contestants faces, all with mixed emotions]**

**Kane:** Would you guys like to know the outcome of that vote?

 **Octavia:** Jesus, of course we would Marcus.

**[The group laughs nervously, and Marcus smiles]**

**Kane:** Very well.

**[Kane pulls out a small piece of paper from his pocket]**

**Kane:** Red team voted: Blue. Purple team voted: Yellow. Gray team voted: Yellow. Orange team voted: Blue. And Green Team voted… Blue.

**[Bellamy let out a sharp breath, like he didn’t know he was holding it in]**

**Kane, turning to Blue:** Blue Team, with three votes to two, I have a gift for you. Marcus reaches behind the boulder beside him and pulls up another Pyramid piece. It reads _Responsibility_. This piece is yours. An extra boost, that actually ends up giving you a lead going into the Final Temple Mission tonight.

**[Octavia bounces on the balls of her feet as Bellamy takes the piece from Marcus’ hands]**

**Kane:** Seven pieces to six. **[He pauses, letting the weight of the upcoming events sink in]** Tonight, both teams will pack of their belongings, but neither team will return to this camp once you leave. The final Temple of Fate will produce one winner, one _champion_. Which team has the _Endurance_ to make it all the way until the end. I will see you guys out there tonight. Enjoy your last afternoon.

**[Marcus turns and leaves the group, Bellamy looking down at the piece in his hands. He and Octavia trot over to their Pyramid pole and place their seventh and final piece below their others and step back, admiring their progress. Clarke and Wells stand clutching each other and watching the Blue Team, mind racing with all the different outcomes tonight could bring]**

* * *

**[Cuts to Clarke in the confessional booth]**

**Clarke:** So, we didn’t get the extra Pyramid piece. **[She pauses, fiddling with a small twig between her thumbs]** I just-- no, I mean, I get it. But even Orange?

**[Clarke looks at the camera, a sad, confused expression on her face]**

**[Camera pans over the campsite, Bellamy digging dirt from the bottom of his shoe with a stick, sitting by the fire pit. Clarke approaches slowly]**

**[Clarke sits down and Bellamy looks up, dropping the stick quickly]**

**Bellamy:** Hey!

 **Clarke, smiling:** Hey.

**[Bellamy shifts slightly, giving Clarke space on the log]**

**Bellamy:** You okay?

**[Clarke pulls her knees to her chest, hunching over them to rest her cheek on her kneecap, looking at Bellamy]**

**Clarke:** Yeah.

 **Bellamy, tilting his head with a frown:** You sure?

**[Clarke lets out a small sigh]**

**Clarke:** Yeah, just-- I mean, you guys totally deserved that piece, just… kind of bummed.

 **Bellamy:** Ah, I get it.

 **Clarke:** Ugh, that sounds so terrible.

 **Bellamy** : No, no no! **[He reaches out and touchings her arm]** I get it, we all want to win.

**[Clarke smiles at him, and he drops his hand back to his side awkwardly]**

**Clarke:** I can’t believe all that’s left is the final Temple.

 **Bellamy, looking off into the forest:** Yeah, seriously. How did we get here?

 **Clarke, teasing:** You don’t remember? Do we need to call a doctor, old man? Forgetting things already!

**[Bellamy snorts and shoves Clarke away]**

**Bellamy:** Punk.

**[Clarke smiles wide, sitting upright]**

**Clarke:** More like punk rock.

**[Bellamy rolls his eyes]**

**Bellamy:** Yeah, whatever.

**[They sit there for a bit longer, just close enough to feel each other’s presence, just far enough to avoid the heat]**

* * *

**[Pans over the ocean, the two teams paddling in their canoes as the sun sets. They reach the Temple, climbing out of the boats and passing Kane as they move to the center where a long, rectangular table sits with three pyramids on top of it]**

**Kane:** Yellow, Blue, tonight reveals the true winner of Endurance. This has been a long game, with many twists and turns, but now the game hinges on this singular Temple. There are two teams before me, but only one can take it all. Now, underneath one of these pyramids is a gold pyramid, that’s the one you’re trying to find. You’re going to use your mini pyramid pieces which represent the ones you have earned throughout Endurance to place in front of these pyramids, hoping that you have placed it in front of the Gold pyramid. The team with the least amount of pieces begins, placing down as many as they would like. The following team places their piece in whatever spots are left. Whoever gets the gold pyramid, gets all the pyramid pieces on the board, and the game continues on like this until someone possesses all of the pieces. Now with only six pieces, Yellow, compared to Blue’s seven, you get to move first.

 **Clarke:** What do you think Wells?

 **Wells:** I think we should start with two.

 **Clarke:** I was thinking that too. I think we should do one on the right.

**[Wells places the piece where she states, nodding, and Clarke motions for him to choose the next. Wells pauses for a moment before placing it in the middle]**

**Kane:** Yellow has chosen, now Blue you have to place your piece in the final open position.

 **Octavia:** I think this is a good one anyhow.

 **Kane:** Now, where is that gold pyramid?

**[The middle pyramid flips, revealing an empty tile. Wells and Clarke hold hands tighter while Blue releases a breath]**

**Kane:** If this next flip reveals Yellow has the gold pyramid, that will bring them into the lead with seven. If Blue wins here, you will stay in the lead but now have nine pieces. Fate, let’s see which team is right.

**[The two remaining pyramids flip after a beat, revealing Blue to have the gold pyramid. Clarke winces while Octavia beams]**

**Kane:** And Blue stays in the lead. Yellow, that means you get to start again this round.

 **Wells** : One or two?

 **Clarke:** One. Do right or left.

 **Wells:** Right, I say right.

 **Clarke:** Right it is.

 **Kane:** Ok Blue, Yellow has placed down one piece to the right. Please fill the remaining two places.

**[Bellamy and Octavia simultaneously place down two pieces in the open spaces]**

**Kane:** Let’s flip over one of those pyramids, shall we?

**[The left pyramid flips, revealing nothing, and both teams pause with bated breath]**

**Kane:** This flip could mean either a very nice lead or a very nice shift. Who has the golden pyramid?

**[The remaining two pyramids flip, revealing Blue to again have the space. Clarke inhales sharply, looking over at Wells with a furrowed brow while Bellamy and Octavia hug briefly]**

**Kane:** Blue, you now have ten pieces while Yellow has three. This is a significant lead for you, but Yellow that doesn’t mean you’re out of this game yet. We are now going to increase to _five_ pyramids. Yellow, please place your pieces.

 **Wells:** What do we do?

 **Clarke:** I don’t know… Do we risk it?

 **Wells:** As in all out?

 **Clarke:** I don’t like it but yes. Let’s stick to the right.

**[Wells nods and they place their pieces all to the right, taking up three spaces. Blue follows suit by placing their piece in the empty spaces on the left]**

**Kane:** This could be the end of the road for Yellow right now. We’re now going to find out where the gold pyramid is.

**[The pyramid furthest to the right flips, revealing nothing. The furthest left and the middle piece both flip to reveal nothing. Both teams pause, the tension high as they wait to see who will prevail. The final two flip, the gold pyramid in front of Yellow’s piece]**

**Clarke:** Oh my god, yes.

**[Clarke rests her head on Wells’ chest, breathing deeply. Wells hugs her tightly to him, the two relieved for a moment]**

**Kane:** Yellow, your first win tonight. This brings you to five pieces while Blue now has eight. You’ve come back but you’re still not in the lead, which means you will play first again. But first, we are going to add another pyramid. There are now six pyramids on the board to choose from.

 **Clarke:** I think we should stick to our strategy from before.

 **Wells:** Use them all?

 **Clarke:** It’s the best odds with minimal damage.

 **Wells:** Unless that damage is us losing.

**[Clarke continues to look on, waiting for his decision. Wells nods, the two of them choosing to place all four of their pieces to the right]**

**Kane:** Blue, please fill in the final piece.

**[Bellamy sets the pyramid piece down, looking back up at Yellow to give them a small smile]**

**Kane:** Where is that gold pyramid?

**[The middle two pyramids flip, then the next two middle ones, leaving only the two outside pyramids]**

**Kane:** This could be the end of the line, Yellow. Please reveal the gold pyramid.

**[The pyramids flip and Yellow breathes a sigh of relief again]**

**Kane:** Yellow again stays in this game, which brings us back to our original standing. Yellow six, Blue seven. We are going to add another pyramid, bringing us to seven pyramids. Yellow, place your pieces down.

 **Clarke:** Do we stick with using all of them? It seems a little risky now that we’re back to six.

 **Wells:** Let’s just put down three.

**[The two debate briefly before placing their pieces sporadically, Blue following to fill in the spaces. The pyramids flip until there are two left, one Blue and one Yellow, and the teams pause. Yellow teams pyramid reveals itself to be gold and Wells groans in relief]**

**Kane:** Yellow, for the first time tonight you have risen into the lead. You now have ten pieces where Blue has three. We have added another pyramid yet again, bringing us to eight. Blue, for the first time you get to decide where to put your pieces.

 **Bellamy:** How many should we use?

 **Octavia, biting her lower lip:** I think we should stick to one.

 **Bellamy:** You pick little sis, I trust you.

**[Octavia nods, contemplating the board before finally putting her piece somewhere to her right. Yellow fills in all remaining pieces, the two teams waiting in anticipation for the response. The pyramids whittle down until there are just two]**

**Kane:** Where is the gold pyramid?

**[The two flip over, the gold pyramid in front of Blue’s piece. Bellamy and Octavia high five, smiling wide as they take back their pieces]**

**Kane:** We have another huge flip. Blue is back on top, now with ten pieces while Yellow has three. We add another pyramid. Yellow, where are you going to place your piece?

 **Clarke:** I have no idea. Wells, just do it. Let’s stick to one.

 **Wells:** Right in the middle?

 **Clarke:** The middle it is.

**[The pyramid pieces are all laid down, beginning to flip and flip. Wells and Clarke grab each other’s hands again as it comes down to just two]**

**Kane:** This could be another game flip here. Let’s find that gold pyramid.

**[The pieces flip revealing Blue to have the gold pyramid again. Clarke grabs the piece and hands it over to them, her eyes sad as she gives them a nod]**

**Kane:** Blue remains in the lead. We have now gotten to ten pyramids, which could change the fate of this game forever. Yellow, this is important for you, place with caution.

 **Wells:** Let’s do both, Clarke, it worked for us before.

 **Clarke:** I was going to say the same thing. Perfect partner to the end, hey?

 **Wells:** The far edges?

 **Clarke:** Let’s do it.

**[The two place their pieces on each end, sandwiching all the pieces Bellamy and Octavia place in response]**

**Kane:** This could mean the end of the game for Yellow, or it could be just one more huge twist. Time to see where the gold pyramid lies.

**[Pyramids flip, revealing nothing after nothing until they’ve reached the furthest end]**

**Kane:** Yellow, what pyramid piece is in front of your pyramid right now?

**[Clarke smiles at Wells, pushing herself further into his side as he wraps an arm around her shoulders]**

**Clarke:** Our first piece, Knowledge.

 **Wells:** It’s stuck with us all this way.

 **Kane:** And how about you, Blue?

 **Octavia:** Strength.

 **Kane:** I guess we truly have a battle of brains vs. brawn. Whether Knowledge or Strength will prevail right now, only the golden pyramid will reveal.

**[Clarke squeezes further into Wells’ side while Bellamy and Octavia hold onto each other’s hands. The anticipation builds further, the camera switching between the pyramids and the contestants faces before finally flipping. The golden pyramid lies in front of Blue]**

**Octavia:** Oh my god. **[She turns to Bellamy, launching herself at him so that she’s entirely latched on]** Oh my god!

**[Bellamy spins her around, the two laughing in absolute joy]**

**Kane:** Congratulations, Blue, it’s been a tough road but you’ve done it. You are the winners of _Endurance: Mecha_.

**[The camera flashes back, showing moment of the two through the entire season-- the two as they are chosen as partners, as they win their first mission, as they compete in a challenge]**

**Kane:** Yellow Team, you have come really close. Congrats on second place.

**[Clarke and Wells smile over, reaching across to hug Blue]**

**Clarke:** We wouldn’t have wanted to lose to anyone else.

 **Kane:** Blue you did it, you won the grand prize in an unbelievable battle between you and Yellow. Now you get to fly to Rome for a week long vacation where you will get to explore the city and the sights. The vacation of your dreams is all yours. You guys proved that Blue, has the ultimate Endurance.

* * *

**Portions of the program not affecting the outcome of the game were edited for time. Contestants are informed of the rules prior to the show and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have a winner.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who followed the blog, subscribe to the fic, participated in the polls, shared the episodes, etc. We appreciate all the love and support.
> 
> [Annie](http://clarkescrusade.tumblr.com) and [I](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com) are very proud of the final product.
> 
> Now, the show may have wrapped, but the fun doesn't stop quite yet. Tune in tomorrow for one finale goodie -- a _reunion_ episode!
> 
> Thanks for taking the ride with us!


	24. The Reunion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All twenty contestants reunite on the couches, recounting all the adventures and drama they shared over the course of this season.

“Alright everyone, take your seats. Yes, Finn, Jasper and Myles you are on the back row there with Maya, Roma and Fox. Very good.”

Marcus is moving at a hundred miles an hour trying to get the twenty past contestants into position. The top three teams are seated in the front row, the remaining teams behind them. Marcus finally takes his seat in the armchair placed in front of the semicircle of benches.

Two workers flutter around him, powdering his nose and Marcus finally swats them away, adjusting his cotton-candy blue and pink button down shirt.

The twenty teenagers are chatting amongst themselves, Miller turned completely around, hanging over the bench to talk to Monty.

“Quiet on set!” someone from the camera crew yells and the kids settle down.

“Ok guys,” Kane instructs, “when the camera starts rolling I’m going to need you all to stay quiet. I’ll intro the episode, we’ll watch a montage of the season and then will begin asking some questions regarding your lives and the season. If the question is addressed to all of you, we will start in the back right and move down the row to keep it orderly. Does anyone have any questions?”

Fox raises her hand, and Marcus nods over to her. “What if we mess up on an answer?”

“Good question. If it’s just a little stuttering but salvageable just keep going. If it’s really that bad we can re-film your whole answer since it will likely be a closer frame on you. With the magic of editing it’ll look seamless when it airs. Anything else?”

The contestants stay silent, a few adjusting as they prepare for the filming to begin. Maya pushes her hair over her shoulder, Clarke and Octavia share a quick smile in the front, and Raven crosses her legs.

“Alright, and we’re filming in 5… 4… 3…” The crew member continues to mouth 2… 1… while holding up her fingers.

_“And, welcome---”_

* * *

 

**[Camera pans around the room, settling on Marcus Kane, Endurance host, sitting in a suede armchair donned in one of his signature button down shirts]**

**Kane:** And, welcome back everyone. Six months ago, these twenty teenagers began a journey to prove which among them had the strongest endurance. Before we get to talking to them, let’s take a look at what these kids went through to get here.

**[Cuts to montage of the season, highlighting dramatic moments and high stakes wins]**

**Kane:** Wow, that was one intense season. It must be even stranger looking back on it.

**[The kids murmur in agreement, nodding along and laughing]**

**Kane:** By a show of hands, how many of you watched the show when you returned home?

**[A majority of the hands shoot up, the only ones staying down being Finn, Anya, Murphy, and Maya]**

**Kane:** Blue and Yellow, you were in the longest, how was it watching an entire season of you competing?

**[The two teams look to each other before bursting into a laugh]**

**Clarke:** It was so strange, specifically because we all seemed so cutthroat when in reality there was a lot of times where all of us were just hanging out, relaxing between competitions. **[She motions to her sides, Wells on her left and Bellamy, and then Octavia on her right]** I’d actually text these guys when I was watching stuff. It was pretty surreal to see yourself doing something you remember so vividly.

**Kane:** And I heard you all had a big viewing party for the finale? Raven, why don’t you tell me about that.

**[Raven nods, readjusting the straps on her red top briefly]**

**Raven:** We did. All us east coasters decided it would be fun to have a big party to watch it, so Wick, Wells, Clarke, the Blakes and I all got together. Monty and Miller actually even flew in for it, which was so fun to have such a big group of us back together.

**Kane:** It’s great to hear so many of you kept relationships past the show. Who else watched some together?

**[Harper raises her hand briefly, beginning to speak once Kane spots her]**

**Harper:** Lincoln and I watched a few together seeing as we aren’t super far from each other. Lincoln, didn’t you and Lexa watch some together?

**[Lincoln smiles, looking to Lexa]**

**Lincoln:** We were able to get together for one.

**Lexa:** It was strange to watch next to the person I went through this whole game experience alongside.

**Kane:** I can only imagine. I certainly am not able to watch myself on that screen!

**[Kane laughs at himself, a few others giggling along. Miller and Bellamy share a knowing smile before Miller snorts, turning it into a cough to cover his tracks]**

**Kane:** Any of you four who said they didn’t watch the show care to comment? What propelled you to stay away?

**[The camera moves to the back row, showing Finn and Maya who are next to each other]**

**Finn:** Personally, I was just too busy to tune in. I ended up having an impromptu trip and was away from television for a while.

**[The camera pans to Anya who seems to now notice the camera is on her and clearing her throat]**

**Anya:** I wasn’t planning on losing so early. I didn’t much feel like watching after that.

**Kane:** Yes, we will definitely be discussing your loss a little more in depth later, but first, I would like to get an update on all of your lives. Can we start with Jasper there in the back right?

**[Camera moves closer to the back row where Jasper sits on the end]**

**Jasper:** I’m a sophomore now, recently got into Robotics, but not too much has changed since you last saw me.

**[The camera moves ever so slightly over to Maya, who smiles wide into the lens]**

**Maya:** I’ve been working a lot with this new charity food not bombs, which basically targets hunger by trying to utilize food that would just be thrown out and giving it to those in need. A lot of my time has been going to that, but I’ve also really been enjoying rock climbing in my spare time! I’ve really gotten into it.

**Kane:** That’s wonderful, Maya, and if anyone would like to donate or help that charity we’ll be sure to put up a link on our website. Now Finn, you said you had been traveling?

**Finn:** Yea, after getting kicked off the show I had a chunk of time before my senior year so I spent it in Ghana, helping with a school and teaching soccer. It was an incredible experience.

**[The camera moves forward before cutting back to Kane, but not before there’s a chance for Bellamy to make a quick face at the comment]**

**Kane:** It sounds like the two of you have really been working hard! Roma, how about you?

**Roma:** Well, definitely not anything as ambitious as these two. I’ve just been dancing a lot, upon my return home I actually got accepted into a pretty prestigious dance troupe in my city so that’s what I’ve been devoting my time to for the most part.

**[The camera slides to the left, revealing Myles who is practically bouncing in his seat for a chance to speak]**

**Myles:** Started my first year in high school which is fine, but my friends and I have been developing a video game together so that’s pretty cool.

**[Kane sends a kind smile in his direction before nodding to Fox]**

**Fox:** I also started my first year of high school. Nothing too exciting has happened, but I’ve started to get into photography which is pretty cool.

**Kane:** I’d say so! Now let’s move to that middle row, starting on the far right with Anya.

**Anya:** As some of you know I had a scholarship for field hockey which I have been focusing on. College is going well for me and I’m happy.

**[Camera pans over to Murphy who looks far from excited to be here]**

**Murphy, shrugging:** Nothing has changed.

**[Kane pauses, waiting to see if anything more will be said before nodding and pushing a forced smile on his lips]**

**Kane:** Wonderful, what about the Purple team? What have you been up to?

**[The camera cuts to Harper and Monty who are both happy and smiling, Monty motioning for Harper to start]**

**Harper:** I finally made Varsity Field Hockey, which was so rewarding after all the work I’ve done to get there. School has been going well for me and post- _Endurance_ life has just been really exciting. The show really helped push me out of my comfort zone and because of it I’ve felt pretty unstoppable since.

**Monty:** I’d agree, _Endurance_ was a rewarding experience. I’m so grateful for being on the show. I’m in my last year of high school right now and have been touring a lot of colleges lately, contemplating maybe going to University of Texas at Austin for their engineering program, but we’ll see where I end up.

**Kane:** So happy to see the show has impacted and benefited both of you so positively. Wick, Raven, how has your post- _Endurance_ life been?

**[Wick and Raven come into shot, both laughing at something that must have been said before the camera was on them]**

**Raven:** I got into a really good school which I’ll be starting at next semester. I had to take a little time off to make some money for tuition, but I’m ready for college and what it holds. I’m staying on the East coast so I’m still somewhat close to a lot of my fellow contestants, which I definitely don’t mind getting to see every once in awhile.

**Wick:** And by that she means me. **[Raven rolls her eyes while Wick sends her a winning smile]** I’ve been studying engineering and enjoying the college scene. I definitely like to tease and prank the people in my department, though I probably get a lot more fun out of that then they do.

**Kane:** I definitely wish you two the best of luck with all your college endeavors. Lincoln, Lexa, how about you two?

**[Lexa sends a small smile, clasping her hands in front of herself]**

**Lexa:** The rest of my summer after the show was a bit less intense; I mostly just spent it training for soccer. I’m going to school now in Florida where I’m continuing to play soccer as well as studying political science and economics, though I’m contemplating pursuing Law School after I graduate.

**Lincoln:** Well, that’s a tough act to follow. Everyone was really welcoming when I came home from the show, and I’ve had a lot of very kind messages from people who have watched the show. I’m a little unsure what direction I’m going to take currently, though I’ve had some people reach out to me to potentially act, which is definitely an avenue I’m contemplating currently.

**Kane:** You certainly look great on the screen Lincoln. Now, we move here to the front row with our final three teams. Starting on the right with Green, how have you two been?

**Miller:** For the rest of my summer I spent most of it relaxing and reading a lot. I’m currently undeclared for a major, so I’m not entirely sure what I’ll be officially studying, but so far school is going well.

**[Miller turns his head toward Monroe expectantly, who sits up a bit straighter]**

**Monroe:** My family was incredibly proud and supportive when I came home, so it has been nice to get to spend more time with them. I’ve been spending a lot of the time in the pool lately, it’s still the calmest place I know, but besides that life has become pretty normal again.

**[The camera cuts back to Kane who smiles and claps his hands in front of himself]**

**Kane:** Now Yellow, you were final two. Was it hard adjusting back to life after _Endurance_ having been so close to being first place?

**[The two pause briefly, Wells licking his lips as he contemplates for a second]**

**Wells:** I think it’s just as hard to adjust back, it was upsetting at first to come home having been so close but I don’t know if it would have been any easier or harder to adjust if we had won. I’m still forever grateful I got to experience this show and all the amazing people who were apart of it. Now that it’s all over, I’ve been studying Economics at Boston College which has brought me even closer to Clarke.

**Kane:** So, do you two still spend time together then?

**Clarke:** Oh, loads. We love spending time together. Wells was a great partner on the show and a great friend still even after it, we just have a lot in common. Since I’m just at BU we’re a close Uber ride away from each other. It’s nice to have him in the city so close.

**Kane:** It sounds like you guys are close, and speaking of close, we know there’s nothing that can pull Blue apart. How have you two been?

**[Camera cuts to Octavia and Bellamy who share a knowing smile]**

**Bellamy:** We’ve been really good. I’m at BU studying--

**Kane:** Sorry to cut you off there Bellamy, but did you say you’re _also_ at BU?

**Bellamy:** I am, which is pretty convenient for seeing Griffin over here.

**[Clarke shrugs, trying to hide a smile]**

**Clarke:** I just can’t seem to keep him away.

**Bellamy:** Totally by coincidence we’re in the same dorm building.

**Octavia:** Continuing his habit of being interested in really boring things no one else cares about, he’s studying Classics. **[Bellamy rolls his eyes beside her, but Octavia continues on unbothered]** I’ve been continuing on with a lot of outdoor activities, I just got into bouldering, and when I get the chance, visiting my brother.

**Kane:** You are truly an ambitious group of people, it’s no wonder you all found yourself on  _Endurance_ and no surprise the competition was so ferocious. Now, Blakes, we must all hear about your vacation. How was that trip to Rome?

**[Bellamy’s face lights up while Octavia releases an exhilarated laugh]**

**Bellamy:** The trip exceeded my wildest expectations. We saw all the historical sights, got to experience the food and culture up close and personal, and on top of it all we stayed in an absolutely stunning part of the city.

**Octavia:** He isn’t exaggerating, that vacation was worth every ounce of work we put into the competition and probably more. I couldn’t have ever imagined getting to do something so incredible. We’re endlessly grateful for the chance to experience all of that.

**Kane:** You two deserved it; I’m so happy to hear it was everything you hoped for. We have to cut for a commercial break, but stay tuned because when we get back we will be delving into the season like never before with the 20 contestants who made it great.

* * *

“Take a quick break guys, get up and use the bathroom if you need, but we’ll be starting to shoot again briefly so don’t move too far!” someone on the crew asserts, and a few of the contestants stand up to move around.

“I feel like I was smiling so much,” Clarke says, moving her mouth around and rubbing her jaw. “This is harder than the actual show.”

“I know,” Bellamy agrees. “At least when we were competing we could almost forget we were being filmed. This is like putting on a show.”

“Nah, you’re doing great.”

Bellamy shakes his head, but a small smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. “You know all the things people are going to say now that they know we go to the same college, right?”

Clarke shrugs her shoulders casually, leaning into him. “Probably not that much they weren’t already saying.”

“Well, that’s valid.”

* * *

“Back in places, guys!”

Wells and Raven are the last to return, both quickly finishing glasses of water before sitting back down.

“Harper! You have some hairs flying everywhere, can you just run a hand over your hair?”

Harper nearly blushes, but pats down her head.

“And Jasper, fix the collar on your shirt.”

A makeup artist approaches Kane, powdering him with some anti-shine makeup before backing away and nodding toward the camera crew.

* * *

**[Camera opens on Kane who is still smiling but now bent a little more forward toward the camera, question cards evident in his hand]**

**Kane:** Welcome back! Now that we know what our 20 contestants have been doing since the show, we wanted to delve back into the season. So much more happened than what was just witnessed on the camera and we wanted to answer some questions for you viewers. You guys ready?

**[The contestants nod and murmur in response as the camera pans over them]**

**Kane:** Let’s rewind all the way to the beginning of the season. Now, first elimination-- Red, how did it feel to go so early?

**Anya:** Incredibly disappointing.

**Murphy:** We knew though that there was no way we were going to win together.

**Kane:** Anya, do you think you gave Murphy enough of a chance as a partner in this game? You were open about your dislike and disappointment very early on.

**[Anya shifts in her seat, releasing a breath before responding]**

**Anya:** In hindsight, it might have been wise to try to work together a bit more, but in reality we were a sinking ship. It was a mutual dislike.

**Kane:** John, do you feel similar? Were you really doomed from the start?

**Murphy:** Without a question. You really think there was any way the two of us were going to come together? Hell no.

**Anya, deadpan:** With that cheerful attitude, it’s truly a surprise we didn’t win.

**[Murphy turns toward her, scoffing as he rolls his eyes, and the camera cuts back to Kane who is forcing a smile on his lips]**

**Kane:** Thanks for the honesty, Red. From there the game kept pulsing forward, Grey won the next Endurance mission and gave the Samadhi to Orange. Now, Lincoln and Lexa, you two would be the only team throughout the entire season to get the Samadhi. How does that make you two feel?

**Lexa:** In a way it was certainly a compliment. Everyone knew we were the team to beat, we were fierce competitors that would stop at nothing to win--

**[The camera cuts briefly to Clarke’s face who is difficult to read before flashing back to Lincoln and Lexa]**

**Lexa:** On the other hand though, it was frustrating. I mean... Lincoln?

**[Lincoln nods, taking a second before grabbing the thought from Lexa and continuing]**

**Lincoln:** It was truly playing the game handicapped. We felt like we were constantly being held back from playing the game we desperately wanted to, and even though we were able to make it far despite these setbacks, it’s hard to know that you couldn’t always play the way you wanted to.

**Kane:** If you two were given the chance to play the game without any limitations, do you think you would have won it all?

**[The camera switches to Lexa and Lincoln who are both deep in thought. They share a look before Lexa motions to Lincoln that he has the floor]**

**Lincoln:** I think physically it definitely would have been a straighter shot, but it’s hard to know about the social aspects of the game. Alliances and relationships could have changed significantly with the way the game evolved, so there’s no way of truly ever knowing.

**[Lincoln looks to Lexa to see if she agrees, and she gives a nod in reply, turning back to Kane at the conclusion of his words]**

**Kane:** Orange, you truly fought hard. This season has seen some of the fiercest competitors it has ever had. Monty, Harper, you two were sent home at the hands of Orange. How did that feel to go home still fairly early in the game?

**Monty:** Mostly it just felt like we were robbed of time. It felt like we were barely there before we were sent home. I just wanted more time to play and to be around all these wonderful people.

**Harper, nodding along:** I totally agree. We had so much we wanted to prove and we never got to, but all in all I’m definitely still proud of the work we did.

**[Monty reaches out for her wrist and the two share a proud smile]**

**Kane:** Monty, you mentioned wanting more time to spend with everyone. Was there anyone in particular you wished you could spend more time with.

**Monty, laughing:** I mean, I don’t think this is really a surprise to everyone. I got close to a lot of people on this show, close enough that I still keep in contact with a lot of them, but obviously no one quite as much as Nate.

**[The cast breaks out into some quick noise, several teenagers ooo-ing while Raven lets out a catcall]**

**Kane:** Miller, was it hard to see Monty go?

**Miller:** I was lucky to have some great friends still around to keep me sane, but I missed him.

**[Kane smiles at the two, flipping to the next card in his stack and pausing as he scans the kids]**

**Kane:** It would be impossible to go this whole night without once mentioning the biggest betrayal of the season.

**[The crowd gets less rowdy, several people looking around a little nervously]**

**Kane:** Clarke would soon injure her ankle in the water challenge, and, convinced in some part by Orange, throw out the Samadhi entirely. Up to this point in the game Orange and Yellow had promised to protect each other, a choice made abundantly clear when Yellow chose not to send Orange to Temple their first win. Yellow, how crushing was that betrayal for you?

**[The camera zooms in on Clarke and Wells. Wells reaches over to grab Clarke’s hand and the two smile briefly at each other]**

**Wells:** Thinking you were going to be entirely safe just to find out you’re the complete opposite is terrifying. It really showed how us how precious our place in this game was.

**Kane:** And Clarke? You were the one to directly converse with Lexa-- did it feel personal?

**Clarke:** I mean, in some ways I can understand the game move, but on a personal level it was very hard to grasp at the time. It hurt to find out someone you had protected and defended was so willing to throw you away for the sake of their game, but at the same time I had to remind myself we _were_ playing a game. I think the hardest part of the whole thing was just that I was injured, too. It felt like I was damaged goods, and by being unable to even fight for myself and my team I felt completely useless.

**Kane:** I can only imagine what that must have felt like, Clarke. On the other side of the situation, though, we had Orange. Now, Lexa, what was going through your mind when you decided to turn your back on the alliance you had?

**Lexa:** In all honesty, I knew what I was doing was going to be hard for Yellow, but at the end of the day I was trying to do what was best for me and my partner. Our number one alliance was to each other and our game, and in the moment it felt like Yellow wasn’t going to be able to help take us where we needed to go.

**Kane:** Orange, do you regret your decision?

**Lincoln:** I think if we could go back and play this game again, there’s no way I would have wanted to make that choice again. It really caused a lot to explode in our faces.

**[Lexa pauses and pushes her shoulders back, pursing her lips as she contemplates]**

**Lexa:** I wouldn’t say I regret our gameplay, but I would say I feel sorry for hurting the people we promised to protect.

**[Camera pans toward Clarke and Wells whose faces remain nearly neutral. The shot zooms in closer on the two, showing their clasped hands]**

**Kane:** Orange’s victory lead to Grey being sent home. Raven, Wick, you two were sent to Temple with Yellow and got sent home because of it, yet you still gave your pieces to Yellow despite some turbulent times in your relationship. Why?

**Wick:** First off, we knew it wasn’t Yellow’s fault that we got sent home, that was purely a horrible twist of fate. Orange sent us home and we knew that.

**Raven:** Yellow and Grey did have some disagreements at times, but we really came together near the end of our game. I think it was just hard to see them make decisions we didn’t necessarily agree with because we cared about them, and in the end we believed they deserved our pieces. They were fierce players.

**[Turning around, Clarke holds out her hand to Raven who grabs it and gives it a squeeze. Clarke’s smile is wide when she turns back forward]**

**Kane:** It’s clear your relationship ended on good terms. After Grey went home we really saw everyone come together to get Orange out. Green, after your win in the Endurance Mission did you contemplate for even a second striking up some kind of bargain with Orange?

**Miller:** Never.

**Monroe:** We were set on Orange going home. Maybe we could have used that power to team up with Orange, but for our gameplay it was definitely smartest to help send them packing. Not to mention, they had sent too many of our friends home for us to want to align with them in any way.

**Kane:** Well, you did help send Orange packing, though it was Blue that got to send them to Temple. Yellow came back and then it was down to three. Blue, how were you feeling after Yellow came back and it was you, them, and Green?

**Octavia:** We were feeling really lucky to still be around, and so incredibly ready to fight.

**[Bellamy nods in agreement, the two sharing a high five]**

**Kane:** Green, was it hard for you to get so close to the win just to get sent home?

**Miller:** Definitely.

**Monroe:** I think for us we were really excited to just be able to get to top three, and we wanted to win so badly, but we also knew who we were up against. Blue and Yellow were such intense competitors who had a couple more wins under their belt then us, so when we went home it was bittersweet.

**Kane:** Bittersweet?

**Miller:** It was crushing to not win, but if there was anyone who was going to beat us it would have been those two.

**Kane:** Green leaves and then we’re down to the final two. Blue and Yellow had a bit of a rocky relationship at the start, but by the end of the show it looked like you all had really bonded. What was it like for you two to be in the final two?

**Octavia:** We had suspicions there was a chance it might come down to us two from the beginning, and I guess it ended up being right.

**Wells:** Being in the final two was so exhilarating, and when we were doing the final Temple of Fate and we were staring across at Blue, we knew that if there was anyone we would have lost to it was going to have to be them.

**Kane:** Bellamy, Clarke, you two were, in some ways, the two on this show with the rockiest relationship. It really seemed to build over time, though… how do you think that happened?

**Bellamy:** I think the reason we had a lot of strife originally came down to just similar personalities.

**Clarke:** Yeah, but over time we got a chance to get to know each other even better and we realized that a lot of that friction came from misunderstanding. We really were able to build a relationship of mutual respect and understanding by the end of the show.

**[Kane leans forward even more, a mischievous smile on his lips]**

**Kane:** We asked our fans to tweet us some questions for tonight’s show and the most tweeted question happened to be about you two. I see you two are sitting rather close there… what exactly is your relationship?

**[Bellamy and Clarke flash a look in each other’s direction before Bellamy releases a laugh and Clarke smiles timidly]**

**Bellamy:** Clarke and I are dating.

**[Some of the fellow cast breaks into clapping, the ones who were already in the loop laughing along with the outburst]**

**Kane:** There you go, Twitter, your questions have now been answered. _#Bellarke_ is a real thing. Blue, would you like to say any more final thoughts on your win?

**Bellamy:** It was unbelievably rewarding to win. To be able to work with my sister for something we both really wanted and hoped for, it was an incredible experience.

**Octavia:** When you announced our win, Marcus, I don’t think anything has been quite so exciting.

**Kane:** You two deserved it. This season was a competition like no other, with hard work and perseverance like we have never seen it before. I’d like to say thank you to every single one of you for your dedication to making this season great. And for all of you viewers at home, I hope to see you next season to see who will truly have the most _Endurance_. Thank you and goodnight.

* * *

“Thank god,” Murphy says as he jumps up from his seat and pulls of his mic. “Finally done with this shit.”

The back row files out and hands their mic packs to an assistant, while some of the other contestants loiter momentarily. Raven, Wick and Wells chat while Monty and Miller share a hug close by. Harper, Monroe and Octavia are laughing at some inside joke as Lincoln comes up from behind to join them.

“Well, this is it, I guess,” Clarke says. “No more _Endurance_.”

“Yea.” Bellamy shrugs. “I think we have better things in front of us, though.”

Clarke smiles up at Bellamy, looping her fingers through his own and taking a step forward.

“Excuse me.” Lexa appears to Clarke’s right, halting the conversation.

“Was there something you wanted?” Bellamy asks, stepping to Clarke’s side and pointedly placing an arm over her shoulders.

“I just wanted a word with Clarke.” 

Bellamy perches his mouth open to speak but Clarke cuts him off. “Ok.”

“Clarke…” Lexa begins as Bellamy takes a few steps back and strikes up a conversation with Wick, shooting pointed looks over in their direction every few seconds. “You played a great game.”

“You played a good one too, Lexa, just not one I would have played.”

“And I admire what you and Wells did a lot.” Lexa pauses, fixating on her words before holding out a hand and meeting Clarke’s eyes straight on. “I hope we can leave this game as friends.”

Clarke hesitates, but only for a moment before tentatively grabbing her hand in reply. “Sure, friends.”

“Good luck with your year, Clarke.”

“Same to you.” Clarke watches her walk away, but only for a moment before turning around.

Bellamy and Wells are close by, and Clarke moves toward them and wraps an arm around both of their middles. “Guys, I think it’s time to go home.”

“I’m not ready to say goodbye to you all yet,” Octavia states.

“Me either,” Raven agrees.

“We’ll see each other soon, guys,” Clarke promises. “I”ll miss you too much otherwise.”

The teens hug each other, switching off and parting as they must, until Bellamy, Clarke, and Wells have said their final goodbyes and move toward the exit.

“I feel like we did good,” Clarke says, sharing a smile with both of them.

“I think we did better than good,” Bellamy replies. He reaches out, grabbing Clarke’s hand, and the three make their way home _together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's _actually_ it guys. Thanks for the ride. Follow us on tumblr: [Katelyn](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com) & [Annie](http://clarkescrusade.tumblr.com) for more adventures in the future.


End file.
